El Plan
by Nina Berry
Summary: Después de la Guerra, la Madriguera no volvió a ser la misma, por lo que Ginny huye a Francia sin más para ser una auror. Tres años después Harry está apunto de arruinar su vida y es Hermione Granger la que crea un plan para salvarlos a ambos.
1. Bienvenida, Granger

**Harry Potter, sus personajes y universo, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a La Reina JK 3**

* * *

Bienvenida, Granger

 _¿Qué está pasando? Trato de abrir los ojos y no veo la manera. Trato de ser consiente de mi cuerpo y lo noto pesado, sin forma. Recuerdo mi entrenamiento: para esto estoy preparada- o al menos eso me han hecho creer por tres años. Así que… ¿Cómo abro los ojos?_

SIETE MESES ANTES

Claro que extraño mi casa. En parte muero por regresar, sólo en parte. Después llegan los vociferadores de papá regañándome a distancia, de mamá peguntando por tonterías y de mis hermanos felicitándome por mi decisión, excepto Ron. Sí, todo eso me recuerda que: entre más lejos, mejor.

No es como que no quiera a mi familia. De hecho la amo, con todo mi ser, simplemente sucede que no congeniamos, ya no. Si estamos en la Madriguera, como todos los años pasados, no pasa menos de diez minutos en los que yo ya quiero golpear a alguien. ¿Qué sucedió? Fred se fue.

No, no es culpa de nadie. Pero así sucedió y no se puede cambiar, Fred ya no está con nosotros y hasta ahora parece que George tampoco. Su cuerpo sigue consumiendo el pay de melaza de mamá, pero se niega a salir de su habitación, estoy segura que ya creó un baño ahí adentro.

Sí, las cosas se vinieron abajo después de la Guerra. Estábamos felices de estar vivos y todo eso, claro está, pero después de unos meses, cuando el trío de oro volvieron a partir en busca de más aventura, la Madriguera cayó y por el momento, sigue sin ver la luz.

Sí, claro que me enojé que no me llevaran con ellos esta vez, sin embargo entiendo que todo el mundo está casado con la caza de mortífagos y creen que los únicos capaces de realizarlo serán ellos, por lo que solo a ellos los dejar ir por el mundo (muggle y mágico) patrullando las calles. Las cartas de Hermione me comentan todo y lo agradezco. Mucho.

No, ya no estoy con Harry. De hecho, creo que después de ese beso desesperado a la mitad de la batalla, nada sucedió, o al menos nada relevante. ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando tu enamorado de la vida está casado con la justicia y es un héroe mundial? Pues nada realmente, solo aceptar que no, nada pasará más allá de un beso desesperado y un "te amo" apenas audible.

No, tampoco tengo pareja. Vivo en Francia y soy feliz por aquí, lo más feliz que puedes ser estando en Francia, siendo inglesa, la ex de un héroe mundial y cuñada de una campeona de Beauxbatons (porque parece ser que Fleur aquí no es _Fleugggg_ ). Para muchos, en un principio tenerme entre ellos era una gran novedad, la gente no paraba de darme las gracias (como si realmente yo hubiera hecho algo) pero ahora no soy más que una pelirroja que resalta en los días nublados, así como los soleados; no entienden qué hago aquí, jamás seré más para ellos que un misterio, según dicen en Brujas Unidas, aunque a mi parecer, mi historia tiene de misterio lo que los muggles de magia.

Pero aquí estoy, a kilómetros de distancia de mi verdadero hogar, teniendo insomnio y por ende tratando de sacar la receta del pay de melaza para perder el tiempo que mis ojos decidieron utilizar a las tres de la mañana. Sé que mañana por la mañana estaré de malas y esto habrá sido la peor idea de todas, pero al menos podré comer rico. O eso espero.

Dejo de pensar en todo lo que mi vida se ha convertido en los últimos tres años para darme cuenta que mi celular- invento muggle que mi padre me ha obligado a utilizar ya que me encuentro "eternamente distanciada de ellos"- lleva treinta minutos sonando con el mensaje aparentemente urgente de Hermione. No solo mi corazón da un vuelco enorme, dado a que ella nunca hace ese tipo de cosas, sino a que la última carta mencionaba que se encontraban en Rusia, lo cual sonaba bastante frío, doloroso y peligroso. Abro el mensaje y logro leer:

 _Ginny,_

 _¡Mañana iré a Francia! Bueno, realmente en unas horas, llegaré al Ministerio por la mañana. Sé que no tengo derecho a cambiar tus planes, pero te extraño y necesito un descanso de los chicos para tener una plática contigo. Si puedes avísame, estaré una hora esperando tu mensaje, después apagaré esta cosa el demonio._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Herms._

Siempre me dan mucha risa sus mensajes, ya que tan acostumbrada a escribir cartas, su formato no era necesariamente un SMS. Me apuro de teclear:

 _Bienvenida seas, Granger, yo también te extraño. Tengo clase y entrenamiento mañana, pero pasaré por ti primero. No cambiaré mis planes, simplemente formarás parte de ellos. Te quiero, besos. ¡Buen viaje!_

El olor me devuelve a la realidad: mi pay está a punto de quemarse, así que corro, apago el horno, abro la puertilla y puedo escuchar perfectamente a Molly diciéndome "no, hija, jamás debes de sacarlo enseguida, se caerá" así que, a distancia, la obedezco y mantengo mi pay en el horno hasta el día siguiente. Sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormida en la silla "esperando" esos cinco minutos que la voz fantasma de mi madre me pidió esperar.

Despierto adolorida del cuello, el cual masajeo con mis manos frías a causa de dormir en una silla incómoda y sin calefacción. Busco con los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz la razón de mi despertar repentino, encontrándome con el mismo aparato de la noche anterior. Con la misma situación: mensaje urgente de Hermione Granger.

 _Ginny,_

 _Te adoro, pero no planeo ser parte de una clase de box o algo similar. Te veo en la entrada a de la AFA a las 8:45 ¿o tienes clases antes? Avísame, igual me aparezco y ya no tienes que venir a buscarme. No he dormido mucho, así que agradecería que pasáramos por un café o algo similar._

 _¡No puedo con las ganas de verte!_

 _Hermione._

Veo la hora y una maldición se escapa de mis labios. No sólo son las 8:20 de la mañana, sino que en 20 minutos, ni con magia, logro preparar la clase de hoy, así que vistiéndome lo más formal posible sin despertar muchas sospechas, me aparezco directamente en la entrada Internacional de los Trasladores, ignorando su propuesta de no pasar por ella. Justo en el momento en el que recuerdo que no respondí a su mensaje, veo como una manada de periodistas se conglomeran alrededor de un pequeño café, frente al Ministerio. La veo, con una mascada en el pelo y unos lentes oscuros, al puro estilo paparazzi y con un café en la mano. _"¿De qué sirve tener permisos ilimitados para usar multijugos si no los usa cuando se necesitan?"_ Me pregunto rodando los ojos. Antes de que ella piense hacer lo mismo que yo, me aparezco a su lado, asustando a todos.

Ella me ve… ha pasado tanto. Son pequeños segundos en los que nos quedamos estáticas, viendo cómo hemos cambiado en estos años, ella sigue con esa belleza intacta y justicia en los ojos, los cuales están más cansados que nunca, me responde la mirada y me pregunto qué verá en mí y los cambios que he tenido. El sonido de una fotografía siendo tomada me devuelve a la realidad y decido tomarla de la mano y desaparecernos juntas.

-¡Ginny, sabes que eso puede ser peligroso!- me grita inmediatamente después de que aparecemos en la Academia Francesa de Aurores.

-No son tan tontos como para agarrarse de nosotros, créeme. Y en el peor de los casos, cuando te están siguiendo y llegas aquí, ellos rebotan, es lo hermoso de la AFA ¡te cuidan hasta de los stalkers!- ella ríe y no puedo evitar hacerlo con ella- deja de regañarme y abrázame, tonta.

Siquiera he terminado de mencionar la petición y ella me rodea con sus brazos. Aspiro su olor y me entierro en esa melena suya tan enredada. Siendo como me estruja con amor y suspira lentamente, como si entre más largo fuese el suspiro, más se redujera el tiempo en el que hemos estado separadas.

-Es bueno verte, Hermi.

Cuando nos separamos, la veo secarse una lágrima. Está roja y sé que definitivamente no está bien, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle a qué se debe, ella lo comenta:

-Ginny…- su voz suena cortada, cargada de emociones pero no logro entender si son de tristeza o de felicidad- … Estoy embarazada, Ginny…

La noticia me llega con una cubeta de agua fría, no necesariamente en verano. Comienzo a parpadear, tratando de entender todo lo que eso conlleva. Sabía que poco después de la batalla, Ron y Hermi habían comenzado a "salir", a estar juntos y unos cuantos meses después de eso, habían dado el gran paso. Pero ¿tener un bebé?

-Di algo, Ginevra, digamos que tu impresión no era la que esperaba para que fuese la primera…

-So-Soy ¿Soy la primera en saberlo? – alcanzo a decir.

-Sí, digamos que yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo de haberme enterado- dice mientras de su bolsa saca un paquete abierto de prueba de embarazo desechable.

-¿Seré tía?- pregunto con la voz tomada, cayendo en ese gran hecho. Ella asiente, con los labios para atrás, apretados de la emoción, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mis propios ojos son los que se llenan de sentimiento y sin darme cuenta, rompo la pequeña regla de no llorar en público.

La abrazo. Ella comienza a temblar de la emoción en mis brazos y a decir cosas inaudibles, que por conocerla, sé que van desde lo positivo hasta lo negativo. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, pero cuando nos separamos, ella está mucho más tranquila y solo puede mostrar la gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo siento, es que yo esperaba un "también te he extrañado estos tres años, Ginny querida" no un "estoy horneando a un pelirrojo"- digo, haciéndola reír fuertemente.

-Te he extrañado muchísimo estos tres años, Ginny querida- dice abrazándome fuertemente.

-Tiraste el palito ¿verdad? Eso solo es la caja…- digo señalando su bolsa, ella ríe dándome un zape.

-No sé cómo pasó- dice sonriendo.

-Pues mira, la verdad es que desde pequeña te tuvieron que haber dicho que si la abejita…—

-No, tonta- suelta una carcajada- es que… bueno, siempre nos cuidamos- dice apenada.

-Pues pasa el dato de la marca, para no comprarla.

-Nos cuidamos por medio de poción, pelirroja.

-¿Posición? Déjame decirte que eso no es algo que quiera saber de mi hermano, cuñadita- digo haciéndola enojar, pero aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras ella me pone al corriente de bastantes cosas que no deseo saber acerca de Ron, pero que admito medianamente solo porque la idea de que un pequeño Weasley está creciendo dentro de ella.

-Te he extrañado tanto, Ginny- dice apretándome a su costado y yo hago una mueca. Comenzamos a reír abiertamente cuando alguien nos interrumpe:

-Weasley, ya vas tarde.

-Je peux jeter la clase, Trunke?- preguntó si puedo faltar a mi clase, esbozando mi mejor sonrisa, a lo que Hermione parpadea coquetamente sonriendo demasiado forzado. Él ríe negando- ¡Ash, te encanta fastidiarme!- respondo ya en inglés.

-Puedes traer a la muñequita de oro- giñe el ojo y ambas nos reímos fuertemente ante su muy marcado acento francés al hablar inglés.

Volteo a verla, la cual rondando los ojos asiente- Espera ¿qué clase es?

-Defensa personal. Anda, será la última vez que puedas patear traseros físicamente antes de que tu estómago se infle como globo.

-Uy… Espero que al menos sea divertido- le sonrio mientras jalo su mano para que entre a la siguiente hora más tortuosa de su vida.

* * *

La alarma que se activa cada que alguien intenta entrar a mi casa suena fuertemente y me despierta de golpe. Tomo mi varita, la cual estaba debajo de mi almohada, y me preparo para el ataque, cuando el celular muggle que tengo en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de ayer, comienza a vibrar. Veo la pantalla, es Ron.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Sucede que eres un imbécil que se ha quedado dormido y no quitaste la alarma! Casi me partes en dos, idiota.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-¿Quién más va a ser, cabeza dura? Todo el mundo mágico sabe que en tu casa sería un suicidio atacarte, solo yo, que te creo responsable y despierto a las doce de la tarde me atrevo a aparecerme en tu sala.

-Ya no llores, Ron, ahorita la desactivo.

-Ya no llores, Ron- dice arremedándome con una voz bastante femenina- me darás de desayunar solo por eso.

-Tú no puedes vivir sin tu madre o Hermione ¿verdad?- digo mientras la desactivo.

-¿Cómo vivir sin ellas? – me dice cuando se aparece frente a mí con un tono dramático, poniendo su mano en su frente.

-Dependiendo de tu mejor amigo, al parecer- rio y él hace una mueca, dándome la razón- ¿a dónde fue Herms? Ya no supe…- digo distraídamente mientras comienzo a sacar unos huevos. Veo como Ron toma el control remoto de mi televisión muggle y comienza a cambiar canales.

Desde que empezamos a hacer misiones en ambos mundos, tivimos que adaptarnos a los apartados muggles más usados. Así que cosas como el celular, los carros-no-voladores, la televisión, hasta la cafetera, ahora eran algo común entre nosotros y el mundo mágico había creado unos cuantos canales para aquellos que siguieran nuestros ejemplos. En un inicio, nosotros no estabamos de acuerdo, pero el Ministerio insistió, así que no hubo mayor opción.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Solo me dijo que tenía que ver unas cuantas cosas, pero quería parecer el novio relajado y no ponerme pesado.

-Eso quiere decir que no te quiso decir y no tuviste mayor opción que la de aguantarte… - mi tono es más bromista que serio, pero cuando Ron no contesta, volteo:- ¿Ron?

-Francia.

-¿Perdón?

-Hermione está en Francia…. con…- veo lo que él ve, buscando una explicación y lo encuentro en las noticias mágicas de la mañana, el único canal con el que estoy de acuerdo. En la pantalla dice: "Heroína y cuñada se encuentran en Francia". Puedo ver perfectamente a mi casi hermana, con un pañuelo alrededor de su cara y unos lentes de sol, tratando de escapar de la situación cuando se aparece junto a ella una radiante pelirroja. Está hermosa, así como la sonrisa que se le escapa al ver a Hermione.

-Ginny- su nombre se me escapa de los labios de la misma manera en la que _ella_ se escapó de mi vida.

* * *

Después de unas horas de ver a Ginny patearle el trasero a ciertos muñecos e ilusiones de criaturas mágicas, puedo concluir que en un combate, esa mujer es mil veces mejor que yo, incluso que Ron. Despúes de la Guerra, muchas cosas en las academias de aurores habían cambiado. Ahora, el entrenamiento incluye cosas como defensa física, conocimiento del mundo muggle y hasta leyes mágicas. A mi parecer, mucho más completo y mejor.

Normalmente odio el sabor de la poción multijugos, pero ahora no me molesta tanto. Gracias al puesto que ocupamos en el mundo mágico, los chicos y yo tenemos ciertos "privilegios", como el uso de esta poción y la carga de bastantes cabellos distintos, para poder cambiar de identidad y ser quienes deseemos en cualquier momento, por seguridad, claro está.

Tuve que mandarle como tres fotografías mías a Ginny para que supiera bien quien parezco ser ahora. Se ha enojado, ya que en clase están prohibidos esos aparatos y ella lo ha tenido que mantener prendido por esto. Debo de admitir que aún no me acostumbro a saber que aquí, ella sea maestra de DCLAO. Beauxbatons jamás había aceptado a alguien que no fuese francés, sin embargo muchas cosas estuvieron a favor de ella: en primera, la relación políticamente familiar que posee con Fleur; segundo: su increíble habilidad como bruja y tercera, la carta de recomendación que nosotros firmamos. Claro, Harry no sabe que firmó eso, él cree que firmó para que ella entrara a la Academia de Aurores, ya que nadie- excepto Fleur y yo- sabemos que ella ocupa este puesto.

No sé cómo es ella de maestra, pero confiaría mil veces más en ella que en Snape para que le diese clase a la pequeña que vendrá en camino y por lo que vi en las clases que tuvo en la mañana, no dudo que sea excelente. ¡Merlín! Aún sigo sin creer que Ron y yo seremos padres. Las cosas sencillamente sucedieron muy rápido.

Estoy segura de que será una pequeña, no sé bien porqué. Me gusta fantasear con el momento en el que ella nos elegió como padres… ta vez desde el primer beso, o la última misión…

 **Flash back**

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Señor Ministro, pero las cosas son un poco más complicadas…

-En verdad no veo la necesidad de que sean mis guardaespaldas, este país siempre se ha sido neutral en todos los aspectos, no entiendo porque me atacarían,

-Vámonos, Hermione, sino quiere entender, no es nuestro problema- me dijo Harry, bastante molesto.

Todo era un teatro. Realmente yo no creía que funcionara, fue idea de Ron. Lo amo con todo mi ser, pero muchas veces sus planes no eran los más funcionales, sin embargo está vez fue una excepción: todo consistía en fingir querer resguardar al Primer Ministro Suizo enfrente de algunas personas de las cuales sospechabamos, eran agentes encubiertos, haciéndoles pensar que este hombre poseía información importante acerca de uno de los mejores aurores en el mundo: Colín Straza.

Colín había atrapado más mortífagos que cualquiera en el último año. Un año después de estar patrullando el mundo, querían que se uniera al grupo y solo habíamos logrado que el Ministerio no lo hiciera asegurando que siendo cuatro, las cosas cambiarían para mal; sin embargo, poco después lo empezaron a atacar demasiado, por lo que hoy en día se mantiene en incógnito, pero a ojos del mundo, está desaparecido. En resumen: es un mago importante, lo suficiente como para que el "trío de oro" (como nos llaman hoy en día) esté interesado en información de su paradero.

Por lo que, el hecho de que alguien sepa algo acerca de él, sería un premio gordo para los mortífagos. Al ser rechazados, solo tuvimos que esperar bajo la capa de invisibilidad hasta pasada la medianoche para ver a tres "personas de confianza" que en realidad resultaron ser mortífagos, intentar secuestrar al Ministro.

Un plan que después de todo, funcionó.

-¿Ves, hermosa? No sólo tú tienes cerebro para esto- dijo Ron tomándome de la cintura, un día después cuando nos encontrábamos festejando. Lo besé como si no hubiera mañana, a lo que él respondió con una lujuria que pocas veces salía en público. Todos comenzaron a vitorearnos y Harry nos corrió a la habitación. Él se ve feliz por nosotros, hasta alzó su copa, incitándonos a retirarnos. Ambos accedimos sin rechistar.

 **Fin del flash back**

Es el sonido de mi celular el que me despierta del recuerdo más delicioso de todos. Me pongo roja de solo pensar que me encuentro en público recordando a Ron en esas situaciones, así que comienzo a buscar el aparto, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

-Hola, amor- siento perfectamente como mis mejillas enrojecen.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunta seco, enojado, grosero.

-No me hables así, Ronald.

-Te hice una pregunta, Hermione.

-Estoy ocupada, te dije antes de irme.

-Te preguntaré una vez más, Hermione ¿dónde estás?- me puedo dar cuenta perfectamente que está enojado, ilógicamente un gran nudo se forma en mi garganta y no soy capaz de responderle- ¿Hermione?

-Ya sabes lo que estoy haciendo- él mantiene un silencio prolongado.

-¿Le has dicho?

-Sí…- se me quiebra un poco la voz. Aún no termino de saber que tan grande es riesgo que estamos tomando.

-¿Hermione, estás bien?- puedo notarlo preocupado, por lo que toso y hablo lo más fuerte y segura que puedo:

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, ya se tomó la decisión. Regreso en unos días- sin más, corto la llamada.

Antes de que pueda pensar en algo, veo como la puerta de los salones se abre. Es un castillo, bastante similar a Hogwarts, pero lleno de bellezas vestidas de azul. Ginny sale con una joven que seguramente se encuentra en los últimos años, se ve la admiración de alumna hacia maestra a distancia e instintivamente acaricio mi vientre.

-¿Señora Cheddar?- me dice Ginny cuando se acerca y la ñina se aleja con paso gracial.

-¿Cheddar? ¿Qué soy queso? ¡Sé más original!- ella explota en carcajadas, las cuales llaman bastante la atención. Inmediatamente se voltea y busca algún tipo de reproche, pero todas las alumnas parecen sonreírle amablemente.

-Tienes una playera que dice que lo amas- dice señalando mi ropa, yo ingenuamente volteo hacia abajo, topándome con su dedo en mi nariz.

-Ja-Ja, eres muy graciosa, me haces los días ¿eh?- ella me agarra del brazo, encaminándome a la puerta- ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-Tengo algo que hacer, mamá.

-Yo quería ir a comer.

Ella me ignora olímpicamente y cuando llegamos a la orilla del castillo, el cual tiene muchos pegazos a su alrededor, nos desaparecemos.

Lo he pensado desde que en clase preguntaron por mi título de Auror. Mencioné que hace dos semanas comencé mi último año, por lo que pronto lo sería, pero Andrée, una pequeña muy inteligente se encargó de meter una idea en mi cabeza.

-Ginny ¿tienes la manía de desaparecer y aparecer a cada rato?- dice Hermione cuando llegamos al AFA.

-No, pero la verdad es que contigo cerca, los fotógrafos están en todos lados.

-Pero tengo otro aspecto.

-Ya no más- digo señalándola. Ella se mira y se asombra.

-No estamos en el Ministerio y los únicos lugares que hacen eso también son las academias de Aurores así que te pregunto ¿no ya habíamos estado aquí, Ginevra? ¡Quiero comer!- dice haciendo pucheros.

-Tu trasero suena, glotona- digo bromeando ante lo que ella me mira consternada. Señalo su teléfino vibrando en la parte de atrás de su pantalon- mientras contestas solo hablaré rápido con mi directora.

La noto nerviosa cuando mira la pantalla de su celular y mientras empieza a guardarlo, diciendo una excusa, lo tomo sin pedir permiso, veo el nombre de mi hermano y una foto en la que se ve bastante idiota.

-Es tu amorcito ¿por qué no le contestas?

-No es el momento, estoy aquí contigo.

-¿Él no sabe que estás conmigo?- alzo la ceja y ella desvía la mirada.

-No, no dije eso- dice desviando la mirada.

-No por nada llevo tres años entrenando, Hermione. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

-Oye… ¿el entrenamiento no dura solamente tres años? ¿Eso quiere decir que te gradúas?

-Hermione- sé que ella sabe que duran cuatro y sólo busca distraerme, así que la miro esperando una respuesta.

-Nada, Ginny, no seas paranoica.

Me quedo observando a mi cuñada. _"No estamos en el Ministerio y los únicos lugares que hacen eso también son las academias de Aurores"_ Hermione es casi una auror gracias a todo lo que ha pasado al lado de mi hermano y Harry, es casi una maestra del disfraz y estoy segura que la botella que lleva en el bolso es de la poción que usó para pasar desapercibida en Beaubatonxs, entonces ¿por qué…? antes de poder completar ese hilo de pensamiento siento el aparato vibrar ya que está entrando otra llamada.

-¿Bueno?- pregunto al contestar.

-¿Hermio-?- dice la voz preocupada de mi hermano por el otro lado de la línea.

-No cabezota, soy yo, tu novia anda ocupada ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Ginny?

-No, Pie grande. Claro que soy yo, tonto- digo riendo un poco.

-¿Estás con Hermione?

-Eso tú ya lo sabías, de hecho las llamadas interminables que le has hecho han sido para rectificar eso.

-Pero…

-¿Qué? ¿No puede visitarme después de tres años sin vernos?

-No es eso, Ginny…

-Entonces deja que me visite felizmente.

-¿Por qué ella puede y nosotros no?

-¿Llamas para reclamar, pecoso?- digo ya cansándome.

-Solo te quiero ver, pelirroja.

Antes de responder a su pedido, el cual lo hace con una voz dolorosamente emocional, veo los ojos de Hermione, los cuales están expectantes y llenos de emoción, de vida. Suspiro, tomando la decisión.

-Lo harás, pronto- antes de decir esto, veo directamente a Hermione- iré a Inglaterra.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Hace mucho que quería escribir esta historia y al fin me he animado. Espero que les guste y que se animen a comentar, que eso alimenta el alma :3  
Nina.


	2. Lluvia londinense

_¡He vuelto! Antes de comenzar, les recomiendo que escuchen "Classy girl" de The Lumineers en el momento del bar, pues en ella me basé. Disfruten mucho._

 **Disclaimer: Nada de la saga original de Harry Potter es mío, pero de J.K. Rowling, la reina más bella.**

La lluvia londinense

 _¿Qué está pasando? Trato de abrir los ojos y no veo la manera. Trato de ser consiente de mi cuerpo y lo noto pesado, sin forma. Recuerdo mi entrenamiento: para esto estoy preparada- o al menos eso me han hecho creer por tres años. Así que… ¿Cómo abro los ojos?_

 _Recuerdo que lo primero, es recordar. Así que voy por buen camino. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Recuerdo… ¡Ah! Dolor, dolor intenso en ¿dónde? Ok, no trates de recordar eso, Ginevra, que este dolor duele demasiado, tranquila, vamos tranquilas… Recuerdo… Recuerdo hechizos, muchos, por todos lados… Recuerdo una casa abandonada y el sonido de unas botas… recuerdo su sonrisa… ¿de quién?... Algo iba bien en la misión… ¡Misión! ¡Bingo, estaba en una misión! Misión y dolor solo puede significar que cometí una estupidez y me lastimé ¿alguien más estará herido?_

SIETE MESES ANTES

No me arrepiento completamente. Los gritos de emoción de Hermione y el silencio sepulcral de mi hermano fueron un choque que sinceramente me hicieron reír, aunque también me hicieron pensar que la decisión no fue enteramente buena idea. No por ellos, sino por cierta persona de anteojos chuecos y sonrisa cautivadora… porque ¿a quién trato de engañar? Harry será lo que sea, pero siempre será mi debilidad.

Después de arreglar unas cuantas cosas con la Directora de la AFA como antes tenía planeado, tomamos avión sin siquiera pasar a mi casa, no solo por seguridad de Hermione ante las apariciones y todo, sino porque no estoy segura de poder con el regreso exprés que me asegura un traslador. Londres siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida, y volver a ella significa mucho más que solo un viaje o la oportunidad de ver a mi sobrino crecer en la panza de su madre. No estoy segura completamente de lo que pueda suceder, una de las razones por las que tal vez no sea una buena idea, pero creo que la posibilidad de que algo suceda, es suficiente para mantenerme a la expectativa.

Así que, ante esa expectativa, me encuentro en un viejo pub en la ciudad de mi vida. Me encuentro bebiendo como muggle, huyendo no solo de la lluvia sino también de la realidad, con los nervios de punta y una cerveza oscura en la mano.

-¿Sabías que es de buena suerte encontrarse a un pelirrojo hoy en día?- antes de voltear, respondo:

-¿Sabías que esa es la frase más original que me han dicho antes de invitarme un trago?- cuando él me ve, estoy sonriendo como si mi vida no estuviera colgando de un hilo.

-¿Otra cerveza?- su voz es bastante atrayente. Se podría decir que es guapo, pero estoy segura que no es mi tipo. Vive aquí, no allá.

-¿Tony, te encargo otra cerveza?- le pregunto al bartender sin dejar de mirarlo.

-A mi cuenta, por favor- dice tratando de ser un caballero, mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-Lo siento, caballero, pero la dama manda- A mí se me escapa una risa cuando Tony me guiñe un ojo.

-¿Así que vienes aquí seguido?- me pregunta, derrotado.

-Venía- digo antes de tomar un trago- vivo en Francia.

-¿Y qué hace una preciosa inglesa en tierras francesas?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy inglesa?- pregunto con el acento francés más pronunciado que puedo crear.

-Ningún turista se atrevería a venir aquí seguido ni se ganaría a Tony tan rápido. Sin mencionar el acento.

-Porque todo, gracias al acento, es obvio- digo chocando mi tarro con el suyo, que acaba de llegar.

-Eres preciosa, pelirroja e inglesa, y lo digo en orden de obviedad- me río ante su coquetería- ¿qué más debo de saber acerca de ti?- pregunta acercándose un poco más.

-Creo que con eso me conoces lo suficiente.

-¿Qué tal… tu nombre?- antes de pensar en uno falso, la música comienza a sonar. Es una country que me encanta. Así que sin pensarlo realmente, digo:

-¿Qué tal, mejor, un baile?- él me mira con los ojos empapados en brillo y me toma de la mano, llevándome a la pequeña pista que Tony improvisó cuando abrió este pequeño lugar.

Su cuerpo cerca del mío me marea y por dos segundos veo a Harry jalándome a bailar, lo que me hace pensar que beber más de tres litros de cerveza de golpe no fue una buena idea después de todo. Sonrío nerviosa y comenzamos a movernos.

-¿Qué debo de saber yo acerca de ti?- pregunto para desviar su mirada de mis labios y sacar a Harry de mi mente.

-Soy inglés.

-Eso también lo puedo saber, querido- él ríe y su aliento llena el espacio entre los dos.

-Mi cabello es de color negro y mis ojos… azules- me detengo un momento a ver sus ojos y los encuentro cautivadores, pero no necesariamente por su color, sino por su mirada. Sonrío.

Él se acerca y comienza a cantar en mi oreja, lo que me hace reír gracias a los nervios. Comienza a moverse más rápido, como si siguiera las instrucciones de los cantantes. Río descaradamente y él poco a poco se acerca a mi boca. Dejo de reír, sonrío y miro hacia abajo.

-Lo siento, pero chicas como yo, no besamos en bares como estos- lo hago reír gracias al hecho de usar una frase de la misma canción para responder. Poco a poco me separo y hago una seña marinera con la mano. Tomo mi abrigo, mientras dejo dinero para Tony y salgo de ahí.

* * *

Cuando la veo, tengo que cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir más de tres veces. La reconozco a bastante distancia, es imposible no reconocer a uno de nosotros. Manera de andar, pelo rojo. No se necesita más, Ginny está en casa.

No sé si acercarme, han pasado demasiados años… pero sé que si no lo hago, no me lo perdonaré. Más allá de pensarlo realmente, corriendo abro mi paraguas para que justo antes de que crucemos la calle, ella esté bajo de él. Veo como comienza a buscar la razón por la que la lluvia ha parado, así que pongo mi mano en su espalda alta, animándola a seguir. Su reacción me resulta extraña, ya que sus músculos en un primer momento se relajan ante el contacto, mas cuando ella se da cuenta de quién soy, todo resulta más tenso que tranquilo.

-Hola, pecoso - dice ella cuando volvemos a tocar la acera. Ha crecido. La veo un poco más delgada y mil veces más fuerte. Sus facciones son un poco más duras y sus ojos mil veces más alertas.

-Hola, pelirroja- una sonrisa se escapa de su boca, con una combinación de sentimientos que no logro comprender.

-¿Preciosa e inglesa?

-¿Eh? – ella rueda los ojos, quitándole importancia.

-¿Qué te trae por esta Londrés lluviosa, Ronny?- pregunta desviando la mirada y comenzando a caminar.

-Casi pareciera que tú. Pero no, tengo cosas que comprar

-Espera- me interrumpe- ¿por qué a ti no te persiguen mil fotógrafos como a Hermione?

-No soy tan famoso, al parecer- digo encogiéndome de hombros. Sé que es porque, para bien o para mal, el mundo mágico no está muy interesado en mí, pero eso realmente a mí me da paz mental, pero no es algo que muchos entiendan sin antes pensar un "pobrecito", así que desvío la plática- ¿tú no deberías estar rodeada de tarta de melaza y abrazos de mamá?

-Ja, no soy tú. A mí me recibe con sopa de calabaza dulce y pavo al horno, a ti con melaza- dice con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ese es a Harry, tonta. Pero… ¿por qué si tanto quieres ir, no estás allá?

-¿Obvio, no?

-¿El qué?

-El que no estoy lista para enfrentar el hecho de que salí huyendo de esa casa hace unos cuantos años atrás.- me sorprende cuando toma el tema en su primera oportunidad, porque aunque siempre ha sido directa, este es un tema que ha evitado por años.

-Yo también lo hice, Ginny. – digo con la voz baja.

-Pero tú tenías un pretexto perfecto, salvar al mundo- dice alzando las manos, como si mostrara un letrero. Su tono trata de ser bromista, pero sus ojos me atraviesan.

-Pues tú tampoco estuviste tan mal, ¿no crees? ¿la AFA? Por favor, Ginny, Inglaterra es mil veces mejor y lo sabes.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo puedes tú saberlo si nunca has estado en ella?

-Auch.

Y el comentario duele porque es cierto. Ni siquiera terminamos Howgarts y el Mundo Mágico nos cree los mejores, lo cual, ciertamente es incorrecto. Bueno, no se puede decir lo mismo de los otros dos, que han tomado más cursos y hasta pensaron en terminar el séptimo año, pero no sucedió y sé que ella no es la única que lo resiente.

-La escuela no lo es todo, Ron- dice dándome un ligero empujon en el brazo, tratando de animarme- no la necesitan.

Rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo y le doy un beso un tanto paternal en la coronilla a lo que ella rodea mi cintura y me aprieta. Ella lo lamenta, así como yo. Yo la extraño en casa, como ella me extraña a mí. Ambos lo sabemos, pero no necesitamos decirlo en voz alta.

-Yo diría que vayas ya, entre más pronto, menos duele, o al menos eso dice Hermi cuando me quita una curita.

-¿Todavía haces que Hermione te quite una curita? – mis orejas rojas se lo confirman.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde dejaste a mi esposa? – ahora son sus mejillas enrojecidas las que me ponen alerta- ¿Ginevra?

-Hey, tranquilo, es sólo que nunca la habías llamado "esposa" en frente de mí, aunque se nota que lo es, ¿tú usando un paraguas?- se burla de mí, pero al ver mi cara, responde- Yo necesitaba tomar un trago, así que se adelantó, creo que fue con Harry, la verdad no estoy segura.

Ambos nos miramos ante la mención de mi mejor amigo. Sé que lo sigue amando, aunque no la he visto durante tres años. Es así de sencillo, Ginny ama a Harry, pase lo que pase. Estoy seguro de que esa es la razón por la que necesitaba un trago.

-Todo estará bien- responde a la pregunta que le formularon mis ojos.

-Bueno, aprovecharé que está ocupada mientras le compro un regalo, creo que no estuvo bien cómo le llamé unos días atrás.

-Eres un mandilón, Weasley- dice riéndo abiertamente. Extrañaba ese sonido.

-No lo negaré, no gano nada haciendo eso. Te veo en casa, ¿verdad, pelirroja? – ella asiente mientras sale de mi paraguas y se adentra a la lluvia, con su andar extraño.

* * *

Sé que las cosas han cambiado, así que toco la puerta de mi casa en lugar de usar el juego de llaves que tengo. Después de un poco, comienzo a removerme nerviosa, ya que nadie abre la puerta. No dudo que tengan algún tipo de hechizo reconocedor de personas, más siendo como es aún el mundo mágico, así que ellos saben que soy yo y, yo sólo me recrimino no haber llamado antes.

Escucho un ruido proveniente de una parte de mi casa que no puedo especificar y pienso en ir a investigar. No estoy segura de qué encontrarme, las cosas son distintas pero sé que mi casa ha sido más de una vez atacada, sé que Hermione está con Harry y Ron estaba en pleno centro de Londres, y así comienzo a hacer una lista de las personas que seguramente están en otro lado, concluyendo que las únicas dos personas que siempre están en casa serían Molly y George. Molly, indefensa, George, deprimido. Con extremo cuidado, saco mi varita y comienzo a caminar mientras todos mis sentidos están alerta. El pasto me acaricia las piernas, es amarillo. Vuelvo a escuchar un pequeño ruido y me apresuro a dar la vuelta. Cuando lo hago, lanzo un hechizo petrificador fuerte que tiene un alcance hasta de 10 personas. Eso me dará unos cuantos segundos de ventaja para ver qué es lo que sucede. Cierro los ojos ante el haz de luz que sale de mi varita.

Cuando abro los ojos puedo ver a mamá con un pastel en manos, tirada de espaldas, petrificada. Y no es la única. También están Hermione con Ron por delante, quien al ver que lanzaba un hechizo, se había puesto frente a ella para protegerla; George, con una barba de días y Angelina de la mano; Percy, Charlie, Billy y Fleur, inclusive la tía Muriel estaba tiesa, con los ojos saltándole de sus órbitas, una vez más como flamenco enojado, todos bajo la típica parca blanca que se ocupa en los festejos Weasley.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, incluyendo captar lo que acababa de hacer, apareció Harry a mi lado y con un movimiento de mano, todos estaban libres una vez más. Voltea a verme, con esa sonrisa socarrona que me sacaba suspiros y dice:

-Bienvenida a casa, pelirroja.

No sé si es la manera en la que me llama, su cercanía o el simple hecho de volverlo a ver, pero me recorre un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Lo escondo volteando de golpe a ver a toda la familia Weasley reunida. Parpadeo y una vez más, antes de que pueda decir algo, Molly me envuelve en sus brazos.

Todos se acercan, imitándola. Hermione ríe al ver mi cara de confusión y me explica toda la conspiración: inmediatamente después de que tomara la decisión, habían planeado todo. Sabían que después de tres años en la academia, seguramente sería una paranoica de primera, así que Harry se había mantenido en el techo, esperando el momento en el que metiera la pata y petrificara a todos. Ante esa explicación, Ron le dio un pequeño golpe diciendo algo así como "y aún así, la dejaste hacerlo". Yo sonrío, abrazo y aprieto manos de personas conocidas y desconocidas que se dicen felices de tenerme de vuelta. Cuando es la hora de traer la comida, ignoro la posibilidad de usar magia y me adentro a la casa.

Me tomo dos segundos para hiperventilar, en lo que llega Hermione y me da un abrazo tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny, trate de convencerlos de lo contrario.

Siento un nudo en el estómago y la ganganta raspada, pero no me permito a mi misma derramar una sola lágrima. La tomo de los brazos en lo que consigo que mi respiración regrese a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? Me reciben como si nada… pero yo me fui…

-Pero siempre serás de la familia y es lo que les importa, principalmente a Molly. – me envuelve una vez en sus brazos y de golpe la idea cae en mi cabeza.

-Harry…

-El muy cabrón, el verdadero plan era que no te dejara petrificarnos. Pero está muy feliz de verte. – asiento, un poco distraida- Ginevra, quita esa cara. Todos te queremos, pase lo que pase. Ahora, tienes que reponerte, porque dentro de poco daré la noticia, así que te necesito a mi lado.

Abro los ojos y asiento, mientras acaricio su aún plano vientre. Ella ríe y me contagia. Levantamos las varitas y levitamos toda la comida de regreso a la carpa y todos, como buenos Weasleys aplauden ante el olor.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Habíamos comenzado a reír, tomados de la mano, caminando por la orilla de la carpa, ignorando a todo el mundo. Gracias a las nuevas misiones, los pocos momentos que pasabamos juntos, los disfrutábamos prácticamente siempre solos. Su vestido, de un verde esmeralda y sin mangas hacía que todo su cuerpo, en especial su espalda, estuviese perfectamente delineado, pero también frío.

Me quité el saco y lo deposité en sus hombros llenos de pecas, a lo que ella me sonrío, mientras tomaba mis manos y las posaba para comenzar a bailar. En un principio nos movíamos siguiendo el ritmo de la música, pero hubo un punto en el que realmente todo era un pretexto para estar más cerca y nuestros pasos eran más bien un balanceo tranquilizante.

-¿Ahora a dónde irán?- preguntó mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Su cabello estaba suelto y olía a fresas, así que no pude evitar hundir mi nariz en la parte alta de su coronilla.

-Egipto, creo.- respondí perdido.

-¿Ahí sí podré ir con ustedes? – dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Preciosa, ya hemos hablado de esto… - ella se separó un poco, viéndome directamente a los ojos, mientras pasaba sus finas manos por mi cabello.

-Yo sé que no soy Hermione, ni Ron y jamás tendré la confianza que les tienes a ellos en el campo de batalla, pero lo único que deseo es estar contigo. Las cosas son peligrosas, no necesito que me lo digas, yo sé que no iría a un día de campo, pero iría contigo y podría ayudarte, cuidar-

-Gin, es demasiado peligroso…

Ella bajó la mirada y sus manos. No se separó de mí, pero sin duda alguna estaba un poco más tensa.

-Él ya no está aquí, ya no te hará daño a traves de mí, te lo prometo- enterró un poco su nariz en mi pecho y yo besé la parte alta de su cabeza, antes de separarla un poco.

-Con él no se acaban los peligros que te podrían lastimar, tiene seguidores que harían lo mismo o más sólo para lastimarnos…

-Yo también viví al guerra, ¿lo recuerdas? Tal vez no tuve a Lord Voldemort frente a mí, pero tuve a mortífagos por maestros- ahora estabamos completamente separados, ella levantó su vestido y pude ver cicatrices en sus pies y piernas- Y no eran exactamente como tener a Sprout- dijo con una risa pequeña, un tanto hueca.

-No estoy diciendo que no puedas, Gin, estoy diciendo que no quiero que tengas más de esas- dije mientras tomaba su mano, acortando un poco más la distancia entre nosotros.

-No me importaría tener un millón de ellas por todo el cuerpo, si acambio pudiése estar contigo y protegerte hasta de ti mismo- con su mano libre, acarició la bendita cicatriz con un cariño que me hizo temblar un poco.

Tomé su mano y la junté con la que ya estaba envuelta en las mías, las acerqué a mi boca y las besé, tratándo de mostrar con ese gesto lo mucho que la amaba. Ella, en respuesta, suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y dos gruesas lágrimas se escapaban de ellos. Me soltó, haciéndose para atrás, mientras con voz cortada dijo:

-Si no me aceptas con ustedes, veré mi manera de ayudarlos, sea aquí o por cualquier otro lado. Porque Harry, creo que aún no entiendes que no es que yo quiera morir en batalla, pero quiero que vivas después de ella.

-Gin…

-Nada de "Gin"… ¡no puedo creer que aún me veas como una pequeña indefensa!

-Ginevra, no sabes lo que hay allá afuera, no tienes los conocimientos, el entrenamien-

-¿Quieres que sea un auror? ¿Eso necesito para poder ayudarte a vivir? Con gusto, Potter, con muchísimo gusto- su voz era apenas audible gracias al nudo que parecía estar en su garganta. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas fuera de control, sacó su varita y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, desapareció.

Fue la última vez que vi a Ginevra Weasley.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Hasta hoy. Hoy, que ha regresado a casa y está en brazos de Molly escuchando las anécdotas de George al volver a ver a Angelina, con una sonrisa en la cara. No necesito que alguien me diga que parezco ido, pues sé que mi mente está en el pasado, en ese último encuentro y en lo que pasó por la mañana.

La vi desde que llegó un kilómetro atrás. Sé que decidió aparecerse un poco más lejos de lo normal para caminar y calmar su cabeza, la conozco demasiado. Antes de tocar, casi inconscientemente acomodó su cabello y casi pude oler a fresas. Moví mi pie, creando un sonido un poco antes de lo esperado, logrando captar su atención. Me sorprendió ya que el sonido fue casi audible.

Llegué al otro lado del techo, siendo lo más silencioso posible y le hice una seña a Ron, quien movió una charola, haciendo que ella se apresure, corriendo de una manera que me logra casi hipnotizar. Lanzó el hechizo antes de que pudiera dejar de admirarla, así que viéndolos a todos petrificados, me concedí dos segundos más para verla, sin que ella fuese consciente de ello. Sentí casi cómo le robaba esos segundos y me sentí de una manera que no me sentía desde hace mucho.

-¿Qué tanto estás pensando, vaquero?- me dice una voz ligeramente ronca tan cerca de mi oreja que me eriza la piel, no necesariamente en un buen sentido.

-Woow, lograste llegar.

-No me lo perdería por nada.

-¿Por qué, si ni la conoces?

-Pero es casi tu hermana pequeña, obviamente no me voy a perder ese reencuentro.

Antes de que pueda decirle algo, escucho una pequeña tos de parte de Hermione, quien tiene su varita en la garganta, amplificando el sonido. Parece tener los ojos rojos y está nerviosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me paro y avanzo hacia ella, quien toma las manos de Ron y comienza a decir:

-Hola… hola a todos. No saben lo feliz que soy de estar aquí y darle la bienvenida a Ginny, a este siempre su hogar- está tan nerviosa que su voz tiembla y por primera vez en toda la tarde desivío mi mirada de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- casi le leo los labios a Ron.

-Ten-tengo una noticia que darte- voltea a verlo y en por sus ojos: lo sé. Una felicidad que creía perdida me inunda- Vas a ser papá, amor.

Esas últimas palabras las dice tan bajito que de no tener la varita en su lugar, nadie hubiera entendido. Aunque, tal vez, sólo por la emoción de Ron no hubieran sido tan necesarias las palabras. Veo cómo la besa, la alza por los aires dando vueltas, tan feliz como alguien amado por la persona que ama puede estarlo. Cuando la pone de regreso en el piso, me busca con la mirada y me llama a gritos, mientras Hermione me abre los brazos para que sea parte de ese momento. No puedo creerlo, así como tampoco puedo evitar correr, abrazarlos y llorar un poco. Siento como una persona más se une a nuestro abrazo, que por el olor, sin duda alguna es ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo estamos así, pero estoy seguro que es insuficiente. Me siento en casa. Hasta que ella habla:

-¡Qué felicidad, chicos!- está delante de nosotros, casi encima de mí.

Nos separamos, pues su voz nos cae como un balde de agua fría. Qué digo, helada. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Gin pregunta: -Gracias, pero ¿quién eres tú?- incluso ríe un poco al final de su pregunta. Estoy seguro que no tiene intenciones malas, inclusive diría que ingenuamente cree que es una colada en su fiesta de bienvenida.

-Sahavanna, mucho gusto- mientras le extiende su mano, puedo ver a Ginny registrar cada centímetro de ella. Sé lo que ve: pequeña, rubia, pecas, delgada, ojos azules y sonrisa fácil- no sabes cuánto he esperado para conocer a la pequeña hermana de Harry.

-De Ron, no soy hermana de Harry- dice mientras aprieta, ligeramente demasiado fuerte, su mano.

-Bueno, es que, ya sabes, tantos años, todos son ya una gran familia- dice Sahavanna retorciendo su cabello, nerviosa.

-Sí, bueno… Entonces ¿quién eres? –vuelve a repetir, tal vez más ruda de lo necesario.

-¿Harry no te ha contado? Pensé que seguían en contacto, soy su prometida.

No ha terminado de decir eso cuando toma mi brazo y me acerca a ella, depositando un beso en mi mellija, mientras siento los ojos de Ginevra Weasley clavarse en mí.

* * *

¡Ups, está comprometido! Jiji...  
Espero les haya gustado esta entrega. Para que lo sepan: actualizaré (o al menos eso intentaré) cada semana, entre el martes y el miércoles.  
Muchísimas gracias a:  
ginnypotterwe: Muchas gracias, es bueno saberlo :3 Cada semanita, o ese es el plan jajajaja  
ImInTheDarknees : Me ha hecho muy feliz tu review, no sólo porque fue el primero pero porque te ha encantado. Espero esta segunda parte también.  
y a: Alex0552, Ariadne Malfoy Nott, Veneloforte MG y katahcullenpotter, por sus follows y favorites, ojalá se animen a comentar.

Estoy muy emocionada por esta historia, muchas gracias a todos.  
Regálenme un review, se siente bien bonito.  
Nina.


	3. Una y otra vez

**Disclaimer: Rowling es la reina de todo esto y todos lo sabemos.**

 **La canción utilizada es de Ricky Martin** jajajajajaja

 _Les cuento: todo esta historia nació por este capítulo y por la canción de "Una y otra vez" de LODVG. Ojalá la puedan escuchar. ¡disfruten mucho y nos leemos abajo!  
P.D.: _Ariadne Malfoy Nott, mereces doble mención por tu review en La Feria, muchísimas gracias, me hiciste muy feliz.

 **Una y otra vez**

 _¿Qué está pasando? Trato de abrir los ojos y no veo la manera. Trato de ser consiente de mi cuerpo y lo noto pesado, sin forma. Recuerdo mi entrenamiento: para esto estoy preparada- o al menos eso me han hecho creer por tres años. Así que… ¿Cómo abro los ojos?_

 _Recuerdo que lo primero, es recordar. Así que voy por buen camino. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Recuerdo… ¡Ah! Dolor, dolor intenso en ¿dónde? Ok, no trates de recordar eso, Ginevra, que este dolor duele demasiado, tranquila, vamos tranquilas… Recuerdo… Recuerdo hechizos, muchos, por todos lados… Recuerdo una casa abandonada y el sonido de unas botas… recuerdo su sonrisa ¿de quién?... Algo iba bien en la misión… ¡Misión! ¡Bingo, estaba en una misión! Misión y dolor solo puede significar que cometí una estupidez y me lastimé ¿alguien más estará herido?_

 _Intento moverme, pero puedo sentir mis extremidades entumecidas. Intento abrir los ojos y me topo con algo envolviéndolos. Muevo mis manos solamente y siento la fricción de las cuerdas en ellas. ¡Genial, amordazada! ¿por qué no me petrificaron? Eso sería más fácil y efectivo… a menos de que, ¡no son magos!_

SIETE MESES ANTES

Me debo de recordar parpadear. No sé cómo no lo vi venir, tiene lógica después de todo, tres años no pasan en vano. Tres años donde me dediqué completamente a entrenar, a enseñar, básicamente a sobrevivir. Las cosas están tensas, no necesito que nadie lo haga obvio, así que me fuerzo a sonreírle a la pequeña elfa.

-Wooow, felicidades… ¿desde cuándo? – pregunto, tratando de no sonar tan acartonada.

-No mucho, realmente… hoy será un mes. ¡Oh, Haggy, hoy cumplimos un mes de prometidos!- da pequeños saltos y le besa. Aparto la mirada.

-Coff… coff… bueno, me gustaría seguir celebrando el hecho de que soy padre, si me disculpan- dice Ron, abrazando posesivamente a Hermione por la espalda.

Todos reímos y desviamos una vez más el tema a lo que es verdaderamente importante. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero puedo notar la mano de George en mi hombro en todo momento. Se lo agradezco, mucho.

-Hey, Enana, entonces ¿un partido de Quiddich para celebrar?- lo pienso realmente por dos segundos: ver a la elfa embadurnarce con su _Haggy_ o golpear una blugger.

-Pensé que jamás lo dirías.

Una media hora después, cuando todos estamos con las protecciones y las escobas, comenzamos el juego. No sin antes un intercambio de miradas entre Hermione y yo, del cuál sólo puedo resumir que lo lamenta y que no esperaba que yo no lo supiera. Claro, porque estoy subscrita a Corazón de Bruja. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no quiero que ella sienta que debío de habermelo dicho, aunque tal vez debío de haberlo hecho. Así que tomo mi escoba y después de dar una patada en el suelo, me alzo al vuelo.

Obviamente Harry juega y, ¿por qué no? Es mi buscador contrincante. Obviamente amaría ser cazadora, pero todos piden que sea capitana, "por mi regreso", así como buscadora. Sé que no tengo manera de ganarle, pero de cualquier manera, tampoco se lo haré más fácil. Sin mencionar, que así tengo un pretexto más para golpearlo _accidentalmente_ , claro está.

-Entonces, Weasley…- me dice, dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Volteo a verlo y por dos segundos volvemos a tener 16 años y estamos en la sala común, celebrando. Sonrío, porque sé que él lo está intentando y yo también debo de hacerlo.

-No me ganarás, Potter- le digo antes de devolverle el golpe. Sonríe, ligeramente menos tenso.

El partido comienza y puedo ver a Angelina intentar desde un inicio anotar y se me escapa una sonrisa nostálgica ante el recuerdo de juegos pasados. Me dedico unos segundos a mirar el campo, a Bill jugar como cazador y a George como golpeador. Sin darme cuenta, busco a Fred y un dolor se abre paso en mi corazón. Pero antes de que pueda sentirlo por completo, logro ver un rayo dorado cerca de mí. Lentamente y sin tratar de llamar la atención, comienzo a seguirla. Escucho cómo la elfa Sahavanna le comienza a gritar a Harry, a lo que él saluda desde los aires y tomo mi oportunidad.

Él lo nota unos diez segundos después y sé que con la velocidad de su escoba, no serán realmente ventaja.

 _Nota mental, Ginevra, cómprate una nueva escoba._

Pasamos al lado de la casa, la carpa y nos elevamos un poco más allá del estanque. Está junto a mí y sé que podría ir más rápido, así que realmente sin pensarlo, choco ligeramente con su escoba, lo que le hace voltear a verme. Unas ganas infantiles me ganan, mientras interiormente lucho contra las ganas de golpearlo, le muestro mi lengua, a manera de distracción. Él desacelera un poco, riendo ante mi expresión, aunque eso no me da la ventaja suficiente.

Estiro la mano en busca de la snitch y siento cómo él la toma, jalándome hacia él. Con la mano libre, logro estabilizar mi escoba frente a él, mientras me obliga a parar.

-Ginny.

-Harry- digo, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Ginny- repite.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto, tratando de esquivar su mirada.

-Te he extrañado.

Sé que no lo puedo engañar, no a él.

-Yo también a ti, Harry. Pero seamos realistas, has sabido salir adelante- digo, sonriendo y tratando de ahogar el nudo en la garganta. Busco la snitch, para tener un pretexto y desviar la mirada. Finjo verla a lo lejos y vuelo.

Él no me persigue, sé que no le importa, pero de cualquier manera me impulso con la mayor fuerza posible, doy dos vueltas en lo que mi corazón se calma, mientras lo miro mantenerse en el mismo lugar. No lo puedo evitar y vuelvo a su lado.

Él entiende el mensaje, realmente no quiero hablar de eso, al menos no ahora. Se posiciona a mi lado y nos acompañamos de regreso al campo donde todos están jugando muy entretenidos. Mi equipo va perdiendo, porque aunque tenemos a Angelina, Ron es el Guardían del otro equipo. Harry me alcanza y antes de que logre reaccionar, comienza a hacerme cosquillas, llamando la atención de todos.

Inmediatamente después, no sin antes de percatarse de que estoy bien sentada en mi escoba, vuela buscando la pelota dorada.

-¡Esto es guerra, Potter! – le grito, mientras lo comienzo a perseguir. Todos estallan en risas, al vernos volver a ser nosotros mismos. Y así tardamos un tiempo indefinido, entre los aires, risas y recuerdos.

Cuando aterrizo con la snitch en alto, todos vitorean felices y riendo, sabiendo que Harry me regalado este pequeño momento de victoria.

Después de una ducha, todos volvemos a estar bajo la carpa, el sol ya se está ocultando. Volvemos a comer y contar chistes, mientras George saca unos cuantos de los juegos que había creado con Fred y muerdo mi pastel de bienvenida, de esos que solo exiten para embarrarse la cara. Sin embargo, sé que la cabeza de algunos de nosotros están en otros lados.

Observo a Sahavanna, es linda con Harry; platican, comen y hasta ríen juntos. Una parte de mí siente una punzada fuerte de celos, pero me recuerdo a mí misma que fue una decisión inevitable el haberme marchado. En Inglaterra, con la sombra de los tres, jamás me hubiera sido posible expandirme realmente como auror. En Francia, las cosas son distintas. Día a día me lo recuerdo a mí misma.

Me bañan con su aguamenti hasta que el merengue desaparece de mi cara, George me extiende una toalla, para que me seque un poco el cabello empapado.

-Hey, Enana, acompáñame.

-¿Qué pasa, Georgie? – digo al entrar a la casa.

-¿No sabías, eh?

-¿Qué? ¿qué perdiste la cabeza y te dejaste crecer la barba? Es de mal gusto, hermano, yo que tú lo reconcidero- tomo su barbilla y la froto fuertemente, haciendo que él ría.

-No te hagas la tonta, Ginny.

-No, no sabía… ¿se ha notado demasiado?

-Neh, bueno… la verdad sí, un poco, pero la enana esa no tiene dos neuronas para notarlo.

-Hey, enana soy yo, ella es una elfa –él me mira como si tuviese tres ojos y sólo ríe, tomando mi cabeza mientras me despeina.

-Bueno, la elfa esa. ¿Ya le habrán dado su calcetín? – ambos, sin poder evitarlo, nos carcajeamos como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Debe ser linda, si Harry la eligió es por algo- él suelta un bufido que me llama la atención, lo veo alzando una ceja, pidiéndole que se explique.

-Realmente no tuvo mucha opción, ¿no crees? – mantengo mi mirada fija- no te hagas la tonta, Ginny, te fuiste, él no te iba a esperar por siempre.

Si mi anatomía lo permitiese, mi mandíbula estaría tocando el suelo.

-Ah, pero ¿yo a él sí? ¿yo sí podía quedarme en casa esperando a que El Salvador llegara de todas las misiones necesarias, verdad?

-Ginny, no te pongas toda feminista conmigo, sabes que a eso no me refiero.

-Oh, perdón- digo con bastante sarcasmo- ¿entonces, a qué te refieres, bello hermano?

-Harry tiene responsabilidades, Ginny. Él ahora es más bien una figura pública y, como tal, se le piden ciertas cosas.

-¿Te refieres a que lo están obligando a casarse? ¿Desde cuándo Harry hace lo que le pide el Ministro?

-No al cien por ciento, también afecta que el hombre siempre ha querido una familia y todos aquí lo sabemos. Pero sí le han mencionado que entre más pronto encuentre a la elegida, mejor. Y obviamente, como la elegida se fue a jugar luchas en Francia, no tuvo más remedio.

-Odio que tomes su lado.

-No estoy tomando su lado, pelirroja, pero no quiero que quedes como yo.

Inevitablemente eso me paraliza. Sé que nada se podrá comparar con la relación que Fred y George tenían, viví de primera mano lo devastado que se sintió… Entiendo que, aunque él siga adelante, realmente una gran parte de él, falleció junto a la sonrisa de Fred. Jamás, nada, se comparará a eso, pero entiendo su punto, entiendo el amor que lo llevó a hablarme aquí y de esa manera.

Lo abrazo, él me abraza y no es necesario algo más.

* * *

Sahavanna se ha parado a buscar un poco de pastel, casi inmediatamente después de que Ginny ha mordido el pastel de merengue, antes de que pueda decirle algo. Antes de que pudiera decirle que ese pastel fue hecho específicamente y solo con la intención de que Ginny lo mordiera, dejándolo incomible. Y es que esa tradición de los Weasleys era tan natural para todos, que cuando ella llega a pedir un pedazo, todos ríen.

Espero una burla de parte de George y es cuando noto que ni él ni Ginny están en el panorama. Pero me topo con una mirada mucho más acusadora y es la de Hermione, quien me mira fijamente, sin notar que yo soy consciente de eso. Su mirada es una combinación de desapruebo y preocupación, a tal nivel que me hacen temblar.

Mi prometida regresa- aun no me hago a la idea de que lo sea- y le explico la pequeña tradición de tener dos pasteles. Ella me escucha con atención, pero tiene el ceño fruncido, como si no pudiese entender algo. Le pregunto qué es lo que pasa, a lo que me responde,

-Es que, Haggy, yo siempre había entendido que los Weasleys son pobres, ¿no?- ese comentario desde un principio me eriza la piel, dejándome incómodo- pero, se dan lujos como tirar un pastel, entonces…

No puedo escuchar más lo que dice, me desconecto pensando en qué es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Qué me importa si el Mundo Mágico me quiere ver de la mano con alguien? No puedo estar de la mano con alguien que no entiende que no es cuestión de dinero, pero sí de felicidad, acompañamiento y detalles en la vida. No puedo estar fingiendo amor enfrente de la persona que amo tanto, que he dejado libre.

Ellos merecen mucho más que esto. Ellos me lo han dado todo, desde un pastel extra para morder hasta los suéteres en Navidad. Ellos, mi familia, no merece que les mienta en la cara, porque son a ellos a los que amo y no a esta mujer estructural que sabe sonreir a las cámaras.

Antes de decir algo, me recuerdo a mí mismo respirar, tranquilizarme.

-Sahavanna… -ella me mira, como si al fin le fuese a dar la respuesta de un gran examen- necesito salir, creo que necesito un poco de espacio, ¿te molesta si me voy un poco antes que tú?

Definitivamente no es lo que ella esperaba, pero parpadea y asiente, comenzando a decir cómo ella también se sentía un poco cansada y preferiría irse a su casa. Hay un punto en el que desaparece, pero ya no soy muy consciente de ello. Me despido de Ron y Hermione, alegando que necesito un poco de espacio. Ambos evitan preguntar, pero me piden precaución.

Antes de desaparecer, miro atrás, una vez más en busca de mi pelirroja, al no verla, no lo pienso más.

Me aparezco una calle antes, comienzo a caminar y guardo mi varita. Es lo interesante de ir al bar de Tony, no hay magia a la vista, pues también atiende a muggles, pero si tú eres parte de la comunidad mágica, hará que tus bebidas nunca acaben, que tengas lo que necesites y que tu cuenta en Gringotts quede practicamente vacía.

Al verme, Tony alza una ceja, pero no dice nada. Pocas veces desde que ella se fue, me aparezco aquí con mi apariencia natural. Con un gesto en la mano, aparece una botella de cerveza de mantequilla frente mío, junto a un poco de botana. Miro a Tony, pensando en el bajo porcentaje de alcohol que esto tiene y él sólo me sonríe, fingiendo inocencia. Tomo un largo trago. Necesito algo más fuerte o esta noche será demasiado larga.

* * *

El pay de melaza que mamá preparó aún sigue sin probarse, lo cual me hace darme cuenta de que él no está, inmediatamente después de que salgo con George a mi lado.

 _Seguro está en la baño, no seas paranoica, Ginevra._

Intento despejar mi cabeza hablando con los demás invitados, muchos de ellos si quiera tenían idea de que vivía en las tierras francesas. Después de unos buenos cuarenta minutos, decido que algo ha sucedido. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, me desaparezco.

Cuando entro al bar y lo miro, en la barra solo mientras toma una cerveza de mantequilla, agradezco mi extraña corazonada. No sé si acercarme o no, tal vez soy la última a quien quiere ver, por algo huyó de la fiesta. Pero aún así, en contra de mis pensamientos, me sinto a su lado.

-Dos wiskey de fuego, Tony. Y ya sabes, que sean continuos.

-A la orden, Gin.

-Ni siquiera me preguntaré cómo me encontraste.- me dice sonríendo.

-Sabes bien que ambos amamos a Tony- digo con un poco de diversión en la voz, a lo que él ríe un poco, eso me relaja, no tiene problemas con que esté con él. Me acerco a su oido y tontamente digo:

-Las chicas no deben de llorar.

-Que bueno que no lo estoy haciendo.

Ambos reímos, justo al momento en el que Tony llega con el pedido. Volteo a verlo, mientras alzo el pequeño vaso que tengo frente mío. Él hace lo mismo, y como si lo hubieramos ensayado, tomamos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí bueno, ahora que ya tienes alcohol de verdad en tu sangre, ¿te gustaría explicarme por qué huiste de mi fiesta de bienvenida, Potter? – él bufa en respuesta.

-Es complicado- dice, mientras vacía su vaso.

-"Es complicado"- imito con una voz bastante femenina, antes de decir lo que planeo, apuro mi tago una vez más, el cual me quema la garganta. -A ver, tú y yo no podemos negar lo que pasó. Yo te amé con locura y tú, me correspondiste como pudiste.

-Hey, yo también te amo con locura- dice fingiendo enojo.

-Bueno, pues, yo te amé con locura y tú me amaste con locura, no podemos negar eso- digo mientras choco mi trago contra el suyo, otra vez lleno- así que, hoy en día somos esta relación amorfa en la que la confianza no falta, ni la compañía, ni la alegría. ¿O me equivoco?- si no estuviera empezando a estar ebria, temería por la respuesta; en cambio él niega felizmente con la cabeza- Así que hoy, esta noche, tengamos pantalones suficientes para pasarla bien, para beber, para hablar con honestidad, seriedad, ya sabes, decirnos las cosas necesarias, bailar y beber un poco más. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

A manera de respuesta, él toma mi trago y lo acerca a sus labios, tomándose de golpe lo que vendría siendo tres shots de un wiskey normal. Yo río, embriagada así como emocionada, tomo el suyo y repito la acción.

-Así que ¿te fuiste de mi fiesta por qué…?

-Antes tú respóndeme por qué te fuiste de Inglaterra.

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie, Harry, eres el único al que le avisé- respondo mientras toco su nariz rápidamente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué Francia?

-No, no, no, no. Antes tú respóndeme porqué te fuiste.

-¿La verdad? Porque ante ustedes no puedo fingir- alzo la ceja, en busca de más explicación; él suspira- Supongo que ya te contaron, las cosas no son sencillas siendo "El Salvador", ya que yo sé que no lo soy, no era más que un crío con una obligación. Antes creía que podía no hacerles caso, ignorarlos y seguir mi vida pero los medios no lo toman así y el cuartel de Aurores, así como el Ministerio, creen mejor que sigamos con esa fachada.

Él se queda mirando su bebida unos segundos, como si continuar le costara demasiado, así que para animarlo, tomo mi trago de golpe, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Lo hace y continua:

-Es fácil cuando estás frente a cámaras y del brazo de Sahavanna. Son segundos y lo único que tengo que hacer es prácticamente sonreír. Ella habla, ella me abraza, ella hace todo el circo necesario. Yo no quería que ella fuera a tu fiesta, pero no soporto mentirle, no más de lo que lo hago diario. Así que le dije y ella, contra todo lo pensado, fue. Pensé que lo podría soportar, estar de su brazo, riendo y platicando. No me lo tomes a mal, es una chica increíble- esas palabras me pesan un poco más de lo que me gustaría admitir- pero… pero no podía no ser yo en medio de toda mi familia.

Su confesión me quiebra. No sé si por el hecho de que aún nos sigue viendo como su familia, por la conversación que acabo de tener con George o por el hecho de que él siente que día a día, necesita mentir. Aunque, al menos mínimamente, lo comprendo. Yo hago lo mismo. Tomo mi vaso, lleno otra vez y lo empino. Lo volteo a ver y digo:

-Elegí Francia porque es fea, olorosa y tiene una academia de aurores.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea fea?- me mira, un tanto divertido.

-Para obligarme a regresar en algún punto.

Unos segundos pasan en silencio y ambos tomamos un poco más. Tony nos comienza a ver de reojo, siendo consciente de que llevamos demasiados tragos en poco tiempo.

-Me falta un año para graduarme de auror- lo dice alzando la cejas, ufano, un tanto retador. Definitivamente yo no sabía eso, así que mis ojos se abren como platos, pero resistiendo las ganas de preguntar, digo:

-Llevo 3 años enseñando DCLAO en-

-Beubatoux- me interrumpe. Lo miro, exigiendo una explicación- No me dijo Hermione, ni Fleur, si eso es lo que piensas.

-Pero… ¿cómo lo sabes?- aun no puedo salir de mi sorpresa.

-¿En verdad crees que no me mantengo al tanto de ti? – esa frase, me descoloca un poco. Tomo un shot más. Él continúa con el juego implícito.

-En la primera clase de la Academia, tenía mucho miedo, porque ni Ron ni Hermione estaban conmigo.

-Me han ofrecido jugar quidditch profesional.

Esta vez, él no lo sabía. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y su boca parece querer decir muchas cosas, sin encontrar las palabras.

-Debo de admitir, no lo sabía. Aunque tampoco me sorprende- me rio fuertemente, un poco halagada. Su mirada se pierde un poco y sé que recuerda mi promesa de volverme auror. Tomo un último trago y me paro.

-Harry Potter, dije que esta noche nos divertiríamos. Así que tú y yo- mientras digo esto, jalo levemente su mano hacia mí, parándome directo a la pista- vamos a bailar.

-Enana, no hay música…

-¿Y eso cuándo nos ha detenido antes?

Me mira con ojos tortuosos, tratando de hacer que cambie de opinión, pero cuando me ve negar con la cabeza mientras sonrío, toma de golpe su bebida y se une conmigo al ritmo imaginario al que comienzo a mover mi cadera, una canción completamente imaginaria. La primera, de muchas.

* * *

-Tú tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

-No me hables así, Ronald.

Se acerca a mí, con una cara casi tan roja como su cabello. Me rodea por la cintura, acarisiando levemente mi vientre. Me recorre un escalofrío por la manera en que lo hace, cargado de amor y deseo. Se agacha, quedando a esa altura y comienza a besarme debajo de la blusa. No puedo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Hola, campeón, ¿cómo estás? Soy papá.

-Ronald...

Él me mira desde abajo, con esa sonrisa tan suya, inocente y fácil. –Yo siento que será niño. ¿No es así, Ronnie?

-¿Ronnie?- pregunto, haciendome un poco para atrás y tomándolo de los hombros.

-Es broma, amor. No me importa si es niño o niña y los nombres los elegiremos juntos- sus ojos azules me miran intensamente mientras se vuelve a poner a mi altura. Me abraza posesivamente, al oido me dice: -pero sí tenemos cosas que hablar.

-Lo sé…

-Hermi… ¿crees en verdad que es lo correcto?

-Se aman, pero están muy tontos como para darse cuenta. Así que sí, me gusta creer que es lo correcto.

-¿Viste su cara cuando vio a Ginny? ¿ese es tu plan, que vuelva y vuelvan a verse, verdad? –abro la boca para responder, pero no me deja- ¡porque es magnífico!

Parpadeo continuamente. Él sonríe.

-Amo que planeas todo, amor- me vuelve a abrazar y yo suspiro, él sólo había descubierto una parte del plan.

-Bueno, no es todo el plan. Necesito tu ayuda, para lo que falta y lo sabes- lo miro, alzando una ceja, insinuándome.-pero ¿qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo, Ron?

Él se separa y me mira. Me lleva a la cama y me sienta, me comienza a besar.

-Ya sé qué quiero a cambio de tu plan- abro los ojos, un poco asustada, él continúa- Quiero que dejemos a Harry… no dejarlo, dejarlo. Sólo ya no quiero que vayamos a las misiones con él.

Intento decir algo, pero me calla poniendo un dedo en mis labios- así que hablaré con él. El trío de oro se acabó, ¿ok? – retira su dedo de mis labios, expectante de mi respuesta.

-Sí, el trío de oro se acabó. Con todo esto, no volveré a tocar el campo de batalla- digo señalando mi vientre, él sonríe, ufano de haber sido tan convincente- pero tú sí.

-Harry no nos necesita, ambos lo sabem-

Ahora es mi turno de callarlo.

-No es cuestión de necesitar. Él puede solo, lo ha hecho desde que tiene once años, amor, eso lo sé. Pero tú eres auror, te gusta y no te perdonarías a ti mismo si algo le pasa y tú no estás a su lado. Yo estaré bien, me cuidaré y al fin podré tomar el lugar que tanto quiero en el Ministerio.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Aparte, te necesito ahí, junto a él en el campo de batalla para el siguiente paso del plan- lo miro duramente. Él rueda los ojos.

-Eso no es tan importante…

-Es la felicidad de prácticamente toda la familia, incluyéndote y por ende, a mí.

Él me mira con estrellas en los ojos. Me besa, primero lentamente. Nos recostamos, él siendo cuidadoso con cargar su peso en sus codos que están junto a mi cara. Puedo deducir que sonrío y que mis ojos están radiantes, así como él. Nos volvemos a besar, no por última vez.

-Entonces… ¿Seguimos con el plan? –pregunto, separándome un poco.

-¿Comenzamos? Tenemos el tiempo contado- me mira de una manera que hace que me recorra un escalofrío. Él no pierde el tiempo y ataca mi cuello con besos que me hacen perder el aliento.

* * *

- _Yo me siento al fin feliz, la tristeza no es para mí…_

Definitivamente estamos más borrachos de lo que deberíamos. Después de que Tony nos ofreciera un poco de poción contra la ebriedad mientras bailábamos en su pista- aún sin música- creímos que era tiempo de marcharnos. Nos reíamos mientras salimos, bailamos por las calles y encontramos otro bar, completamente muggle. Y después otro. Y una y otra vez volvimos a cantarnos las verdades, bailarnos las penas y amarnos las miradas.

- _Ay no me digas nooooo, si escondes algo, dáaaamelooo._

Cuando entramos a un bar muggle que tenía un escenario en medio, decidimos quedarnos, sólo para saber qué era eso, no después de recibir una burla de ella diciendo que "era una vergüenza para cualquier muggle y su mundo". En un principio sólo era divertido ver como todos hacían una vergüenza de ellos mismos mientras cantaban frente a todos. Ella reía, yo me deleitaba viéndola. Hasta que una mesera nos acercó un libro con todas las canciones posibles y ella decidió que sería buena idea que hicieramos de nosotros mismos, una vergüenza.

- _Pues el destino, así lo escribióooo_

No le fue tan sencillo subirme, para ser realistas. Primero pedí un poco de botana, convenciéndola que si comíamos un poco, no caminaríamos tan chueco. Yo lanzaba, ella cachaba con la boca, más de la mitad de los cacahuates terminaron en el piso.

 _-Si no lo es, tal vez será mañanaaaaa_

Su cabello está despeinado, toma el micrófono de manera bastante apasionada. Me mira cuando canta y sus ojos tienen un brillo tan grande que me alientan a seguir cantando, aún cuando sé que los gallos están más horribles que un dementor.

No quiero que esto termine, jamás.

 _-Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú._

 _-Preparate que la noche no perdonaaaaa_

Ella se va acercando poco a poco, moviendo sus caderas, mareándome más que el tequila. Baila, toma el micrófono y baja hasta el piso, haciendo notar cómo el entrenamiento de auror ha marcado todo su cuerpo. Se vuelve a alzar y en un paso, está enfrente de mí.

 _Mañana, mañana…_

 _Si es amor, abrazame con ganas…_

Cuando terminamos la canción besándonos, el bar estalla en aplausos. Ella sonríe contra mis labios y yo me dejo llevar, porque ella tiene razón, hoy tenemos la valentía suficiente de ser felices.

Salimos del bar muggle abrazados. Tenemos suficiente alcohol en las venas, pero a su vez ya pasó suficiente tiempo como para fingir que todo lo que está pasando no tendrá consecuencias. Lo he besado, no lo he pensado.

Lo siento recargar su cabeza sobre la mía y se forma un nudo en mi garganta, mientras veo cómo el sol sale enfrente nuestro. Me gustaría, amaría enteramente que esta noche se prolongara por siempre, que él y yo no peleáramos, que él aceptara mi ayuda y yo aceptara la suya. Que tuviera la fuerza de seguir en Inglaterra, de seguir esperándolo y dándole su espacio. Que ambos aceptáramos nuestro amor y nos hiciéramos responsables de él.

Me separo de él, sólo lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos y él, a manera de respuesta, se pone frente a mí, acomodando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Sonríe, de lado. Puedo ver sus ojos bañados en un brillo especial, en compañía con los colores del amanecer. Comienza a acercar su cara a la mía y sé que si ese beso se repite, no tendré fuerzas suficientes para hacer lo correcto.

-Debo regresar, Harry. – su mano sostiene mi cintura, haciendo todo definitivamente más difícil. –Salúdame a Sahavanna. – y antes de arrepentirme, beso su boca con las últimas fuerzas que tengo para después, irme. Doy un paso atrás y lo último que veo antes de estar en mi cocina donde aún espera el pay de melaza en el horno, son sus tristes ojos verdes.

* * *

¡Hola, personitas!  
Este capítulo es el que más me ha gustado escribir, en verdad me encanta. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, cuéntenmelo en un review, ¿va? :D  
Ariadne Malfoy Nott: Holaaaaa! Me ha hecho muy feliz que te animaste a escribir. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, tanto este como el de La Feria. A veces no puedo evitar querer escribir de la felicidad de esos dos jajajajaja y salen esos one-shots exprés. ¿Te va gustando la historia? ¿tienes alguna idea de qué planea Hermi? jajajaja  
ImInTheDarknees: ¿Salseo? Jajajajajaja ¿quiere decir algo picoso? ¿un baile de salsa? ¿Qué te ha parecido esta entrega, cuenta como salseo? jajajajaja  
katahcullenpotter: No, lamentablemente no todo es color de rosa, peeero puse un poquito de Hanny por aquí, espero te guste jajaja. Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar, nos vemos el próximo martes!  
y al Guest, que estoy casi segura de que es mi hermana, muchas gracias atrasadas por el bello review del capítulo 1.  
Los que han puesto en sus favoritos esta historia, muchas gracias y ojalá se animen a comentar, me encanta escucharlos.  
¡Besos!  
Nina.


	4. Francia

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, es de Rowling. Y la amo.  
Perdón por la tardanza, ando en finales y el cargador de mi computadora se ha roto, complicándome la vida enoooormemente. Nos leemos abajo!**

Francia

 _¿Qué está pasando? Trato de abrir los ojos y no veo la manera. Trato de ser consiente de mi cuerpo y lo noto pesado, sin forma. Recuerdo mi entrenamiento: para esto estoy preparada- o al menos eso me han hecho creer por tres años. Así que… ¿Cómo abro los ojos?_

 _Recuerdo que lo primero, es recordar. Así que voy por buen camino. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Recuerdo… ¡Ah! Dolor, dolor intenso en ¿dónde? Ok, no trates de recordar eso, Ginevra, que este dolor duele demasiado, tranquila, vamos tranquilas… Recuerdo… Recuerdo hechizos, muchos, por todos lados… Recuerdo una casa abandonada y el sonido de unas botas… recuerdo su sonrisa ¿de quién?... Algo iba bien en la misión… ¡Misión! ¡Bingo, estaba en una misión! Misión y dolor solo puede significar que cometí una estupidez y me lastimé ¿alguien más estará herido?_

 _Intento moverme, pero puedo sentir mis extremidades entumecidas. Intento abrir los ojos y me topo con algo envolviéndolos. Muevo mis manos solamente y siento la fricción de las cuerdas en ellas. ¡Genial, amordazada! ¿por qué no me petrificaron? Eso sería más fácil y efectivo… a menos de que, ¡no son magos!_

 _Soy Ginevra Weasley, último año en la Academia de Aurores, estoy en una misión en… Francia… ¿Francia?… ¿dónde vivo? Tan pronto como tengo la respuesta, algo golpea mi nuca y pierdo el conocimiento._

CINCO MESES ANTES

Odio Francia. Es fea, olorosa y tiene una academia de aurores. Estos últimos dos meses no sólo han sido más largos de lo normal, pero también insoportables. Regresar a clases, a mi rutina normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, resultó bastante extraño. Después de pasar todo un día en cama con una resaca impresionante, tome todas mis fuerzas (que resultaron no muchas después de desaparecerme en distancias tan grandes) y restablecí mi vida.

Mandé una carta a casa, alegando que tuve que regresar por situaciones fuera de mi control, lo cual en parte, no es completamente mentira.

-Ginny, ¿dónde quedó la poción contra vómito?

Hermione dejó el trío. Eso también fue un pequeño caos, los medios no lo podían creer. Habló con todos y los chicos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo. Molly quería que se quedara con ella en la Madriguera siempre, pero ella decidió también hacerme compañía desde que los chicos partieron a una misión en Alemania, aunque casi todos los días había una carta de parte de Ron para ella.

Quitando esos datos, no he tenido una sola noticia de él. Puede ya haberse casado y yo ni en cuenta.

-Tú eres la única que la utiliza, Herms… - ella sale del baño, levantando su cabello.

-¿Nunca sales de fiesta, pelirroja?- la miro, sin entender- Pues es cierto, sólo yo la utilizo. No tienes novio, ¿verdad?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste acción allá abajo?

-¡Hermione! – digo un poco ofuscada.

-Venga, sé que no eres una santa, ¿por qué no estás con un francés?. A menos de que… ¿en porque no quieres ataduras aquí?- me mira con unos ojos grandes, llenos de brillo.

-Hermione, que tú estés embarazada y con las hormonas por los aires, no quiere decir que yo necesite una pareja sexual.

-Pero, tampoco estaría de más, ¿no crees?- comienza a parpadear tontamente.

-Para tu información, sí salgo y sí, sí he tenido acción allá abajo.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿a quién besaste por última vez?

-Hermione, ¿por qué de la nada el interés tan fuerte en mi vida amorosa?-digo, tratando de desviar la pregunta. No quiero hablar de porqué huí de Inglaterra, una vez más. Porque claro, desde entonces- aunque he tenido las oportunidades- no he besado a nadie.

-Amorosa sé qué sucede, no necesito preguntar, pero sí me preocupa que pasas mucho tiempo sola. Venga, cuéntame, de cualquier manera no conozco a nadie por aquí.

-Hermi, deja el tema, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero Gin… ándale, es que tú te vas y platicas con el mundo, yo me quedo aquí y veo cómo crece mi vientre…

-Pues yo no te obligo a quedarte, la puerta es muy grande- justo termino de decirlo y me congelo. La oración terminó sonando y siendo mil veces más fuerte y ruda de lo que era mi intención. Volteo a verla, tiene un puchero y pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.- no quise decir eso como sonó, me refiero a que puedes salir y hacer lo que quieras…

Ella comienza a alejarse y mi voz va perdiendo fuerza. Antes de que lo pueda evitar, ella está dentro de su cuarto. Comienzo a caminar en su dirección, pero el sonido de una lechuza golpeando la ventana, me distrae.

Es negra, preciosa en realidad. Desato la pequeña carta y le pago. Es para Hermione, aunque no logro encontrar un destinatario. Me acerco a su puerta y toco. Sin respuesta,

-Herms, en verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención, ¿ok? Pero lo hablaremos cuando regrese, ya voy tarde a clase. Te llegó una carta en una lechuza negra…-aun sin respuesta- te la dejaré en la mesa… te quiero, Herms…

 _Son las hormonas, y yo sigo con este humor de perros, ambas necesitamos espacio_ , me trato de convencer.

* * *

Tenían que ser tan necios. Sé que algo pasó entre ellos, no sólo Ginny salió corriendo de Inglaterra, pero Harry estuvo a punto de terminar todo con Sahavanna unos días después. Sabíamos que era tiempo de pasar al siguiente paso, pero ninguna misión salía, lo cual era extraño, pero nos daba más tiempo a Ron y a mí de seguir intentando.

Sé que Ginny no intentó ser grosera y una parte de mí no entiende porqué estuve a punto de soltarme a llorar, tal vez las hormonas de la poción de fertilidad afectan y sí te vuelves tan emocional como si estuvieras embarazada. Pero de igual manera, con lo molesta que se mostró, llegué a pensar que tal vez el plan no estaba en lo correcto.

Ron lo dijo en un principio: todo debe de ser a su tiempo y a su ritmo. Pero no podía no hacer nada. Ambos estaban tratando de salvar al mundo, dejando su vida de lado. En un principio él no estuvo de acuerdo, pero cuando Harry llegó hecho una cuba después de una sesión de fotos para Corazón de Bruja, se unió a mi plan.

Bueno, más bien, aceptó que lo hiciera y seguirme la corriente, porque incluso cuando inicié todo, él no lo sabía, hasta se molestó un poco. Lo entiendo, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo haría jamás. Sin mencionar que siempre trabajo mejor bajo presión, así que tener el tiempo contra nosotros, sólo hizo todo más interesante, por no decir divertido.

Ron jamás había estado tan cariñoso, jamás habían sido veces tan seguidas ni lugares tan extravagantes. También la poción de fertilidad no ayudaba en nada, todos los días me siento como una leona enjaulada desde que él no está conmigo. Miro el calendario para contar los días que faltan para que regrese a casa. Las fechas ahí me dice algo, pero no es lo que espero. Me desconecto del mundo, creo oir a lo lejos a Ginny hablando pero sólo puedo escuchar un sonido contante e irritante en mi cabeza, que no logra entender lo que tengo enfrente.

Corro a mi bolsa de viaje, donde tengo guardada la pruebas de embarazo falsa que utilicé al iniciar el plan, para contarle a Ginny. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero entre que la encuentro, la utilizo y la espero, mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas.

Llevo en Francia unas dos semanas, por lo que la última vez que estuve con Ron data de esas fechas, unos diez días. Tiro la prueba, camino a la puerta, pero recuerdo que si Ginny la encuentra, todo el plan se viene abajo, regreso y con mi varita la incendio. Vuelvo a la puerta y veo una pequeña carta.

 _Hermi,_

 _La misión está por acabar, unos tres días máximo. Ve a casa, antes de que me arrepienta._

 _Y cuídate, cuídate mucho._

 _Ron._

Sé que tiene el celular prendido, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, le llamo. No contesta, le dejo un mensaje, que supongo entenderá por mi tono de voz.

Estoy embarazada. **Verdaderamente** embarazada.

* * *

No puedo creerlo. Cuando regreso ya entrada la noche, lo único que encuentro en casa es una nota de Hermione, diciendo que necesitaba ir al hospital, por cosas de rutina solamente y por eso ha regresado a Inglaterra. Le llamo, sólo para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien, contesta un poco emocional, por lo que entiendo que no quiere hablar conmigo.

No puedo creer lo tonta que he sido. Claro que no quería que ella supiera lo que pasó con Harry, pero no quería que se fuera. Tomo mi varita, dejo mi maletín y me acerco a la puerta con toda la intención de seguirla hasta Inglaterra. Recuerdo que se acercan los finales y mi maletín está lleno de exámenes por calificar, así que regreso por él.

Una luz blanca fuera de mi casa me llama la atención. No sólo porque vivo en un barrio muggle, sino porque es una luz blanca extrañamente familiar y mi corazón tiene un presentimiento, no necesariamente positivo. Dejo mi maletín y todo lo que tengo en las manos y me acerco a la puerta. Lo veo.

Corro tanto como mis piernas me lo permiten. Está sangrando, a penas puede mantenerse de pie. Mi mente me dice que, antes de acercarme más, debería de confirmar que es él, sin embargo mi corazón, cuando siente la mirada esmeralda buscando la mía, sabe que no es necesario.

Paso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y tomo su cintura. No soy débil, pero prácticamente cargo todo su peso, haciendo que en menos de un metro, me sienta exahusta. Él no habla, pero se detiene.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? – sus ojos están dispersos, luchando por mantenerse abiertos, pero está buscando algo en el cielo. – Potter, ¿qué sucede?

-Debemos de- prote- casi se desmaya del esfuerzo que le resulta decirlo.

-Harry, no te puedes mantener, menos podrás poner hechizos protectores. Mi casa está protegida, ayúdame a llevarte allá.

-No, no es suficiente- si no estuviera desangrándose, su terquedad resultaría tierna.

-Ok, ok, pero lo haremos juntos, ¿te parece? Confía en mí, sé cómo hacerlos y junto a ti, será mucho mejor- parece querer negarse, pero no tiene la suficiente fuerza.

Comienzo a lanzar los hechizos al cielo, mientras él me observa. Después de unos diez, pienso que he terminado. Él lanza unos tres más con mi ayuda para mantenerse de pie.

-Gracias, Amor- antes de que pueda terminar de entender cómo me llamó, se desmaya.

Ya dentro de la casa, comienzo a examinar sus heridas. Lo acuesto en mi sillón, levito toallas, agua tibia, vendas y pociones. Cuando abro su camisa, totalmente carmesí, me estremezco. Todo su pecho está lastimado, como si una manada de hombreslobo lo hubiesen atacado. Este pensamiento me estremece y comienzo a buscar alguna mordida en algún punto de su anatomía. Su cuerpo está herido, dañado en su totalidad, pero no encuentro ningún rasgo de mordidas. Logro detener el sangrado y prosigo a lavar las heridas que tiene en la cabeza. Despierta por dos segundos, exaltado.

-Shhhh… Tranquilo, estoy contigo- me mira, buscando alguna cosa en mi cara.

-¿Gin… estás… her… herida?- sus ojos están dilatados del miedo.

-No, no, Harry, estoy bien. Tú lo estarás. Toma esto, por favor- digo mientras acerco una poción a su boca. Él me mira y sin dudarlo, se acaba el frasco- muy bien, ahora recuéstate, corazón, necesitas descansar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerco a él y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, lo que hace que él se relaje y vuelva a dormir. Cuando estoy segura de que está respirando normalmente, me permito derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de miedo, de toda la tensión de creerlo casi perdido.

* * *

Cuando despierto, lo primero que me golpea es su olor. Tardo dos segundos en recordar dónde estoy y porque estoy aquí. Ella está recargada en sus brazos, a la altura de mis piernas, vencida por el sueño.

Me muevo y mi cuerpo resiente la batalla que libramos el día de hoy. Cierro los ojos y miles de recuerdos se agrupan en mi mente, haciéndome temblar, no sé cómo salí vivo de la situación. _Por ella_ , me digo a mi mismo. La miro, ha llorado, lo cual me rompe un poco el corazón. Acaricio su cabellera, despacio, disfrutando cada fibra de su ser con mis ojos. Tan ensimismado estoy que no noto que ha abierto los ojos y me mira fijamente. Antes de que pueda decir algo, ella se para.

-Harry, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital, logré parar el evidente sangrado, pero no sé más allá de lo básic-

-Ginny no…

-Nada de "no", necesitas estar bien. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- sus ojos avellana se encuentran preocupados, mirándome fijamente.

-Es una misión secreta, no puedo ir a San Mungo y mucho menos a un hospital muggle. Yo me curaré, me han entrenado para hacerlo- comienzo a abrir mi ropa, para poder examinar mi cuerpo, encontrando todo ya examinado y parcialmente curado- ¿lo has hecho tú?

-Ha sido muy básico lo que he hecho, Harry, debes de ir a un hospital.

-No, yo no debería de estar aquí en primer lugar, así qu-

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Misión secreta, Ginevra- le digo, un poco más duramente de lo deseado.

-Misión secreta tu culo, Potter. Ahora explícame quién te ha hecho esto, o al menos cómo te lo han hecho, para poder examinarte correctamente.

-¿Desde cuando tú eres sanadora? – le digo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Desde que decidiste salvar el mundo- su seriedad es tan fuerte que me desconcierta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No, Potter, no cambies el tema. Si no irás a un hospital, al menos me dirás qué te pasó y yo te trataré de ayudar.

Ella me mira y sé que no tengo otra salida. Comienzo a quitarme la camisa por completo, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo arder. Puedo sentir cómo las vendas se vuelven a empapar de sangre y veo en sus ojos la preocupación palpante.

-Una manada de centauros. Lugar y tiempo equivocado, es todo.

Eso es solamente parte de la verdad, pero ella no necesita saber más. Su boca, que parece una línea recta, se frunce, entendiendo que no le diré nada más. Asiente y se va. Antes de que pueda preguntar, regresa con más herramientas, entre ellas inyecciones y pociones que no huelen bien.

-¿Algún hechizo? – su voz es seria, resignada. Niego con la cabeza y todo me da vueltas. Cierro los ojos, para que no vea cuánto dolor he sentido ni las lágrimas que se asomaron. Ella comienza a mover sus manos encima de mí, mientras me cuenta:

-¿Crees que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada? Estábamos en guerra, mi hermano, mi mejor amiga y tú estaban luchando a la mitad de la nada. No los seguí, porque supe que yo sola jamás los alcanzaría, así que aprendí a curar. Madame Pomfrey lo agradeció, ya que con los Carrow, había muchos alumnos lastimados que no llegaban con ella, por miedo a toparse a Snape y que el castigo fuera peor. Después de la guerra, pensé que tal vez me llevarían con ustedes y como no fue así, me hundí en una furia muy grande.

Mientras dice esto, comienza a coser una pequeña herida en mi costado, con una fuerza tal vez más grande de la necesaria. No me quejo y ella no se disculpa.

-Llegué a Francia ya iniciado el semestre en la AFA, así que tomé otro curso para sanadores. Eso, más las clases de la Academia, me han ayudado a mantener viva a mi gente.

Termina y corta el hilo con sus dientes, haciéndome un poco de cosquillas con su respiración. No sé qué decir y tampoco estoy seguro de que ella quiera que diga algo. Comienza a poner ungüento en algunas partes de mis brazos.

-¿Qué les dijeron para que se enojaran tanto? – ya está menos enojada, lo puedo notar.

-Ya sabes lo sensibles que son- digo suspirando. Ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Jamás confiarás en mí con tus putas "misiones secretas"?- dice haciendo comillas con sus manos.

-No es falta de confianza, Gin…

-¿Entonces? – dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Todo es más seguro de esta manera…

-Necesito saber qué te pasó para poder curarte de manera correcta. Si no me dirás, entonces ahí está la puerta- se separa solo un poco de mi lado e inmediatamente tomo su brazo. No la volteo a ver, ella no aparta su mirada de mí. Después de convencerme a mí mismo, hablo:

-Iban contra Hermione- siento su brazo tensarse debajo de mi mano- saben que no está con nosotros, así que pensaron que podría ser una muy buena rehén. Temí que fuese una trampa, porque literalmente nos lo dijeron en la cara, pero Ron se lazó contra ellos. No podía dejarlo, así que me uní a la lucha, pero eran demasiados. Logré convencerlo de irnos de ahí y más bien ir a buscarla. Se unieron más aurores, así que tuvimos tiempo para escapar.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- dice con la voz quebrada.

-En la Madriguera. No estábamos seguros de dónde estaría Hermione, así que nos dividimos.

-Pero…- ella parpadea y traga saliva, como si tratara de ganar tiempo, parece cambiar de idea y pregunta -¿Cómo está Hermione?

-En la Madriguera, por lo que puedo apreciar- trato de reírme un poco, pero se me encajan las costillas y toso.

-Tienes tres costillas rotas, trata de no reírte- dice con la mirada perdida en mi torso- conozco un hechizo que te puede ayudar un poco, ya que no tengo poción crecehuesos o algo similar, pero dolerá un poco…

-Adelante.

-¿Seguro? No creo que tengas las energías suficientes- me mira preocupada.

-Podré soportarlo- le sonrío de lado, logrando más una mueca.

El dolor puede conmigo y me desmayo. Cuando despierto, ella pasa una media hora curándome un poco más, pero está dispersa, casi nunca me ve a los ojos. Su tacto es amable y cuidadoso, pero puedo notar que hay algo que la molesta.

-Si te estás fácil, me iré al cuartel.

-No, no puedes.

-Sí puedo, Ginny.

-No, hace dos horas te desmayaste del dolor, has perdido mucha sangre y no estás curado por completo. No te vas a mover de aquí, ¿me escuchas?- su voz suena tomada, aunque no termino de entender porqué.

-Mi intención no era asustarte…

-Harry Potter, no todo gira alrededor tuyo- dice demasiado brusca. No respondo y ella cierra los ojos. Respira hondo y puedo ver unas lágrimas traicioneras corriendo por su mejilla.

Logro pararme usando mis codos y la abrazo. Está temblando ligeramente y toda su ropa está bañada en mi sangre. Sus manos toman mi cintura y me empuja levemente al sillón otra vez.

-Lo lamento, es sólo que han sido unos malos meses y hoy le grité a Hermi, por eso se fue a La Madriguera; después en la escuela uno de los chicos casi lanza una maldición imperdonable y cuando llego a casa, te encuentro a ti medio muerto en mi puerta- su cabeza está gacha, sus lágrimas caen cerca de mí. Tomo su mentón y lo alzo, ella mantiene los ojos cerrados, como si eso hiciera menos real el hecho de que está llorando. Beso su mejilla.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte, pelirroja. Hermione está embarazada, seguro no fue para tanto- ella ríe un poco- los chicos siempre harán estupideces, pero lograste que no pasara nada malo, así que punto para ti- toco su nariz, juguetónamente y ella sonríe- y por mi parte, la verdad es que también quería checar que estuvieras bien, perdón por no ir a un hospital antes- digo, tratando de hacerla reír un poco más.

-No soy tu novia o algo parecido, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿no?- dice mirándome a los ojos.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio un poco más. He caído en arena movediza. Si le doy la razón, no tiene caso que haya venido hasta aquí, pero si lo niego… -Ginny…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. –Parece querer decir algo, pero en vez de hacerlo, recoge las cosas y sale de la habitación.

* * *

No puedo parar de llorar. Ella me abraza, acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho, susurrándome que todo está bien. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo, jamás había sentido tanta felicidad. Son tan contrarios y tan fuertes los sentimientos que temo por dos segundos volverme loco.

Seré padre. Al mundo llegará este pequeño mitad el amor de mi vida, mitad mía. Llegará a un mundo lleno de maldad, lleno de mortifagos, lleno de personas como los Malfoys o los Lestreange. Por eso sigo con Harry, codo a codo luchando.

Llevamos más de medio año trabajando en este caso: los centauros. Era uno de los casos favoritos de Hermione, ya que involucraba los derechos de distintas criaturas mágicas. Todo comenzó cuando expulsamos a los dementores de Azkaban. Fue como destapar un caño y dejar que saliera toda la suciedad antes escondida. Ogros, trolls, dragones, elfos, centauros. Poco a poco distintas comunidades mágicas iban apareciendo, siendo más fieles a Voldemort que a cualquier otro mago existente.

En un principio no podíamos creerlo. Nosotros, desde que conocíamos a Bane, pensábamos que los centauros nos odiaban, y aunque eso no es completamente errado, no quiere decir que no serían capaces de unirse al mago más tenebroso del mundo, solo para poder atacarnos desde dentro.

Después de descubrir eso, todo fue extrañamente más sencillo. Todos nos hablaban de frente, no perdían el tiempo en fingirse inocentes, nos escupían en la cara, amenazaban sin pelos en la lengua, aunque de manera bastante rebuscada. Normalmente, eso no me afectaba. Hasta hoy.

La burla, el cinismo con el que fue pronunciado el nombre de Hermione, me heló la sangre. Estábamos en una prisión adecuada para ellos, tres de los centauros más fuertes que dejó la guerra. Es un bosque controlado, realmente. Queríamos sacar más información, hemos estado buscando en todo Reino Unido los restantes de la manada. Sabemos que no son los líderes, pues siguen habiendo ataques, pero también sabemos que son de los más fuertes. Ellos comenzaron a hablar acerca las estrellas y de cómo Marte tenía un brillo especial esa noche. Normalmente, ignoro esas tonterías, sólo me quitan concentración en la cabeza, pero Harry ponía atención, él siempre sabe cómo tratarlos. Aparte, yo estaba buscando la manera de hacer el siguiente paso del plan de Hermi.

Pero cuando escuché el nombre de Hermione, mi cabeza aterrizó. Los puños de Harry estaban tensos, pero su cara permanecía calmada, lo cual significaba que no debíamos de responder a la posible trampa. Lo intenté, en verdad lo hice, pero cuando salió mi hijo en la conversación- hijo que hasta ese momento creía ficticio- no lo pude evitar.

Me importó poco ser un mago, simplemente quería golpearlo, a él y su maldita cara de "puedo leer las estrellas". Fue una mala decisión, porque obviamente ellos eran más fuertes que yo, nos sobrepasaban en número y acababa de arruinar un interrogatorio. Caí en la trampa. Harry se unió a la lucha, lanzando hechizos, pero también tratando de sacarme de ahí, así que también resultó físicamente lastimado.

Después no supe lo que pasó, sólo sabía que tenía que encontrar a Hermione. Y pronto.

-Tienes que recostarte, Ronald, sigues sangrando- me dice al oído, pero yo aprieto un poco más a mí su delgado cuerpo. No puedo soltarla.

-Tranquilo, ya ha pasado, los tres estamos bien…

Me separo un poco, la miro a los ojos, tratando de que entienda mi felicidad y preocupación. No puedo creerlo, somos tres, al fin. Ella también ha llorado, lo puedo notar, pero de igual manera me sonríe y me besa. Con eso me hace caer en la trampa y me recuesta en nuestra cama.

-Maldición, he caído en dos trampas el día de hoy- digo bufando.

-Me siento un poco culpable, pues estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, en ambos casos.

-Que no te escuche Harry, creo que él se llevó la peor parte…

-¿Y él dónde está?

-¿Dónde crees?

-Perfecto, creo que Ginny es mejor sanadora que yo, incluso que tu madre. Sin mencionar, eso quiere decir que el plan está funcionando. Fuiste muy valiente, amor, muchas gracias…

Me petrifico. El siguiente paso del plan era dejar un suéter de Ginny en el bosque, dando a entender que estaba en peligro, para que Harry fuera con ella y la obligara a regresar a casa- sacándoles un buen susto a ambos por idiotas ciegos que se niegan a estar juntos- pero no he llegado a hacerlo… ¿y el suéter?

Ella nota mi reacción y alza una ceja- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-Yo…

-Porque sí lo hiciste, es por eso que él está allá y no aquí, ¿no es así?

Comienzo a parpadear y pensar… ¿dónde ha quedado el suéter?

-No te preocupes, si la lucha fue como dices, entonces seguro destrozaron ese suéter- dice, como leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, amor, es sólo que perdí la cabeza… - ella se acuesta a mi lado, me besa y se acurruca.

-Somos papás, amor…

Me mira y en sus ojos puedo ver felicidad, la misma felicidad que quiero mantener por siempre para ella.

* * *

No puedo evitar querer preguntar porqué está aquí y no con ella, Sahavanna. Pero sé que no es el momento y tampoco estoy segura de querer saber la respuesta. Me levanto, con la entera intención de salir de ahí antes de hablar demás.

–No puedo perderte- dice cuando estoy a la altura de la puerta. Me congela.

-A los doce años, no tenía una maldita idea de lo que era amar a alguien. Claro, quería como a nadie a Ron y a Hermione, seguramente también a Hagrid. Pero era un pequeño crío que no tenía ni idea de lo que era poner como prioridad la vida de alguien tan especial antes de la tuya. Pero cuando llegué y te vi, tendida, pálida… te creí perdida por dos segundos, el dolor fue insoportable. Y en ese momento no te quería ni una milésima de lo que te amo ahora… no puedo, Ginny, no puedo perderte…

Su sinceridad me hiela la sangre. Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo escucho decir que me ama, así que no puedo evitar sentir mi corazón latir más fuerte. Cierro los ojos y me recuerdo a mí misma que no está conmigo y que juntos no podemos estar. Me alejo, dejo las cosas con las que lo he curado, me lavo las manos, quitándome todo rastro de sangre suya de mi cuerpo. Tiemblo un poco, pero regreso al cuarto.

-Nunca más quiero volver a ser esa niña espantada, que le da su alma a un desconocido porque tiene un enamoramiento idiota con el mejor amigo de su hermano. No quiero ser a la que rescatas, Harry… entiendo que no quieras que vaya contigo o que esté a tu lado, ya no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso… pero tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, no lo haré jamás. Por Fred, por Remus, por Tonks, por Moody, incluso. Por George y su nueva barba estúpida, por el Weasley que se está horneando en la barriga de Hermi, por ti, para que por una puta vez en la vida tengas un año normal, sin peligro de muerte o preocupaciones. Pero, que principalmente es por mí. Quiero ser fuerte, no me voy a quedar atrás, jamás seré la niña del diario otra vez…-

Respiro, mi voz se ha ido apagado cada vez un poco más, pero él no dice nada, alentándome a continuar.

-Entiendo que no se compara con lo que has vivido, pero el miedo que me carcomía por dentro cuando comencé a dudar de mí misma en mi primer año en Howgarts… El pánico, la vergüenza de que te enteraras de lo débil y estúpida que había sido… cuando salimos de la cámara, me prometí a mí misma que jamás se repetiría. No es un capricho, es una promesa a de que nunca más volveré a caer en eso, ni dejaré que me vuelvan a hacer eso, ni a mí, ni a nadie más. Necesito que entiendas eso.

Él, lentamente, voltea su cuerpo para quedar frente de mí. Sus ojos están cansados, tiene una mueca de dolor y sudor en la frente. –Regresa conmigo.

-Harry, ¿qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te acabo de decir? – digo, acercándome a él, para recostarlo otra vez. –Llamaré a una amiga mía, es sanadora- después de pronunciar eso, me recrimino a mí misma el no haberlo hecho antes.

-Tú tienes que entender que tenías once años y que, aún cuando estabas debajo de su poder, peleaste contra él. Eres increíble, preciosa.

-La llamaré, estará aquí en menos de diez minutos, mantente en una misma posición- ignoro lo que ha dicho y comienzo a convocar mi patronus.

-Esto es secreto, Ginny…

Me escucho a mí misma refutarle y a él respondiéndome y haciéndose el imposible, así que bajo los hombros, rendida. Me acerco a comprobar sus heridas una vez más. Alzo la venda y no puedo evitar pasear mi mano por su cicatriz del pecho. Es más grande que la que tiene en la frente, pero la misma forma, un poco más alargada. Él ha sobrevivido a dos maldiciones imperdonables.

-Regresa conmigo, Ginevra- toma mi mano y la pone a la altura de su corazón. Sus ojos me atrapan y no puedo evitar decir:

-No.

* * *

Hello, hello!  
Aclarando, por si no logré ser lo suficientemente clara: el plan de Hermione era fingirse embarazada para que Ginny se fuese a Inglaterra de regreso. Su prisa recaía en que Sahavanna y Harry se comprometieron, básicamente. Peroooo, ¡ya lo está realmente! (y eso complicará un poco las cosas jijiji)

Vengo corriendo jaja, así que seré un poco breve:  
Christine C: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por animarte a comentar, me hiciste muy feliz. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en verdad ese capítulo es de mis favoritos totalmente jajajaja Sahavanna... No te puedo dar spoilers jajaja pero te prometo que en el próximo capítulo se notará un poco de cómo es ella y sus intenciones.  
ImInTheDarknees: Qué interesanteeee, sí, se podría decir que viene salseo en camino jajajaja, pero más bien tú me dirás (: Muchas gracias, espero este te guste de igual manera.  
ginnypotterwe: Eres una bella en demasiados sentidos, muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews, esta semana tú tienes la mención honorífica jajajaja De capítulos, ya estoy escribiendo el sexto, y por lo planeado yo creo que serán unos diez, a lo mucho, pero cuando lo sepa seguro, les avisaré.  
Ariadne Malfoy Nott: esta vez no hubo review aquí, pero sí en La Feria y lo amé, así que aprovecho la oportunidad por aquí, muchas gracias.  
También a todos los favoritos y follows, anímense a comentar, es super bonito poder platicar con ustedes.  
¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!  
Los quiero (:  
Nina.


	5. Inglaterra, Parte I

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling. Y la amamos por eso.**

 _Tardé añoooos porque no tenía mi computadora, pero aquí está (es una primera parte y mañana mismo tendrán la segunda a manera de disculpa 3)  
También, estoy implementando decir de quién es el Punto de Vista (POV) porque tal vez así todo es más claro. _

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

 **Inglaterra**

 _-Regresa conmigo, Ginevra- toma mi mano y la pone a la altura de su corazón. Sus ojos me atrapan y no puedo evitar decir:_

 _-No._

UN MES DESPUÉS

POV GINNY

No es lo que parece. Sí, estoy en Grimmuald Place, pasada la medianoche, con un vestido negro empapado y un pequeño en mis brazos, pero no es lo que parece.

-Listo, en el cuarto hay una cuna para él.

-Tiene tres años, Harry, necesita una cama, no una cuna.

-No sé nada de esto, Gin, sólo moví mi varita y salió lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Siendo sincera, ni siquiera estoy segura de qué parece. Hace poco menos del mes, Harry Potter había tocado mi puerta en Francia, casi desangrado por completo, me había pedido que lo acompañara de regreso a Inglaterra y yo, necia como siempre, había dicho que no. Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí? En mi defensa, son vacaciones de Navidad y mamá me lo pidió. Tal vez hay más de la historia, pero por el momento, dejémoslo así.

Comienzo a caminar, mientras el ojiverde, más empapado que yo, me sigue. Llegamos a un cuarto amplio y con un decorado bastante antiguo y verde. Puedo notar que era de Sirius, aunque ahora, supongo, es de Harry.

-¿Teddy nunca antes se había quedado a dormir contigo? Qué mal padrino eres- digo, para matar ese silencio.

-Andrómeda es una persona muy nerviosa, siempre soy yo quien va a visitarlos dos veces al mes. Soy yo quien tiene que dormir en la cuna- dice riendo un poco.

Acuesto a Teddy en la no tan pequeña cuna. El pequeño ni se inmuta y abraza un peluche de felpa que Harry apareció para él. Su cabello azul me recuerda demasiado a Tonks y un escalofrío pasa por mi espalada.

-Todo está bien- dice Harry, tomándome de los hombros y acercándome a él. Su calor me invade y me dan muchas ganas de abrazarlo, de creerle cuando dice que no pasará nada malo, aún después de lo que pasó esta tarde. Pero no lo hago, me recuerdo a mí misma que él está con alguien más y me alejo.

-Sahavanna estará muy triste por el fin del banquete- digo dando un paso más hacia la cuna, alejándome de él, como si su tacto quemara. Inmediatamente me arrepiento de haber dicho eso.

Él hace una mueca y comienza a deshacer el moño que está en su cuello. Pasa una mano por su cabello y me da la espalda mientras comienza a cambiarse el traje. Abre el clóset y puedo ver poca ropa en él. Después mi mirada viaja a su espalda, musculosa, fuerte y con unas cuantas cicatrices extras. Siento mi cara arder, me obligo a desviar la mirada.

Desde que llegué otra vez a Inglaterra, después de demasiadas cartas de mamá insistiendo que había huido la vez pasada, no he sabido cómo tratar con él. Obviamente él sabe que sigue siendo mi debilidad, más aun después de las últimas dos ocasiones que hemos pasado juntos, pero lo único que yo sé es que se casará en unos cuantos meses con una elfa rubia que, lamentablemente, es linda.

-Toma, debes de cambiar tus ropas, el vestido está empapado.

Lleva puesta su pijama, parece cómoda. Avienta hacia mí una playera con los colores de Gryffindor que indudablemente es de él, dudo por dos segundos si tomarla o no, y la posibilidad de dormir con su olor me termina por convencer.

-Saldré para que puedas vestirte a gusto.

Me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda y comienzo a batallar con el cierre del vestido, que por tan mojado que está se ha pegado a mi cuerpo, complicándome la tarea un poco más de lo normal. Siento sus manos tomar las mías, ponerlas al costado y bajar él mismo el cierre. Contengo un escalofrío, ante el recuerdo de momentos similares a este y estoy casi segura de que él se encuentra haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos estamos conteniendo la respiración, casi temiendo movernos, pienso en bromear con él, incluso retarlo a verme a los ojos.

El sonido de su teléfono muggle nos regresa de golpe a la realidad, se separa y lo abre, por su expresión sé que es ella antes de que hable.

-Sahavanna, ¿estás bien?, ¿en qué hospital estás? - espera su respuesta, su voz está ronca- Voy para allá.

Cuelga, casi demasiado brusco. Toma uno de sus abrigos y se lo pone, sin importarle salir en pijama.

-¿Todo bien?

Se acerca a mí, pone su mano contra mi mejilla y me mira a los ojos, con esa mirada que puede desbocarme hasta el alma. -¿Cuidarías de Teddy por mí?- asiento, inmediatamente- Cuídense mucho, vuelvo más tarde.

Besa mi frente y antes de que pueda decir algo, desaparece.

Tal vez, después de todo, sea mejor contar toda la historia de porqué estoy aquí:

*Flash back*

-Regresa conmigo, Ginevra- toma mi mano y la pone a la altura de su corazón. Sus ojos me atrapan y no puedo evitar decir:

-No.

Su cara fue de completa decepción, pero sólo cerró los ojos y asintió. Volteó su cuerpo y cayó dormido. Aparecí una cama, lo levité para que estuviera en ella, limpié lo mejor posible mi sofá de su sangre, preparé café y me senté a velarlo toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, él ya no estaba.

Obviamente me comuniqué con Ron, quien me informó que ya estaba en el cuartel y lo estaban cuidando. También me confirmó que Hermione estaba bien y sin problemas conmigo, pero por el embarazo, prefería quedarse en casa de mamá. Eso sólo me sonó a un pretexto más.

Sin embargo, las siguientes semanas fueron llenas de exámenes finales y adolescentes histéricos, esperando aprender en horas lo que no lograron en meses, así que me encerré en mi mundo y olvidé todo lo que no se encontraba en tierras francesas.

Hasta que llegaron una cantidad innombrable de cartas de mi madre, exigiendo- por decirlo de manera amable- mi presencia en Inglaterra durante las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre estas y las anteriores? Tenía al bebé de Ron y la fiesta de compromiso de Harry como cartas bajo la manga.

Obviamente, lo último que quería hacer era asistir a ese evento, pero en contra de toda mi voluntad, mi corazón se rindió, pensando que era la muy posible última oportunidad de bailar a su lado y no sentirme mal.

Así que, terminó el semestre, hice maletas y viajé por la Red Flu.

* * *

HERMIONE POV

-¡Ginny!

Debo de admitir que estoy más que nerviosa por verla, en especial este día. Nuestro último encuentro no había sido el mejor y seguro a sus ojos, yo estaba muy enfadada. No había contestado mis cartas, ni llamadas, así que sí, hasta el bebé sabe que estoy nerviosa.

Ella me mira, y puedo ver un poco de recelo en su mirada, lo más probable es que esté esperando a ver cómo la trato, para saber cómo tratarme ella. Así que le sonrío y me lanzo a sus brazos, ella titubea un poco, pero después me envuelve en sus brazos y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de culpa.

-Lamento haber salido corriendo de tu casa, es solo que en verdad quería ver a Ron.

-¿No era una visita de rutina al hospital? – mis ojos se abren grandes y no puedo evitar querer darme un golpe en la cabeza.

-Es que…- lo primero que se me ocurre se me figura un poco descabellado, pero igual le tomo el brazo y la saco de la sala, llevándola a uno de los cuartos- es que en una visita de rutina al hospital… me dijeron que posiblemente tenía gemelos- ella abre los ojos incluso más de lo que yo lo hice hacia apenas dos segundos.

 _Ron me va a matar_

-Pero…

-No, sólo es uno, pero tenía que ver a Ron y hacerme otro chequeo, porque no podía creerlo… Tan tonta fui que olvidé por completo que Ron estaba en una misión- comienzo a reír, para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, y ella también lo hace.

 _Fuiii, ¡ten más cuidado, Granger!_

-Pero entonces… ¿todo bien entre nosotras? En verdad lamento haberte gritado de esa manera, estaba muy estresada…

-No te preocupes, es lo de menos. Ahora ayúdame a ajustar mi vestido, que aún no estoy lista para hoy en la noche. Ella agacha la mirada y asiente.

Noto por primera vez que trae una túnica de gala, verde y que se cierne a su cintura de manera muy elegante.

-Oh, Gin, tendremos que prestarte un vestido, todos iremos como muggles.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta mientras comenzamos a subir las escaleras.

-Parte de la familia es muggle, así que lo creímos conveniente- digo, evitando dar demasiados detalles. Ella asiente una vez más y cuando entramos al cuarto, abre el clóset y comienza a sacar varios. Sé que es el momento apropiado para seguir con el plan.

-Oye, ¿entonces el clima en Francia es así siempre?

-¿Así cómo? –dice mientras me tiende un vestido lila que jamás me entrará tomando en cuenta mi panza de dos meses.

-Pues medio húmedo, pero frío, ya sabes, como cuando estuve por allá

-Es mucho menos húmedo que Londres, sí. ¿Por qué?- comienza a ponerme el vestido por encima, haciéndome sentir una muñeca. –Oye, te han crecido las boobies- dice a manera de burla, yo sólo alzo una ceja.

-Pues porque aún no sabemos si será mejor tener el parto aquí o allá, tal vez allá, será menos frío como tú dices- espero, pacientemente a su reacción. Siento cómo el vestido se cae y alzo la mirada, topándome con sus ojos abiertos.

-¿Por qué sería en Francia?- dice tartamudeando un poco. Recojo el vestido y lo pongo en sus manos, ella por inercia sigue midiendo.

-Ronald y yo estamos pensando en mudarnos para allá, después de todo Bill y tú allí están y, aquí entre nos, prefiero que le enseñes tú DCLAO que Slughorn. –me mira directamente y veo una batalla en sus ojos. Sonrío y le acaricio el cabello- Ron y yo te extrañamos mucho.

-Pero… ¿qué pasará con Molly? ¿y con Harry?

-Molly tiene a Arthur y Harry… Harry estará con Sahavanna- una vez más, baja la mirada, parece derrotada. Cuando habla, puedo notar un nudo en su garganta que me encoge el corazón:

-Casi no has ganado peso, no será difícil adaptar el vestido- tomo sus manos entre las mías y pregunto con la mirada, aun cuando ya sé la respuesta- no es nada, sólo que no me encanta la idea.

-¿Te molesta que nos mudemos cerca de ti?

-¡No, no es eso! Es sólo que… no lo sé, no creo que sea lo correcto… - nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, hasta que alguien toca la puerta- pase- dice Ginny sin dejar de mirarme.

-Enana, es mi esposa, ¿por qué la miras así?

-También es mi mejor amiga, tonto- dice mirándolo y agitando su varita, haciendo que mi vestido sea ligeramente más ancho en la parte del abdomen- ahora sal de aquí, que nos vamos a vestir. – y sin darle tiempo real para replicar, comienza a desvestirse, haciendo que Ronald se vuelva de un rojo chillante y salga del cuarto. La imito y, increíblemente, me queda el vestido.

-Wow, Ginny, eres muy buena en los hechizos- digo tomando un vestido negro que le quedará perfecto. Ella lo toma y se lo prueba, sin decir palabra. Le queda pintado.

Bajamos las escaleras y me siento ligeramente culpable por el estado de ánimo en el que se encuentra la pelirroja, pero cuando veo cómo Harry voltea a verla y se prende un brillo en sus ojos, me recuerdo porqué el plan no es mala idea.

-¿Qué tan formal es esto?- dice Ginny, riendo un poco, al ver a Harry en un smoking.

-Es el novio, obviamente tiene que estar muy guapo- digo, pero también comienzo a dudar de nuestras elecciones de vestuario (dos vestidos pegados, cortos arriba de la rodilla). Harry sólo le quita importancia con la mano y alzando los hombros.

Tomamos los polvos flu y nos adentramos a la chimenea.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué tenemos que ir de muggles?- pregunta Ginny, frunciendo el ceño. Antes de que yo pueda repetir la respuesta evasiva que le he hecho antes, Harry contesta:

-Porque la familia de Sahavanna es muggle.

* * *

POV HARRY

Sé que su reacción no se debe a que sean muggles en sí, sino más bien lo que significaría en mi vida futura. Aunque yo mismo no estoy seguro de qué significa para mi vida. Cuando llegamos a la bodega del hotel donde se hará la fiesta, ella me pregunta:

-¿Cómo… cómo la conociste?

-Es una sobrina de Andrómeda- digo, mientras busco una salida.

-Pero… Pero Andrómeda es una Black- dice sin entender.

-Y se casó con un hijo de muggles. Sahavanna ha estado muy apegada a Andrómeda y más ahora con Teddy. – al fin encuentro una puerta y salimos de ahí, encontrándonos en un lobby bastante lujoso.

-¿Harry… venimos bien vestidos?- me pregunta Hermione, mirándose a ella y a los demás. Yo, sinceramente no tengo idea. Ginny se acerca al lobby, al ver en mi cara la misma duda que todos tenemos. Cuando regresa, trae algo que parece una carta.

-Es de etiqueta rigurosa, ¿tú sabes qué significa eso, Herms?- dice leyendo. La aludida se vuelve un poco pálida.

-Muy, muy formal. Traje fino para los hombres y vestido largo para las mujeres- dice jalando su vestido hacia abajo- ¿Cómo puede ser que no nos hayas dicho, Potter?

-¡Yo no me encargué de nada, Herms!

-No deberías de decir eso con tanto orgullo- dice fulminándome con la mirada. Y es cierto, tanto Andrómeda como Molly fueron las que se encargaron de hacer lo que yo debí.

-No te preocupes- me dice Ginny, sonriendo- Volvamos a la bodega- todos entendemos lo que tiene en mente y lo hacemos sin dudar.

Ella comienza a mover su varita y el vestido de Hermione crece una falta con vuelo y de gasa, terminando en un morado casi negro. El traje de Ron se vuelve gris, con una corbata del tono lila del top de Hermione y agrega una flor en la solapa. En ella misma crece una falda pegada que se abre al último, resaltando sus caderas. El escote, que de por sí era largo y pronunciado, se acomoda al nuevo modelo, dejándola más bella que nunca. No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío al verla.

-Envidio tanto tu cola de sirena- Ron y yo volteamos a ver a Hermione, sin entender- es el tipo de corte que ha adaptado su vestido.

Salimos de la bodega y caminamos hacia el salón.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso, Enana?- dice Ron impresionado. Yo también lo estoy, debo de admitir.

-Una de mis primeras roomies en Francia era diseñadora mágica y a cambio de lecciones de defensa física, ella me enseñó a hacer esto- dice dando una vuelta. Un mechón de su moño despeinado se resbala por su cara, lo tomo entre mis dedos y lo pongo detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos avellana se encuentran con los míos.

-¡Haggy!

Volteo rápidamente y bajo mi mano. Sahavanna tiene un vestido negro, igual que Ginny, pero no se le ve ni la mitad de bien que a ella. Su cabello rubio cae en ondas y el maquillaje oscuro remarca sus ojos azules.

-Hola, nena- digo, besando su frente.

-¡Chicos! Vengan, adelante, ya casi están todos presentes.

-Tengo que preguntar, Sahavi- dice Hermione con delicadeza- ¿qué tanto saben tus familiares de la magia?

-Oh, qué linda, todos saben que son magos. Desde el nacimiento de Teddy fue imposible seguir con el secreto, pero lo han tomado de la mejor manera, de hecho. Están un poco asustados, pero fuera de eso, todo está perfecto- ella voltea, toma mi brazo y me guía a la entrada del salón.

El salón me recuerda un poco el baile de Navidad que tuvimos por El Torneo de los Tres Magos. Volteo a verlos, y descubro a Ron en medio, con una a cada lado, todos sonriendo. En ese momento sé, que pase lo que pase, no me necesitan. Veo a Ginny, con su sonrisa fácil, mirando los adornos, otra vez me enamoro.

-¡ _Anino_!- Teddy, de traje azul combinando con su cabello, se suelta de Andrómeda y corre a mis brazos. Suelto a Sahavanna y lo alzo por los aires, a lo que él responde feliz.

Todos los familiares se acercan y dan inicio a la fiesta. Puedo ver a Luna, Neville y muchos más de nuestros amigos de la escuela. Incluso está Draco, quien mantiene su distancia, pero nos saluda educadamente.

Después de comer, Molly me indica que es la hora de los discursos. No sé qué haría sin ella. Ron se para y puedo ver que está un poco tomado, pues está rojo y se tambalea un poco, me río, las cosas serán más divertidas de esta manera.

-Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter…- puedo ver la cara de vergüenza divertida de Hermi y la risa no tan discreta de todos los hermanos Weasley. Molly tiene el ceño fruncido, así que hago un ademan con la mano para quitarle importancia- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos topamos con Fluppy en primer año? Y como después de eso, la primera preocupación y prioridad de mi esposa era el no ser expulsados, ¡expulsados antes de morir, amor!- ante esto, todos los magos, ríen fuertemente y Hermione solo niega con la cabeza, riendo también- pues bueno, al igual que ella, creo que debes de ordenar tus prioridades.- y de repente, se pone serio- Mereces ser feliz, Harry. Ya es tiempo.

Después de mirarme directamente a los ojos, se va a sentar y le da el micrófono a su hermana. Unos cuantos aplausos se escuchan, tímidos.

Pero las risas se apagan. Las únicas sonrisas que se mantienen están en los familiares de Sahavanna y ella misma, pues no entienden que esas últimas frases no fueron una felicitación, no fueron un buen augurio para el matrimonio, fueron un reclamo. Ginny voltea a ver a Hermione, quien evita su mirada. Se alza y ocupa el lugar que acaba de dejar vacío su hermano.

-Sabía que tenía que venir de negro- dice en broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Yo alzo una ceja- porque obviamente Ronald no es el mejor padrino de bodas y terminaría siendo yo su reemplazo- todos comienzan a reír, especialmente los otros padrinos, quienes no paran de comérsela con los ojos.

-Tomando una verdad que acaba de decir mi troglodita hermano- continúa después de poco- mereces ser feliz, Potter. Así de feliz como cuando descubriste el mundo mágico, o cuando viste por primera vez el Espejo de Oesed, o cuando volaste en tu Saeta de Fuego o más específicamente, cuando lograste que el partido durase sólo quince minutos, porque Snape era el árbitro- escucho cómo todos se ríen, incluyendo a Draco y me sorprende cómo es capaz de enlistar los momentos más felices que tuve en la escuela- Te has dedicado a salvarnos toda tu vida, literalmente, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que te salves a ti mismo y también creo, que esta joven bella te puede ayudar a hacerlo.

No estoy loco, puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Me mira por dos segundos y desvía la mirada. Ve a Sahavanna.

-No te conozco realmente y es por eso que funciono más de padrino de bodas que de Dama de Honor- todos comienzan a reír una vez más- pero conozco a Harry y sé que si él te eligió, es porque vales más que todo el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, junto. Nunca pierdas eso de vista, porque el amor de este hombre es el tesoro más grande que cualquiera pudiese tener. Les deseamos lo mejor. ¡Salud por la feliz pareja!

Sus palabras me han dejado tan estático que no evito que mueva su varita y aparezca copas en las manos de todos. Los magos se levantan y alzan sus copas, pero es Arthur quien, asustado, nos recuerda porqué no debíamos de hacer magia.

-¡Los meseros!- en ese momento, volteo a ver a Sahavanna, quien ve con los ojos muy abiertos a algunos miembros de su familia y a los meseros, quienes miran las copas espantados. Algunos incluso, las tiran. Ginny parece salir de un trance y agita su varita, petrificando a casi todos. Hermione, Ron y yo, por inercia nos protegemos del hechizo.

-Hermi, dime que tienes el giratiempo y que podemos evitar que dé ese discurso y que haga esa tontería- dice Ginny, acercándose a ella.

Entre los cuatro nos miramos, nos acercamos con Arthur y lo liberamos. Él convoca un patronus y llama a seguridad del ministerio.

-Papá, en verdad lo lamento, estaba muy nerviosa y no he pensado.

-No te preocupes, amor. Sólo tenemos que ingeniar un pretexto para el término del festejo.

-¿Algo echado a perder?- dice Ron.

-No, tonto, eso puede meter en problemas a los del hotel.

Hermione, crea con su varita un fuego móvil, como los que hacía en los primeros años y lo acerca a la alarma contra incendios. La alarma se dispara y nos empapa.

-¡Excelente! Diremos que se originó fuego en algún lugar, perfecto como siempre, mi niña. Ahora bien, Ginny… de preferencia vete, vete con Harry, con él nadie te hará ni te dirán nada, pero si llegan y estás aquí, sí pueden amonestarte. Yo me encargo, te lo prometo- dice tomando su cara entre sus manos.

Sin esperar más, la tomo del brazo y nos desaparecemos.

Llegamos a Grimmuald Place tomados de la mano. Ella está temblando ligeramente. No lo pienso y la envuelvo en mis brazos. No hace falta decir realmente nada, así que sólo se hunde en mi pecho y yo huelo su cabello.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo hago, estaba muy nerviosa, sentía la mirada de todos y actué por inercia…

En mi cabeza sigue su discurso, en mis pupilas me sigue quemando su mirada de tristeza. Uno nuestras frentes, me mira a los ojos, los cuales me reflejan el dolor que siente, el amor que contiene. La beso, no es un beso tierno, es desesperado, incluso brusco. Me obligo a recordar que no es lo correcto, pero cuando ella responde, de manera un poco más calmada hasta podría decirse que tímida, me olvido de todo y respondo cargándola de la cintura.

Se separa por dos segundos, parece examinar mi expresión. Acuno su cara en mi mano, mientras deposito un beso más en su boca. Pequeño, prácticamente sólo posiciono mis labios sobre los suyos con un poco de presión. Siento una lágrima resbalarse de su mejilla.

-¿La amas?, sólo dime eso, dime que la escogiste a ella y no me apareceré más en tu vida… - me dice poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

No puedo contestarle. No puedo mentirle, pero tampoco puedo aceptar que me he rendido, que ya no puedo más. Así que la beso, la vuelvo a besar con todas mis ganas, con todas las ganas que tengo y siempre tendré porque es ella realmente a quien amo y siempre amaré. Se deja llevar un poco por el beso, hasta que se vuelve a separar y la distancia entre ambos me duele.

-No, Potter. Responde.

-Pelirroja, no te puedo perder- digo, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho y recargándola a ella en la pared más cercana- Por favor, no te puedo perder…

-¿Qué intentas decir, Potter?

-Sé que no quieres regresar aquí, mucho menos a ser la esposa de Harry Potter, en casa, esperando a que regrese… Quieres ser un auror.

Ella comienza a reír, un poco amargamente.

-Años, Potter, años y aún no entiendes qué sucede. No, no quiero ser un auror, quiero estar contigo, quiero ayudarte, quiero que siempre llegues con vida a tu casa, no me importa si no soy yo quien te reciba…

Y no lo puedo evitar, vuelvo a besarla. Pero al segundo, ella me separa.

-¡No! Entiende, por favor. QUIERO estar contigo, pero quiero que entiendas lo que sucede aquí: me fui, pero no sólo por ti, me fui por lo que dejó la guerra y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Entreno para auror porque es la manera en la que veo que te puedo ayudar. ¡Entiende! Ya no eres el héroe de nadie más que de ti mismo- me dice tomando mi cara entre sus manos. Está ligeramente roja, está enojada.

Escucho un "pof" y ambos nos volteamos. Mi cuerpo, inmediatamente se posiciona enfrente al suyo, a lo que ella me empuja a su lado, con el ceño fruncido. Nos volteamos a ver, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Hermione nos interrumpe:

-A ver, par de idiotas, hay gente en el hospital y están buscando responsables. Dijimos que fue magia accidental de Teddy, así que tanto él como Ginny deben de mantenerse aquí. Aquí nadie se meterá con ellos.

-¿Y Teddy dónde está?

-Ron viene para acá con él. ¿Por qué no se han cambiado? Se enfermarán.

Ahí es cuando noto que ambos seguimos con las ropas empapadas. Ambos nos sonrojamos, a lo que Hermione alza una ceja, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, llega Ron con Teddy en brazos. El pequeño corre a los brazos de Ginny, lo cual nos extraña a todos.

-¿Verdad que te vas a quedar esta vez, tía Ginny?

-Durante las vacaciones, corazón, pero puedes ir a visitarme cuando gustes- dice tocando su nariz y haciéndolo reír.

Escuchamos un golpe fuerte en la entrada y somos Ron y yo quienes nos acercamos casi al instante. Hermione toma a Ginny de la mano y la lleva a la sala.

-Pero…

-Ginny, cállate. Deja que ellos se encarguen.

Salimos y la visión que nos recibe, me paraliza por completo. Sahavanna, temblando, y empapada en sangre se encuentra a las afueras de mi casa. El grito sale al unísono de nuestras gargantas:

-¡HERMIONE!

* * *

Ok, debo de aclarar algo: no la odio (a Sahavanna) jajajajaja sólo que necesito que pase algo así, mañana verán porqué, jeje.  
Realmente ha sido algo súper pesado subir este capítulo, perooo al fin se logró y estoy muy feliz. (Aparte, el capítulo era más largo, pero preferí dividirlo en dos)  
Adelanto de mañana: Hablarán Ginny y Sahavanna (buajajaja)  
Déjenme un revieeeew, me hacen muy feliz 3  
(Mañana respondo los reviews de todos, porque estoy super muerta de sueño y sinceramente ya quiero que lean esto jijiji)  
¡Muchos besos!  
Nina.


	6. Inglaterra, Parte II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling. Las canciones, una es de Beyoncé y la otra de Kodaline.**

 _Lo prometido es deuda: un día después aquí está la segunda parte.  
Les recomiendo mucho escuchar la canción de All I Want cuando sea el momento (lo sabrán)_

 _¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

 **Inglaterra, parte 2.**

POV SAHAVANNA

Debo de admitir que fue muy tonto de mi parte. Sé que Harry tiene más seguridad en su casa que el Ministerio mismo, así que, ¿cómo diablos se me ocurrió aparecerme en ella? Oh, claro, porque Hermione, Ronald y –para colmo- la pelirroja tienen acceso. Y yo soy su prometida, debería de tenerlo.

Pero la desfragmentación que recibió mi cuerpo me hizo entender que no es así.

Obviamente agradezco que Hermione tenga consigo siempre antídotos y sea la mejor bruja en todo Inglaterra, pero no puedo creer que Harry, después de todo, ni siquiera se acercó.

No soy tonta. Cuando lo conocí, no tenía ojos para nadie más que no tuviera el cabello de colores llamativos, específicamente rojo y azul. Ginny acababa de cumplir el año sin hablar con nadie de la familia y él estaba especialmente triste. Yo lo sabía, yo lo sé. Sé que la ama y que jamás habrá mujer que sea capaz de igualársele.

Pero poco a poco, después de sus visitas a casa de Andrómeda, comenzamos a platicar. Él me enseñaba cosas nuevas, me platicaba de sus aventuras, yo le escuchaba fascinada. Porque claro que me sabía sus aventuras, pero escucharlo era algo que me encantaba. Así que, poco a poco, nos acercamos más y más, hasta que un día, cuando lo despedí en la chimenea, me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé.

Él no dijo nada, obviamente.

Pasaron tres días en los que sencillamente no pegué un ojo ni dejé de caminar dando vueltas. Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero no lo había podido evitar. Después, inesperadamente, él llegó tocando la puerta y con un ramo de flores.

Comencé a ilusionarme. Cada vez que salíamos, incluso al Callejón Diagon, no me importaba, lo impresionante era estar a su lado. Nos reíamos, me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba y yo no necesitaba más. Después venían las misiones, así que se desaparecía por meses, a veces incluso llegaba a Londres y tenía que esperar a que saliera de recuperación para poder verlo, pero poco a poco, empezaron a llegar cartas de su parte.

Pero lo sabía, sabía que si quería ser la esposa de Harry Potter, tendría que esperar, que ser paciente y que comprenderlo. Y yo quiero ser la esposa de Harry Potter.

Definitivamente, cuando me propuso matrimonio, salté por los aires y volví a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. La prensa se volvió loca, nos adoraban juntos.

Pero el nombre de la pelirroja surgió, otra vez. De repente, estaba en las noticias, tan feliz y con el cabello tan flamante como siempre. Después, estaba en Londres y para más, ¡le hacían una fiesta! Obviamente fui. Obviamente, algo pasó.

Al día siguiente desapareció, pero también lo hizo Harry. Parecía más ausente que nunca. Los chistes, los abrazos, los cariños, nada hacía que volviera. La noche que preparé la cena en la que esperaba poder hablar con él y sincerarnos, partió a una misión. No lo vi durante tres semanas. No hubo cartas, no hubo nada.

Cuando lo volví a ver, tenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado y un humor de perros. Andrómeda tal vez lo notó, pues hizo la mención de la fiesta de compromiso, diciendo que mis padres habían peguntado por ella. Mis padres no sabían si quiera que Harry era mi novio. No quise darles esperanzas cuando sé que nada es seguro.

Él asintió y fue Molly, su casi madre adoptiva, la que se encargó de casi todo. Ingenuamente, llegué a creer que ella no se aparecería.

Pero lo hizo, lo hizo solo unos días antes de la fiesta y en la fiesta misma, no sólo se veía hermosa, sino que iba con un vestido que parecía magia en tela. Y ¿por qué no? Del mismo color que el mío.

¡Y lo peor de todo! ¡Su maldito discurso! Era tan perfecto, tan personal, tan íntimo, que los celos no se habían hecho esperar. Pero lo verdaderamente peor de todo fue la tristeza con la que lo dijo, en verdad se veía como un cachorro perdido bajo la lluvia. Tan distraída estaba, que no noté su pequeño y estúpido truquito de magia. Después no noté el segundo, sólo me vi petrificada y de esa misma manera, lo vi tomar su mano y desaparecer.

Después de eso, todo es borroso. Sólo sé que, cuando la memoria de mis seres queridos más cercanos fue borrada, lo único que quería era estar con él y recordar que valía la pena, que él podía llegar a quererme. Así que no pensé del todo y me aparecí. Lo demás, ya se lo saben.

No, no soy tonta. Sólo me enamoré del hombre que jamás me va a corresponder.

-Sahavanna, si nos escucha, abra los ojos- yo hago lo que me indican y puedo ver a Andrómeda hablando con Hermione y Ronald afuera de mi habitación. La sanadora está viéndome directamente.

-Ha sido una suerte que el señor Potter la haya traído tan rápido, señorita.

-¿Harry? – la sanadora asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- pero él… él no se acercó a mí.

-No, y eso es mi culpa, lo siento, Sahavi- la voz de Hermione me toma desprevenida, mira mi expresión y se explica- desde que Ron en algún punto de nuestros viajes sufrió algo similar, Harry no se puede ni acercar.

No puedo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro, ahora sé que no es personal.

-¿Dónde está?

-En casa. Realmente él lo único que hizo fue aparecernos a todos aquí, es de los pocos magos que sabe hacer una aparición conjunta correctamente, pero le pedí que regresara, es muy nervioso y Ginny también lo es.

-Es que Ginny se quedó con Teddy- dice Ron, casi al instante, como explicando.

-Le dije que cuando despertaras y quisieras verlo, le llamarías.

No necesito que me lo diga dos veces, así que comienzo a buscar con la mirada el aparato, cuando es ella misma quien me lo extiende. Atiende al primer timbrazo.

-Sahavanna, ¿estás bien?, ¿en qué hospital estás? – mi voz es un poco más débil de lo que me gustaría cuando le respondo:

-En el mismo que me dejaste, tontito.

-Voy para allá.

Me cuelga y el cansancio me vence. Cuando despierto, mis ilusiones me traicionan y espero encontrar a un cansado pero presente Harry, tal vez no tomando mi mano, pero sí sentado junto a la cama. En cambio, está ella.

-¿No se supone que debes de estar escondiéndote o algo así?

-Harry se encargó de eso. Dormiste durante un día entero- mis ojos se abren más de lo que creí que pudieran hacerlo y ella mira hacia otro lado, incómoda.

-Pero estás bien, todos hemos estado cuidando de ti y se esperaba que despertaras pronto. Los llamaré. –ella se para y comienza a caminar a la puerta. Sé que es tal vez mi única oportunidad, así que lo hago:

-No, espera…- ella voltea a verme, se ve cansada- me gustaría hablar contigo un poco, si no te molesta- no dice nada, pero se vuelve a sentar. Me mira.

-Necesito saber si todavía lo amas.

-No creo que estés en el estado correcto para que hablemos, Sahavanna- dice mirando las vendas.

-Respóndeme- la miro a los ojos y ella, ruda como siempre, sostiene mi mirada.

-Sí.

-¿Dejarás de hacerlo?- digo, después de cerrar los ojos por dos segundos, evitando que ella note lo rojos que se han puesto.

-Ha sido mi intención desde mi cuarto curso de Hogwarts- me sorprende su sinceridad. Abro los ojos, ella me mira un poco más apenada.

-Necesito que o lo logres, o te decidas- ahora es mi sinceridad lo que la desconcierta-Lo amo y puedo esperarlo hasta que él también me ame a mí, pero eso jamás pasará si tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo que él, así que hay dos opciones: o te vas o te quedas, pero creo que ni tú ni yo merecemos vivir una mentira.

-No creo que me conozcas los suficiente como saber qué merezco vivir- no puedo evitar reírme, a lo que ella me mira dudosa.

-No seas amargada, ¿qué te hizo Francia?- antes de que pueda decir algo, la interrumpo- No te conozco directamente, pero Harry me ha contado todo de ti. Eres la primera mujer en mucho tiempo en tu familia, por lo tanto eres ruda, valiente, risueña, utilizas poco maquillaje, pero según él, realmente no lo necesitas. Excelente cazadora, el mejor hechizo que te sale es el mocomurciélago, tu patronus es un caballo, tu té favorito es de moras y cocinas bien, pero no es tu actividad favorita porque prefieres que Molly lo haga. Amas las bromas, tiendes a ser demasiado sincera y tan directa que la gente piensa que llegas a ser grosera. Eres bastante competitiva, aceptas los retos antes de que la gente los formule, amas volar, te sientes libre. ¿Sigo?

Sus ojos son tan grandes que creo que he sacado más información de que la debí. Pero carraspea, parpadea y dice:

-Tienes una muy buena memoria, Elfa.

-¿Elfa?- su rostro se vuelve más rojo que su cabello y se tapa la cara con sus manos.

-Ok, eres de pequeña estatura y estoy acostumbrada a que mis hermanos me digan Enana, así que tú no podías ser conocida como Enana…

-Entonces me llamaste Elfa…- asiente, apenada- En El Señor de Los Anillos, los elfos son los mejores seres, y no son necesariamente bajos de estatura.

-¿Has leído El Señor de los Anillos?

-Soy de familia muggle, ¿recuerdas? Es mucho más extraño que tú entiendas la referencia- digo riendo un poco y entiendo a lo que se refería Harry cuando dice que, aun cuando no se lo propone, Ginny logra hacerte reír y sentirte cómodo.

-Una de mis roomies amaba la literatura muggle… entonces… ¿no te molesta?- dice un poco apenada, pero hay una sombra de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye, tú quedas como una enana, esos seres son más feos y enfadosos que cualquier otro- ambas comenzamos a reír. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo y termino tosiendo.

-Ya, Enana, dejemos de dar vueltas. ¿Qué harás? Porque de ti depende lo que haga saliendo del hospital.

-¿De mí?- dice aún sonriendo

-Sí, o me caso y lo beso triunfante o peleo con uñas y dientes para que no seas tú la que lo haga.

-Entonces… ¿Aún puedo pelear?

-¿Desde cuándo Ginevra Weasley pide permiso?- ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza, divertida. Extiende una mano hacia mí y dice:

-Serás una excelente contrincante.

-Lo sé, Enana- digo guiñando un ojo y aceptando su mano- pero, toma en cuenta que no romperé mi compromiso hasta que él te elija a ti.

-Me parece correcto- dice riendo- ¿En verdad no te molesta?

-Prefiero saber que te eligió a vivir pensando en que tal vez lo pudo haber hecho.

* * *

POV HARRY

Tres días después de haber encontrado a Ginny y a Sahavanna riendo de lo lindo juntas en el hospital, salimos todos juntos para festejar que ella ya ha sanado por completo. No sé exactamente qué pasó en esa habitación, pero a partir de eso, muchas cosas han cambiado. Ellas platican, ellas son casi amigas. Sahavanna ha dejado de fingir, lo cual lo vuelve cada vez más linda. Ya no hace preguntas tontas, ya no se siente fuera de contexto, parece que incluso disfruta de la presencia de los Weasleys y Hermione.

Y por otro lado, Ginny está más radiante que nunca. Parece menos enojada, mucho más sonriente y disfruta más de todo lo que hacemos. Inclusive, ha habido veces en las que toma mi mano o me guiñe un ojo. Y creo no ser el único que lo nota, pues Hermione también ha tenido la ceja alzada casi todo el tiempo.

Fue idea de ellas el salir a un bar esta noche. Sahavanna aceptó encantada, decía querer bailar sin parar, Hermione aceptó pues alegó que en unos cuantos meses después, moverse le resultaría imposible y George fue arrastrado por su hermana, sin darle opción. Así que aquí estamos, en una mesa redonda, llena de bebidas ligeras y con música actual llenando nuestros oídos.

-¿Por qué el bar se llama _Riddikulus_ , Enana?

-Porque hace referencia al hechizo y se hacen concursos, puedes bailar, cantar, básicamente tienes que hacer una vergüenza de tu ser. Aparte, ver cantar a Harry ebrio es la cosa más divertida del mundo- ante el recuerdo de esa noche, los colores se me suben al rostro. Todos se ríen de esa reacción.

-¿Quién será el primero en hacer una vergüenza, según la definición de esta bella señorita?- dice el mesero, al llegar a la mesa. Ginny voltea a verlo y se queda estática. Lo miro y mi reacción es bastante similar.

-Wow, hola…- dice un poco tímida. Él voltea a verla y aunque lo hace de manera coqueta, no tiene el reconocimiento que ella espera-

-¡Yo!- digo en un arranque de pánico y todos voltean a verme- yo seré el primero en hacer el ridículo- todos alzan una ceja, tan al mismo tiempo que parece ensayado- y Ron lo hará conmigo.

Sin darle tiempo a negarse, me paro y lo tomo por la chaqueta, haciendo que él también quede a mi altura. Me sigue la corriente y agradezco que mi mejor amigo no haga tantas preguntas.

-Ok… tienen que bailar enfrente de todos- dice Hermione alzando una ceja.

-¡Single ladies! – dicen George y Ginny al unísono, haciendo que rían y choquen sus manos en festejo.

El mesero, divertido, nos guía a la parte de atrás del escenario. Hay un montón de cosas ridículas con las cuales te puedes vestir. Ron me mira y mira los accesorios continuamente.

-Hermano, antes de que salga a hacer esto, debo de saber porqué lo estamos haciendo- es justo, así que paso una mano por mi cabello y respondo:

-La primera vez que tu hermana llegó a Londres, fue al bar de Tony. No pude evitarlo, fui y tomé un poco de poción multijugos y noqueé a un mesero cualquiera, tomé su apariencia y hablé con tu hermana. Es el mismo que está aquí atendiéndonos ahora y Ginny, maldita sea su memoria, lo reconoció.

Ron me mira, abre la boca varias veces y la vuelve a cerrar.

-¿La besaste?

-No- me mira más de dos segundo necesarios y suspiro- no quiso.

-Tu maldita suerte, Potter. Haré esto, pero serás tú quien grabe el parto de Hermione, ¿ok? En la maldita sala de partos, no por afuera.

-¡Hecho!

Debo de admitir que el hacer el ridículo con él, bailando de manera bastante más femenina de lo normal, con Beyoncé cantando su canción más conocida y toda nuestra familia destornillándose de la risa, hizo que todo valiera la pena.

Al bajar, pedí que nos cambiaran de mesero, lo más discretamente posible. Al parecer, nadie lo notó. Pocos tragos después, Hemione bailó hula hula con todo y bebé. George quedó en ropa interior, Sahavanna vistió ropas estilo la abuela de Neville y Ginny caminó por una cuerda floja con una nariz roja y cada que caía, se llenaba de pintura fluorescente.

Pasando la medianoche, las cosas se fueron calmando. Abrieron una pista de baile, donde Sahavanna me sacó a bailar y debo de admitir, lo pude llegar a disfrutar. Poco después, los demás se unieron, parecíamos sinceramente felices. Hermione se fue a sentar, haciendo que casi todos regresaran a sus asientos, exceptuando a la pelirroja.

Nuestros pasos de baile eran más bien patéticos, pero los disfrutamos. Realmente no fui consciente cuando la tomé de la cintura o cuando ella tomó mi cuello, solo disfrutábamos de la música y las risas.

Cortan la música, llamando a todos a cantar. Tomo su mano y comienzo a caminar a nuestra mesa, pero ella se suelta. Sube al escenario y toma el micrófono:

-Hola a todos- pasa un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja- la verdad es que no soy buena cantando, pero tengo el suficiente alcohol y euforia como para hacerlo ahora.

Muchos estallan de aplausos y risas. Llego a la mesa, ellos también la están apoyando.

–Hace mucho que he querido hacer esto- y sin más, agita su varita y una melodía comienza a sonar.

 ** _All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door_**

 _Todo lo que deseo es que toques mi puerta  
_ _ **'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die as a happy man I'm sure**_

 _Porque si miro tu cara una vez más, podré morir como un hombre feliz_

No sé si es la canción misma o su manera de cantarla, pero se me eriza la piel. Puedo ver cómo Hermione se abraza a Ron y entierra su cabeza en su pecho.

 ** _When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside_**

 _Cuando te despediste por última vez, morí un poco  
_ _ **I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side**_

 _Y me recosté llorando toda la noche, solo, sin ti a mi lado_

Sahavanna parece dudarlo, pero se acerca un poco más a mí y pone una de sus manos en mi rodilla. No me atrevo a ver a George.

 ** _But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me_**

 ** _Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
All I need is  
To find somebody  
I'll find somebody_**

 ** _Like you_**

 _Pero, si me amas, ¿por qué me dejas?_

 _Toma mi cuerpo, todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito es encontrar a alguien._

 _Encontraré a alguien como tú_

 ** _Ooh oh  
Ooh oh  
Ooh oh  
Ooh oh_**

Veo cómo una lágrima cae por el rostro de Ginny. Toma una pausa y mira al techo, parece lanzar un beso.

 ** _So you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I'd never seen_**

 _Tú sacaste lo mejor de mí, algo que jamás había visto  
_ _ **You took my soul wiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie screens**_

 _Tú limpiaste mi alma. Nuestro amor es como las películas._

Ron se para y se sienta junto a su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sahavanna va con Hermione, quien parece llorar copiosamente. Me atrevo a ver a George, quien tiene una mano envolviendo su boca y con la otra, le devuelve el abrazo a su hermano. Llora silenciosamente.

 ** _But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
All I need is  
To find somebody  
I'll find somebody_**

 ** _Ooh oh  
Ooh oh  
Ooh oh  
Ooh oh  
Ooh ah  
Ooh oh_**

Cuando Ginny termina, vuelve a mirar al techo, mientras el bar comienza a aplaudir. Lanza un beso y se baja de la tarima. Camina directamente a George y le besa la frente, él le abraza de la cintura con una fuerza que parece incluso lastimarla.

-Gracias, Enana- dice cuando la suelta.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y ella sonríe, le respondo asintiendo. Ella se sienta a mi lado y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro, casi distraídamente. Cuando todos se distraen con la nueva ronda, una sola lágrima cae en nuestras manos unidas.

* * *

POV Ginny

Cuando llegamos a casa, después de dejar a Sahavanna segura en la suya, me dirijo a mi cuarto, quiero hacerme bolita en mi cama y dormir por días. Estar en casa es bello, pero no puedo negar que todo me recuerda a él, llevándome a hacer cosas como en el bar.

En un mundo perfecto, hubiera podido conciliar el sueño, pero no es un mundo perfecto, así que di de vueltas por un buen rato, hasta que ir por un poco de agua fue una mejor idea. La pijama que visto es un blusón lleno de flores, Fred siempre decía que me hacía ver mucho más tierna de lo que en verdad era.

Supongo que es ese pensamiento lo que me hace llegar a su cuarto. Obviamente la puerta está cerrada, George está dentro, pero no puedo evitar abrirla. Cuando veo a George, llorando y abrazando una almohada, se me rompe el corazón.

Mi primera reacción es salir corriendo de ahí. Mi mente se llena de dolor, de sonidos de llanto por las noches o de gritos de mamá cada que encontraba un bogart debajo de las camas. George me mira y, en contra de todo el miedo y dolor que siento, me acerco a él, abro su cama y me acuesto a su lado. Abrazo su espalda y comienzo a cantar una canción de cuna, la misma que ellos me cantaban para hacerme despertar en las mañanas cuando tenía tres años.

-Éramos unos tontos, creíamos que era divertida la ironía de despertarte con una canción de cuna.

-Lo era- digo, abrazándolo un poco más. Él envuelve mis brazos con los suyos.

-Yo también lo extraño, Enana.

-¿Me perdonas?- suelto de golpe.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tontita, al contrario, muchas gracias por abrirte así con nosotros.

-No por eso, por irme.

Él toma mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza. La besa.

-Yo también me fui. Todos nos fuimos, pero también regresamos. Perdóname a mí por tardar tanto. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para hacerlo tú también, pero hazlo.

Una lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla. Él me perdona. Él ni siquiera me culpa. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sí podría regresar.

-Intenté hacer un patronus, llevo intentándolo un mes…- su confesión me saca de mis pensamientos y quiebra un poco más mi corazón.

-Pues claro, tonto, los patronus no pueden tomar figuras humanas, sin mencionar que sería demasiado narcisista que tu patronus fueses tú mismo- él ríe negando con la cabeza. Ambos sabemos que jamás podrá hacer un patronus una vez más, pero preferimos no decirlo tan directamente.

-Eso suena a algo que él también diría.

-La estupidez corre por la familia.

-Ok, la cagaste, él hubiera dicho "la inteligencia".

Y así, entre risas y comentarios estúpidos, ambos logramos dormir y soñar con que él estaba compartiendo con nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente, poco antes de que todos despierten, tomo el tren a Hogwarts. El viaje me parece eterno, pero cuando al fin llego, estoy más segura que nunca: regresaré a Inglaterra. Tengo muchas razones por las cuales hacerlo.

* * *

¡Hola, Hola!  
Creo que es el capítulo más corto que he hecho para esta historia, pero es que en verdad era uno demasiado largo jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué opinan de Sahavanna? Les dije que la quería, realmente no es mala ni nada, solo se enamoró del chico de la pelirroja. Lástima.  
Ahora bien: ¡Ginny regresará oficialmente! *Nina baila felizmente*  
Muchas gracias a los que comentan, dan favoritos y follow, eso ayuda muchísimo a seguir con esto.  
¿Qué opinan de especificar el Punto de Vista (POV)? ¿Les gusta o lo quito?  
¡Déjenme un review para saber lo que opinan!

Paso a responder:  
Christine C: Eres un amor enteramente, muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten los capítulos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué pasará ahora?  
ginnypotterwe: ¡Hola, hola! Pues la parte manipuladora no te funcionó porque seguía sin computadora, entonces ni me enteré xD jajajaja pero fui muy feliz con que tú sí actualizaste bellamente. En estos dos capis se explica un poco más porqué dijo que no (y si no se entendió, házmelo saber jajaja) Espero estos te gusten!

: Siempre me siento súper honrada cuando personas hacen sus cuentas para poder comentar, ¡muchísimas gracias! Hay muchas historias muy buenas, Hanny también es mi fandom favorito jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad alimenta el alma. Mientras haya alguien que me quiera leer, seguiré la historia, es una promesa. (; ¿Qué te ha parecido esta entrega?

Muchos besos a todos, nos vemos en una semana!  
Nina.


	7. Los Centauros

**Disclaimer: Rowling es la genio detrás de todo esto.**

 _¡Espero les guste, nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

 **Los Centauros**

 **POV HARRY**

-Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Tienes a dos mujeres luchando por ti, pero sigues comprometido y por eso tuvimos que pasar unas espantosas Navidades en Francia?

-Créeme que yo entiendo mucho menos que tú… ¿Hermione, nos explicas?

Estamos a la mitad del Ministerio de magia británico, Ron y yo empezaremos el último año en la academia y, sinceramente, no tengo idea de qué hace Hermione aquí con nosotros, pero debo de admitir, que me gusta que esté.

-No están peleando por Harry, tontos, sólo Sahavanna no quiere vivir una mentira y habló con Ginny acerca de eso. Creo que es muy maduro y responsable de su parte. Y creo que Ginny nos hizo pasar las Navidades en Francia porque le dije que tal vez nos íbamos a vivir para allá, Ron...

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Ginny qué tiene que ver en todo esto? Espera, ¿QUÉ?, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

-Después te explico, es más importante esto: ¡Tiene todo que ver, amor! Ginny ama a Harry.

-¡¿AÚN?!- gritamos los dos.

-Oh, Harry, eres lento, pero no tonto, obviamente sabes que Ginny te ama.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Hermione tenía razón. Digo, al menos las últimas dos veces en las que habíamos estado juntos, alguna que otra cosas había sucedido… pero siempre terminaba huyendo o diciendo que no o … o bueno, terminábamos recordando que estoy comprometido y todo se iba al caño. Aunque.. bueno, ella me ha dicho que quiere estar conmigo, pero se fue a Francia, entrena para ser auror… un recuerdo de la úlitma vez que nos besamos, poco antes de que Sahavanna llegara ensangrentada a mi casa, me asalta:

 _-¡No! Entiende, por favor. QUIERO estar contigo, pero quiero que entiendas lo que sucede aquí: me fui, pero no sólo por ti, me fui por lo que dejó la guerra y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Entreno para auror porque es la manera en la que veo que te puedo ayudar. ¡Entiende! Ya no eres el héroe de nadie más que de ti mismo- me dice tomando mi cara entre sus manos. Está ligeramente roja, está enojada._

Siento un escalofrío correr mi espalda y digo: -Regresó a Francia.

-Porque no se fue de Inglaterra por ti, tonto- el hecho de que sea Ron quien lo dice, me sorprende más de lo esperado- pero, esperen, lo importante aquí también es: si Harry y Ginny se aman y Sahavanna lo sabe, ¿entonces por qué no rompen el compromiso?

-Porque es un compromiso, Ronald y no voy a mandarlo al carajo.

-¿La quieres?- me dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Sí.- digo sin dudarlo.

-¿La amas?- dice Hermione y no soy capaz de responderle, pero estoy seguro de que sabe la respuesta.

-¡Señorita Granger!- Kingsley camina un poco apresurado a nuestro encuentro y después de saludar a Hermione de beso en la mejilla, nos dedicó un asentamiento con la cabeza- ¿está lista?

-¡Oh, sí! Bueno, chicos, los veo en la cena. Y, Harry, sé sincero con todos, principalmente contigo- dice antes de irse con el actual ministro de magia como si fueran amigos de la infancia.

-Entonces, ¿le seguimos cayendo mal a Kingsley, eh?

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Kingsley nos dio a todos una especie de pase directo para ser parte del cuartel, pero Ron y yo decidimos que necesitábamos el entrenamiento, haciéndolo enojar un poco, pues se encontraba corto de aurores.

-No le caemos mal, siempre nos protege. Aparte, siempre vamos a las misiones que nos manda.

Entramos al vestidor de los aurores para cambiarnos de ropa, y comenzamos a saludar a varios con la cabeza. En un principio, muchos se sentían intimidados por la reputación que nos habían creado por derrotar a Voldemort, pero después de un rato, no sólo se sentían intimidados y asombrados, sino que también entusiasmados por aprender. Debo de admitir que me molestaba un poco, pero poco a poco, me fui ganando también su amistad, así que todo fue mejorando.

-Pues sí, pero viste como saludó a Hermi y ¡a nosotros ni nos peló!

-No te pongas celoso, Ronald.

Ambos dejamos caer las ropas que teníamos en nuestras manos- justo antes de desvestirnos, gracias a Merlín- y volteamos con la boca abierta para descubrir a una Ginny en traje de entrenamiento, peinando su cabello en una coleta alta.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-¡Y vistiendo así!

-¿Aquí se permite la entrada a mujeres?

Ginny, soltando su coleta, nos fulmina con la mirada. Toma su varita y se dirige a la salida, no sin antes voltear ligeramente y decir:

-Yo supongo que sí, ustedes han entrado durante tres años, ¿no? – comienza a caminar y su paso decidido me hipnotiza un poco-y todos queremos a Hermi más que ustedes, no sólo el ministro.

Ron y yo nos volteamos a ver, parpadeando.

-¿Ginny…?

-¿Nos acaba de decir mujeres?- dice Ron, interrumpiéndome. No puedo evitar reírme ante su expresión, le doy un pequeño zape en la cabeza y comienzo a desvestirme.

Cuando ya estamos listos y llegamos al aula de entrenamiento, podemos ver que, ciertamente, Ginny está entre nosotros. Alza unas cuantas pesas y platica con Neville, quien parece encantado de verla en el entrenamiento.

-¡Escuincles! – todos volteamos a ver a Gawain Robards, actual jefe del Cuartel- Bienvenidos a su último año en la Academia- todos nos acercamos a él, no somos muchos, no pasamos la docena de personas y cuatro de ellas no terminamos nuestra educación en Hogwarts per se, así que su mirada fría parece un poco decepcionada- me gusta que al menos seis de ustedes estén en forma- dice con un poco de sarcasmo.

Comienza a caminar entre nosotros, analizándonos. Cuando Ron y yo entramos a la Academia por primera vez, él fue a presenciar unas cuantas clases, después dando incluso un discurso de cómo, aunque todos debían de estar agradecidos con nosotros, no debían de tratarnos de manera distinta o como celebridades. Pocas veces después de eso, lo habíamos visto, aun cuando íbamos a misiones con otros aurores, él parecía siempre estar en su despacho. Se detiene en Ginny, quien le devuelve la mirada.

-Me alegra que hayas recapacitado, Ginevra, bienvenida- dice palmeándole la espalda. Ella nada más niega con la cabeza y rueda los ojos, pero le dedica una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Son 11 personas de 76 las que se encuentran aquí y estoy seguro, sólo saldrán graduadas la mitad. Es un placer para mí presentarles a Ginevra Weasley, una británica tonta que apostó por la AFA antes que aquí- algunos la miran, extrañados, encontrándose a una Ginny sonriente que les saluda de regreso- ¿al menos te enseñaron bien, Ginevra?, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, eh?

-Que ya estoy aquí, ¿no es así, Robards?- él se ríe fuertemente y puedo ver el mismo desconcierto que tengo en la cara de mis compañeros.

-Comenzaremos con duelos, para probar a todos, especialmente a la señorita francesa. ¡Longbottom, Petters, al centro!

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Neville en Hogwarts no lo hubiera reconocido en ese momento. No sólo respondía al instante y sin articular palabra en el duelo, sino que era extremadamente bueno. Al termino del duelo, después de haber hecho volar por los aires a Petters, Ginny festejó a Neville chocando las palmas cuando él llegó a su lado.

-¿Desde cuándo Neville y Ginny se llevan tanto?- digo sin poder evitarlo. A lo que Ron se ríe por lo bajo.

-Colega, bien sabes que son mejores amigos, ahora déjate de celos- dice devolviéndome el zape que le di poco antes en los vestidores.

-A ver, las comadres de allá, se me callan. Weasley si tanto quieres golpear, ve contra Williams- Ron, colorado hasta las orejas, se coloca en el centro y comienza.

El duelo dura un poco más, Robards grita unas cuantas correcciones y, al final cuando nombra a Ron ganador, niega con la cabeza:

-Eres uno de los magos más raros, Weasley, explícame, ¿quién utiliza el maleficio f _urnunculus_ contra un oponente?

-Harry- dicen mis ex compañeros de Hogwarts, no puedo evitar rascarme la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-En mi defensa, tenía catorce…

-Muy bien, Potter, veamos si ya puedes hacerlo mejor. Ginevra, demuéstrame que la AFA no está tan mal.

Nos miramos durante dos segundos, yo no quiero luchar contra ella y ella lo sabe, sonríe, le parece divertida la situación. Se acerca a mí y dice: -Venga, Potter, como si fuera un partido más- e inevitablemente, me relajo un poco.

Nos inclinamos mutuamente y me alegra ver que ambas reverencias son a la misma altura. Cuando ambos tenemos las varitas frente nuestra nariz, nos olvidamos de todos los demás y sonreímos un poco. Yo lanzo la primera maldición y ella, magistralmente, la esquiva físicamente. Trata de aturdirme, a lo que yo comienzo también a moverme en la tarima. Jamás había visto o sido parte de un duelo como éste, normalmente, los magos se mueven leventemente hacia delante o hacia atrás, pero no en círculos. Sin mencionar que, ninguno de los dos realiza hechizos verbales. Ella esquiva y bloquea con gran agilidad mis maleficios, pero yo no me quedo atrás.

-¡Levicorpus!- el hecho de que ella conozca el hechizo, hace que me paralice y me dé directamente en el pecho. Comienzo a elevarme y ella ríe de lo lindo. Antes de lanzar el contramaleficio, lanzo un _desmaius_ que ella bloquea por los pelos.

Cuando vuelvo a estar en el piso, entieno que ya es hora de terminar esto. Después de lanzar un _incendio_ que la acorrala (se mueve demasiado normalmente) y ella, al verse sin esa posibilidad, sabe que daremos el golpe final. Al mismo tiempo, gritamos nuestro maleficio, y no podemos evitar reírnos porque ambos lanzamos nuestro favorito: _mocomurcielago_ y _expelliermus._ Su varita salta por los aires a mis manos. Ceso las llamas y ella se acerca a darme la mano, sonriendo.

-Potter, no estás tan mal.

-Lo mismo para ti, Weasley.

Es cierto, le gano, pero es distinto a todas las demás victorias que he tenido en la academia. No sólo el duelo duró mucho más de lo esperado, sino que ella realmente dio batalla. Cuando volteamos a ver a los demás, algunos tienen la boca abierta.

-Ginevra, no puedo creer que terminaste acorralada y desarmada, ¿ya notaste que Francia te hizo daño?

-Al contrario, Robards, caí directamente en su trampa- digo rascándome la nuca- cuéntales, Gin.

Ella comienza a reír y niega con la cabeza- Realmente no puedo creer que haya funcionado. Verán- dice a todos, como si contara una de sus experiencias favoritas- ese hechizo lo descubrió Harry en su sexto curso y, fuera del magnífico trío- obviamente dice esto con sarcasmo, a lo que muchos ríen- nadie lo utiliza. Pensé que si me escuchara utilizarlo, lo distraería lo suficiente como para alzarlo y desarmarlo, pero al ver su cara de incredulidad, no he podido evitar reírme.

-Me recuerdas demasiado a Tonks, Ginevra-ante esto, Gin congela su sonrisa y puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero no derrama una sola lágrima.

-Gracias, Robards.

-Bueno, demasiada presentación, ahora: ¡a entrenar!

Bajamos de la tarima y comenzamos a hacer los ejercicios que nos pide. Son una combinación entre defensa y ataque mágicos y físicos. Después de tres horas continuas, todos estamos notablemente exhaustos. Sin embargo, aun después de esas tres horas, al salir todos hablaban por lo bajo repitiendo cómo Ginny había logrado atacarme y lo fantástico que había sido el duelo. Ginny se acerca a nosotros de camino al vestidor.

-¿Qué la gente es tan mala por aquí que no logran hacerte nada nunca o qué pasa? - dice mientras suelta su cabello y comienza a desvestirse.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces?- dice Ron tapándose los ojos con las orejas coloradas.

-Me daré un baño – dice entrando a las duchas- Tranquilo, "colega", no me iba a desvestir enfrente de ti- antes de cerrar la puerta me guiñe un ojo y tienen que pasar unos buenos diez minutos para que pueda volver a articular palabra.

 **POV Ginny**

Ser la séptima hija en una casa pequeña y con no tantas facilidades, me ha hecho siempre bañarme rápido, pero cuando salgo, puedo ver a Harry hablando con Robards, ya entrada la discusión, el aludido voltea dos segundos y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Desvío la mirada y comienzo a recoger mis cosas, pero antes de que pueda salir de ahí, me llaman. Me acerco a ellos, sin chistar.

-Mañana a las 8 am en mi oficina, Ginevra.

-Sí, señor.

-Potter te dará las instrucciones más adelante- y sin esperar respuesta, se marcha. Miro a Harry con la duda en los ojos, a lo que él responde:

-Al parecer, te ganaste tu primera misión…- dice sin mirarme.

-¿QUÉ? ¿y me dejarás hacerlo?-digo sin pensar, con demasiada emoción en mi cabeza como para poder hacerlo.

-Lo harás aunque yo no esté de acuerdo, así que al menos será una misión en la que yo esté también.

-Pero ya viste que te puedo patear el trasero- digo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, sin que la sonrisa se mueva de mi rostro. Él voltea a verme y aunque tiene una sonrisa en su boca, no le lleva a los ojos.

-Pero... ¿Entonces, has regresado? Para siempre, no sólo por vacaciones.

-Sí, Potter, he regresado-pienso en hacer una broma con el "para siempre" pero después creo que no es tan buena idea- Entonces ahora cuéntame todo lo de la misión.

-Con una condición – alzo una ceja, alentándolo a continuar- me vas a obedecer en el campo de batalla y seré yo quien te ponga al corriente con esta misión. No todos saben toda la información. –asiento, sin bajar mi ceja- ahora, haremos una parada y de ahí a la Madriguera.

Tengo ganas de decirle que mis planes eran otros, pero puedo ver en su cara que no acepta negativas. Así que, dos minutos después, aparecemos dando vueltas sobre nosotros mismos entre llamas verdes en una casa que no reconozco para nada.

-¿Por qué no vives en la casa de Sirius?

-¿Cómo sabes que no vivo ahí?

-Bueno, en primera, vinimos aquí y no allá; en segunda, cuando pasamos ahí la noche con Teddy, tenías muy pocas cosas.

-¿Solo tienes dos pistas y con eso hiciste la declaración? – siento que me ha regañado y me pongo colorada. ¿Qué pasa si sucede en la misión?

 _"_ _No seas tonta, Ginevra, no puedes ponerte colorada en plena misión"_

-Creo que es un salto un poco prematuro, pero es correcto- continúa él, sonriéndome- Quiero remodelar Grimmauld Place…- siento que no hay algo que no me comparte, así que lo miro, sin saber del todo si quiere contarme o no.

-Es linda- digo después de unos segundos en los que él no dice nada. Es un pequeño departamento, que al juzgar por la vista, se encuentra en el centro de Londres a muy buena altura.

-¿Haggy, eres tú?

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Sahavanna ya me cae bien, pero eso no evita el hecho de que, al escuchar su voz, mi corazón se congela un poco e inmediatamente, me siento fuera de lugar.

-Sí, Sav, vengo con Ginny- ella sale de la cocina, y al verme, sonríe sinceramente.

-Justo acabo de terminar de hacer la cena

-Lo siento, Sahavanna, pero venimos a trabajar- dice dándole un beso en al frente- y después prometimos cenar con los Weasleys, ¿gustas venir con nosotros? Podemos guardar lo que hayas cocinado.

Ella cierra los ojos al contacto y asiente, pero no dice nada. Harry se adentra a lo que parece su recamara y ella y yo nos quedamos solas. Me siento completamente incómoda. No sólo no sabía que vivían juntos, sino que, después de la plática que tuvimos ella y yo, mi llegada e interrupción de la cena, será vista como un intento de algo más.

-Eres rápida, Enana- dice sonriendo un poco. Antes de que pueda decir algo, Harry me llama desde el cuarto. No sé qué hacer y ella dice: - pasa, es su oficina.

Camino en su dirección, sin decir una palabra. Cuando entro, encuentro una habitación ordenada, llena de libros, un escritorio lleno de papeles, una jaula abierta donde se encuentra una lechuza negra como la noche- que reconozco de la vez que le llevó una carta a Hermi estando en Francia- y un armario, donde Harry parece mirar lo que está dentro. Me acerco y descubro que es un _pensadero_.

-La misión en la que te eligió Robards es un poco complicada- dice justo cuando llego a su espalda- llevamos trabajando en ella un año y medio. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué a tu casa en un estado deplorable?- dice riendo un poco, yo asiento- pues están hiladas.

Vamos detrás de los seres mágicos que aun siguen del lado de Voldemort, creyendo que regresará otra vez. Lo intentamos por la paz en un inicio, pero cuando desvinculamos a los dementores de Azkaban, todo se salió de control. Los duendes hicieron unas cuantas huelgas, los gigantes destruían casas enteras de solo un golpe. Los dementores…- se estremece un poco y puedo ver que en uno de los pensamientos que hay en el _pensadero_ , aparece la boca de un dementor demasiado cerca- ellos habían sido los más complicados, principalmente porque no todos los aurores en estos momentos se sienten con la felicidad suficiente como para formar un patronus. Hermione tenía problemas.

Pero ahora, nuestra complicación más grande son los centauros. Esos bastardos… en un principio no habíamos notado su levantamiento, cosa que los enfureció un poco más. Siempre han disminuido a los magos, bien lo sabes, pero ahora incluso se dedican a robar varitas, comenzaron incluso a atacar a magos, cazar muggles… al parecer Voldemort les prometió todo eso y más… -

Cuando deja de hablar, tengo la impresión de que se ha olvidado de mí, pues mira el _pensadero_ y con su varita va seleccionando diferentes pensamientos, muy ensimismado. Después de unos diez minutos, en los cuales yo trataba de entender la gravedad del asunto, él me mira.

-¿Lista para el primer recuerdo?

Abro los ojos, no esperaba que me permitiera verlos, pero asiento y me posiciono a su lado. Él toma mi muñeca y, después de seleccionar uno con su varita, nos adentra en él.

Estamos en un campo abierto, parece hacer mucho frío, hay mucho viento y estoy casi segura de que empezará a nevar en cualquier momento. Me encuentro entre dos Harrys, lo cual por dos segundos me asusta, aunque me recuerdo a mí misma que es un recuerdo donde estamos y por lo mismo, es normal. También están Ron y Hermione, con Kingsley, Robards y dos aurores que no llego a reconocer, todos miran a una misma dirección, dándome a entender que están esperando a alguien.

No pasa mucho tiempo y tres centauros llegan cabalgando. Sé que en su naturaleza no está el sonreír de lo lindo, pero específicamente, estos centauros tienen una expresión que inspira un poco de terror.

-¿Qué quieren? – dice el que va delante de todos. Kinsley toma la delantera, solo da un paso, pero todos entienden.

-Queremos lograr un tratado de paz.

-Nosotros no recibimos órdenes de ustedes- dice uno de los que atrás. Puedo notar que el último de ellos no deja de mirar a Hermione.

-No esperamos que ningún bando lo haga, ese es el punto de un tratado de paz.

-Al aceptar ese tratado, estaremos aceptando sus órdenes.

-No son órdenes- dice un pacífico Harry- son deseos.

-A diferencia del desorden que ustedes manejan- dice el que parece estar al mando- nosotros tenemos sólo un líder. Cuando ustedes decidan quién es de ustedes, hablaremos, mientras tanto, sepan que no seguiremos sus órdenes- y mirando directamente a Harry de manera bastante despectiva- ni sus deseos.

De repente, todo se disolvió y nos encontramos en una tienda de campaña, afuera está nevando.

-Es entendible, Harry: está el ministro, el Jefe del Cuartel y tú. Ellos se manejan en manadas y, aunque ellos no son los líderes, son los mensajeros y creo que es eso a lo que se refieren: a menos de que estemos organizados, no hablarán con nosotros.

-¡Pero nosotros no somos una manada, Hermione!

-¡Pero ellos sí y son con las personas que queremos hablar!

Ambos se miran directamente a los ojos, con un Ron en medio que parece encontrar muy interesantes las papitas que está comiendo.

-Ronald, di algo.

-Tiene usted razón, señorita Granger- dice Kingsley entrando a la pequeña casa, seguido de Robards- y por su misma experiencia con las criaturas mágicas y la ley, creemos conveniente que sea usted quien figure como nuestra líder.

-¡Jamás!- dice Harry poniéndose frente de ella inmediatamente- Sabes bien Kingsley que, de ser ella, es quien corre mayor peligro.

Ahora Ron no miraba las papas, sino que se había parado junto a Harry.

-No soy una niña a defender, Harry. Y Kingsley, perdón, el ministro tiene razón: no es el primer caso con criaturas mágicas al que me he dedicado.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo un elfo doméstico que un centauro- dice Ron airado.

-¿Y qué me dices de los dementores, Ronald?

En ese momento, la casa de campaña se disuelve y, mientras parecemos cambiar de recuerdo, aprovecho para preguntar:

-¿Hermione se encargó del caso de los dementores?- Harry me mira y su mirada me da a entender que la respuesta no me gustará.

-Fue la principal, sí. Pero… te lo seguiré explicando después.

Nos volvimos a encontrar entre centauros, ahora unos siete. Hermione se encontraba a la cabeza, con Harry y Kingsley a los costados. Ella parecía calmada, para estar parada enfrente de un centauro de más de tres metros de altura con un arco en sus manos.

-Venimos en paz, en representación de los magos de Gran Bretaña para saber cuales son sus deseos, así como expresarles los nuestros.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, humana?

-Hermione Granger.

-¿Y por qué crees que tú, sangre sucia, mereces hablarme a mí?

La mención de dicho insulto, hace que el Harry del recuerdo alce su varita unos centímetros más, a lo que Hermione le hace una seña para que mantenga la calma. Muchos centauros habían estallado en alaridos.

-¿Son sus deseos que no me dirija a usted?- dice Hermi, aun manteniendo la calma.

Él comienza a reírse a carcajadas- No creas que tu falso respeto hará que te quiera matar menos. No, Hermione Granger, a los centauros no nos interesa hablar con los de su calaña. Ustedes han ignorado a mi raza durante años, hasta que el Señor Tenebroso se dignó a notar nuestra importancia. Marte nos dice estar en el momento de rebelión y es a él a quien escuchamos, no a una muggle que se ha robado nuestros poderes.

Lo que pasa después es tan rápido que no termino de entenderlo y ya me encuentro fuera del pensadero: primero el centauro le escupe a Hermione, quien no se mueve un ápice, pero Harry sí y lanza un escudo frente a ella para que nada le suceda. Los centauros, pensando que eso es un ataque u ofensa, comienzan a acercarse y cargar sus armas. El centauro que ha escupido a Hermione saca una varita, dispuesto a atacar. Tanto Kingsley como Harry toman a Hermione por los brazos y desaparecen.

-Obviamente fue mi culpa- dice Harry ya estando de regreso en su despacho- de primera instancia no debí de dejar que fuese ella la líder. Al menos con los dementores, sabía que mi patronus jamás iba a separarse de nuestro lado y todo estaría bien, pero con ellos y su temperamento… y en segundo, no debí de haber movido mi varita…

-Entonces… ¿esa fue su declaración de guerra en contra de los magos?

-Básicamente. No todos los centauros comparten la visión de que Marte les está obligando a rebelarse, tenemos a Bane como colaborador y unos cuantos más que habitaban en el Bosque Prohibido, pero eso no disminuye la fuerza que tienen.

-¿Y los centauros que te lastimaron a ti y a Ron…?

-Son los primeros mensajeros que viste.

-¿Y cómo…?

-Ha habido ataques de su parte y en uno de ellos, los apresamos.

-¿Y ahora que Hermione no está en la misión, qué pasa?

Él me mira un tanto extrañado y se sienta en una de las sillas que tiene frente al escritorio. Tomo una libreta y comienza a escribir unas cuantas cosas.

-Después de todo, sí tienes madera de auror, Weasley- lo miro sin comprender- entendiste el problema más grande que tenemos en este momento- se explica.

-Porque eso nos hace ver como desorganizados y les da más razones para no firmar.

Él asiente, mirándome; me da a entender con una seña que hay un poco más, así que me quedo pensando.

-¿y…? ¡Oh, mierda! Y la expone como objetivo.

-¡Exacto! Al presentarse como nuestro líder en la misión, muchos de ellos quieren su cabeza y más ahora que está embarazada, por eso la vez pasada Ron y yo quedamos hechos papilla.

-¿Qué sucedió con los dementores, Harry?- él cierra los ojos y pasa una de sus manos por su frente. De repente, parece alguien mucho más viejo y cansado.

-Fue de las primeras misiones en las que estábamos. Kingsley no iba con nosotros, sólo íbamos nosotros tres, pues todos los demás querían dedicarse a restaurar la paz en algunos lugares específicos.

Nosotros, por un comentario de Dumbledore al final del cuarto curso, supimos que era primordial limpiar Azkaban, pero nadie más nos hacía realmente caso. Básicamente tuvimos suerte de poder atender el caso. Acababas de irte, por lo que Ron perdió fuerzas y fue uno de esos aurores que era incapaz de convocar un patronus. Hermione no lograba conjurar un corpóreo, así que el único que podía realmente crear una protección para todos era yo, pero ya sabes la fascinación que tienen por mi persona, por lo que yo quedé como defensa número uno y Hermi como líder.

Entre más avanzábamos con el caso, más cansados estábamos los tres. Hermione fue agarrando confianza poco a poco, tal vez porque notó que sin eso, todo se podría ir a la basura. Al final lo logramos, los despedimos a todos y comenzamos la rehabilitación de la prisión, pero poco después empezaron las huelgas, revueltas y todo- termina tallándose los ojos.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacan de la concentración en la que nos encontrábamos. Sahavanna asoma su cabeza y nos dice:

-Perdón, chicos, pero la cabeza de la señora Weasley está en la chimenea preguntando por sus "hijos"- dice haciendo comillas en la última palabra, supongo yo porque mi madre se ha referido a Harry como uno de nosotros.

-Dile que ya iremos para allá, gracias, linda.

Ella vuelve a salir y cierra la puerta y yo le miro con el ceño fruncido:

-Si no hubieras dicho el "linda", hubiera jurado que le hablabas a una secretaria, Potter. ¡Es tu prometida, no la trates así!- él alza una ceja, parece divertido.

-¿Defendiendo a la competencia?- no puedo evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

-No estamos compitiendo…

Suelta una risita y yo ruedo los ojos. Tan rápido regresa a su estado serio que parece broma:

-¿Alguna duda?

-Sí, ¿la misión es evitar que Hermi resulte herida?

-En parte. La misión es nosotros atacarlos y atraparlos para que no resulte herida, ni ella ni nadie más.

-Pero…

-No porque sean centauros dejan de ser mortífagos, Gin, no lo olvides.

Asiento y ambos nos levantamos. Salimos y encontramos a una Sahavanna, cenando en la cocina. Cuando le decimos que si nos acompaña a la Madriguera menciona que el día de mañana será pesado para ella y que prefiere descansar. Harry le pide que, de él no regresar antes, ella ponga la alarma muggle y él se encargará de lo demás.

Nos metemos a la chimenea y al segundo estamos en la sala de mi familia. Antes de salir, él retiene mi brazo y dice:

-Dos cosas, pelirroja: Nada de esto se lo menciones a Hermi, ella piensa que hemos dejado el caso en manos del Departamento de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero ese departamento, aunque nos ayuda, no es capaz de controlar el caso por completo.

Yo asiento, entendiendo por completo.

-¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa? – el se sonroja un poco.

\- Sólo para aclarar, no vivimos juntos. Ésa es mi oficina, no mi casa, pero vivo allí. Ella a veces decide sorprenderme a la hora de la cena para asegurarse de que coma algo.

No puedo evitar sentir un alivio en mi interior, pero fingiendo desinterés, salgo de la chimenea y lo ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

-Venga, muero por contarle a mamá cómo patee tu trasero en el entrenamiento.

* * *

f _urnunculus: encantamiento que hace Harry en el libro cuatro contra Malfoy en el tren (el final, vaya)_

¡Hola, holaaa!  
Sé que he tardado un poco, pero recientemente recordé algo un poco importante y (no puedo no decirlo) un poco triste conforme a esta historia. Y es que la comencé a escribir añoooos atrás y la retomé hace poco, perdiendo un tanto el hilo. Les cuento rápido: en un inicio lo que quería era que hubiera un torneo de los tres magos y esa era la razón por la que Ginny estaba en Francia. Lo he recordado porque releí el cuarto libro y pues, sufrí una pequeña crisis pues la historia ha resultado completamente distinta.  
Después capté que esta versión verdaderamente también me encanta y que la otra la puedo hacer después xD Jajajajaja ¿les gustaría?  
Ahora bien: ¡ya se acerca la misión! (esos pechos flashes en curvita que vieron en los primeros capítulos) así que muy pendientes al próximo capítulo (entre más reviews, más pronto coff coff) ¡Cuéntenme qué opinan de la misión que me saqué de la cabeza! Me he divertido mucho creando el duelo y mucho más los recuerdos. ¿qué tal lo he hecho?

Ahora, a responder al amor que me dan en forma de Review:  
 **Ariadne Malfoy Nott:** REGRESASTE 3 No sabes lo feliz que me hizo verte de regres Debes de saber que una de las muertes que más me duelen es la de Fred, entones yo también lloro con George jajaja. Qué bella que me escribiste en cada capítulo, me divertí muchísimo leyendo tus comentarios y reacciones. En verdad me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando todo esto. Espero que este cap no te decepcione.  
Y por Una Página Más, eres un amor 3

 **ginnypotterwe:** ¡Bonitaa! Ya he leído Promesas (léanlo los demás, está re-chulo) y de hecho ya lo recomendé en Tumblr abajo te dejo el link para que le des un vistazo. Del lemon... Debo de admitir que estoy muy tentada y posiblemente sí suceda jeje... Pero ya veremos, ya veremos.

 **Zaidagtz** : ¡Hola, Zai! (¿está bien si te llamo así? jajaja) Sí, de hecho el próximo capítulo vendré otro de sus POVs a tu petición, en este capi hubo mucha información importante, entones por eso no hubo tantos POVs, pero pues quiero creer que de igual manera quedó bien. Y de dejar estancada la historia: no te preocupes, voy lenta, pero ahí voy. De hecho, sé que serán 10 capítulos y estoy tentada a escribir 2 epílogos (uno seguro, uno tentador) jajaja

 **Christine C** : ¡Nooooo! *Nina hace la reacción de Luke cuando se descubre hijo de Vader* Pero Christine, Sahavanna es linda y buena y bonita, pero no es Ginny y estamos de acuerdo con que Ginny es perfecta para él, ¿no? Jajajaja

¡Muchas gracias a los favoritos, follows y los lectores fantasmas por ahí! Espero no decepcionarlos.

Tengo un perfil en tumblr (me pueden buscar como Ninaaberry) dedicada completamente a Hinny 3 y doy recomendaciones de fics de Harry Potter en español, por si gustan darse una vuelta ( tumblr(punto com)/blog/ninaaberry)

¡Y por último! (ya cállate, Nina -.-) escribí un oneshot que LITERALMENTE es una página en word pero que le da un toque Hinny al final de la saga, ¡pásenle a leerla! Se llama: **Una página más**  
Ahora sí, me despido: nos vemos la próxima semana!

Beeeesos,

Nina.


	8. La misión pt I

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan, es de Rowling.**  
 ** _Recomiendo escuchar: I can't make you love me, Adele (es cover)- ustedes sabrán cuándo._**  
 _¡Nos leemos abajo!_

 **La misión Pt I**

Hermione POV

Siendo sincera, no sabría decir cómo supe que estaría aquí. Me siento en las gradas, dispuesta a esperarlo hasta que encuentre la pequeña pelota dorada o sencillamente se canse de dar vueltas en el aire. No tarda mucho en encontrarla, y estoy segura de que ha notado mi presencia, pero aún así se toma su tiempo para aterrizar junto de mí.

-¿Llegaste en el expreso?

-Red Flu- él asiente y comienza a caminar frente de mí- sólo tienes que pedirlo, Harry… -digo después de un tiempo. Él detiene su caminata y me mira a los ojos.

-Hermione, jamás he ido a una misión sin ti. Estoy casi seguro de que saldremos muy lastimados, tal vez incluso fallemos y todo se vaya a la mierda, pero no: no te pediré que nos acompañes.

Un mes atrás, Ginny había llegado a la Madriguera muy feliz, hablando de cómo sería parte de unas misiones con los aurores y de cómo había "pateado el trasero de Harry" en el entrenamiento. Como yo ya estaba entrando a mi cuarto mes de embarazo, mi prioridad no era seguirle la pista a la pelirroja; pero, una de esas noches en las que el bebé se movía tanto que yo no podía conciliar el sueño, la descubrí llegando por la Red Flu, con un brazo vendado y blanca como la cera. Había ido a su primera misión con Robards, según me comentó, pero Harry no podía saberlo. Sin mencionar que, durante un mes completo, Ron había desfilado frente a nosotros con distintas heridas.

No hubo necesidad de que nadie me dijera, deduje que era una misión que los envolvía a los tres- tomando también en cuenta que Harry había evitado La Madriguera más que nunca. Agregando el hecho de que no me decían nada acerca de estas misiones, deduje, una vez más correctamente, que se trataría de alguna en la que yo estaba involucrada.

Cuando Harry mencionó que el Departamento de Criaturas Magicas del Ministerio se estaba haciendo cargo de todo, no pude evitar reírme en su cara, pues yo era la nueva Jefa de ese departamento, a lo que él no tuvo más opción que aceptar que seguían trabajando en el caso de los centauros.

-Has ido a misiones sin mí, no sólo del cuartel, pero con Dumbledore- continúo antes de que me interrumpa- y la verdad sea dicha: no se irá todo a la mierda, sólo existe la posibilidad de que me necesiten. Y por eso te digo, sólo pídemelo.

-¡NO!

-Harry, entiende, no estaré en el campo de batalla, pero los acompañaré.

-Hermione tienes cinco meses de embarazo, casi seis, entiende que no.

-Wow, ahora entiendo porqué Ginny se fue a la AFA – tratando de desviar la conversación, pues en realidad tengo cuatro meses, casi cinco.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De tu manía de mandarnos a todos! Es mi hijo, no voy a exponerlo a lo estúpido, pero va mi esposo, mi cuñada y mi hermano, ¡no voy a quedarme sentada en la cocina!

Harry me mira directamente a los ojos, con una mezcla de miedo y amor que llega a recorrerme la espalda en forma de un escalofrío. Se acerca a mí y me envuelve en sus brazos, levantándome un poco, pero cuidando no aplastar mi vientre. Me levanto y le devuelvo el abrazo. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero cuando nos separamos, siento cómo mis lágrimas salen.

-Yo también te considero una hermana, Hermione… por eso mismo no puedes ir con nosotros, apenas puedo con la idea de que Ginny irá…

-Se salió con la suya, ¿no? – digo riendo, a lo que él, de manera mucho más oscura, también lo hace.

Comenzamos a bajar de las gradas, él tomándome de la mano, pues últimamente me he mareado más de lo recomendable con sólo caminar. Tal vez todo se deba a que en menos de una semana se irán durante casi dos meses tres de las personas que me mantienen con vida y el estrés que eso me causa.

No hay necesidad de mencionar a dónde vamos, es casi una tradición que cada que venimos a nuestro antiguo colegio, nos dirigimos con la Profesora McGonagall para tomar el té, platicar un poco e incluso recordar viejos tiempos. Cuando llegamos a su oficina, Harry dice "ranas de chocolate", siendo ésta la contraseña que sólo utilizamos nosotros tres. Tocamos la puerta y entramos después de escuchar su "adelante".

-Potter, Señorita Granger, qué gusto verles.

-Hola, Minnie- dice Harry, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-Buenas tardes, profesora- aunque ella nos había dado el permiso de llamarla por su nombre, permiso que a mi parecer Harry se tomó demasiado en serio llamándola como su padre y padrino solían hacerlo, yo no puedo evitar llamarla como siempre, a lo que ella sonríe comprensiva.

-¿El señor Weasley se encuentra ocupado?- nos dice ofreciéndonos con la mano unas galletas mientras nos sentamos. Harry toma una enseguida.

-Debo de admitir que yo vine a pensar un poco las cosas, pero no sé cómo me encontró Hermione. Obviamente vendría a saludarla después, Minnie- dice sonriendo.

-Harry, siempre que tienes que pensar las cosas, terminas aquí- digo y McGonagall corrobora asintiendo.

-Bien saben que Hogwarts siempre será su hogar. Cuando viene la señorita Weasley siempre es particularmente divertido para los alumnos.

-¿Ginny viene? – pregunto, mientras le doy unas palmadas en la espalda a Harry ya que parece ahogarse por la galleta.

-¡Claro que lo hace! Es nuestra nueva maestra de vuelo, aunque debo de admitir que una ausencia de dos meses no suena a lo mejor, pero ella lo vale. Sin mencionar que al parecer le duele más a ella perderse los partidos.

Nos vemos a los ojos, y por su expresión entiendo que él tampoco tenía ni idea de que Ginny fuese maestra de Hogwarts.

-¿Entonces aquí es donde está cada que no está en La Madriguera?

-¿Por eso no duerme allá?

-¡¿No duerme en la Madriguera?!- salta Harry, ligeramente asustado. Volteo a ver a McGonagall, quien también tiene cara de duda, lo que significa que tampoco duerme en la escuela.

-La verdad no estoy segura, pero me ha dado la impresión de que no lo hace… -Harry parece preocupado y seriamente enojado.

-Potter, la señorita Weasley tiene derecho a elegir dónde pasar la noche- dice sabiamente la profesora.

-Es peligroso y más ahora que es parte de una misión con el cuartel, no podemos no saber dónde vive.

-Seguramente Molly y Arthur lo saben, Potter…-ambas sabíamos que su respuesta quería ser "¿y por qué yo no lo sé?". Ambas suspiramos.

-¿Y cómo se ha sentido, señorita Granger?-

-Oh, ha sido muy cansado, sin mencionar que no últimamente no paro de marearme y vomitar, aun cuando ya estoy en el cuarto mes…- ignoramos un poco a Harry y comenzamos a platicar entre las dos.

Cuando salimos del límite para poder aparecernos, Harry parece recuperar el habla y me dice:

-Vamos a La Madriguera, quiero hablar con Arthur. – dice alargando su mano para aparecerme con él y que yo no tenga que hacerlo.

El olor a comida recién hecha nos recibe y eso, en lugar de ayudar, empeora todo y salgo corriendo al baño. Molly inmediatamente corre detrás de mí para cuidarme. Después de unos minutos salimos y encontramos en al sala a Harry, Sahavanna, Arthur, Ginny, Ron y George. Sonrió a mi esposo, quien parece nervioso y no me saluda de regreso. Antes de que pueda preguntar (regañar) por su falta de modales, Ginny habla:

-Hermione, ¿cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?- es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de lo serios que se encuentran todos. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

-Casi… casi seis, Ginny, lo sabes bien.

Molly, quien tenía la misma cara de duda que yo ante la presencia de todos aquí, inmediatamente voltea a verme. Suelta una carcajada.

-Oh querida, eso no puede ser posible, apenas se nota un bulto en tu vientre, debes de tener por mucho cuatro me—pero ella misma se interrumpe, pensando en el tiempo que ha pasado desde la fiesta en la que se anunció todo. Ron se acerca a mí, parece casi asustado.

-Hermi… a McGonagall le dijiste que tenías cuatro meses de embarazo- dice Harry de manera calmada. Yo comienzo a abrir la boca para contestar, pero él me interrumpe- ¿pasó algo con el bebé, Hermi?

De pronto entiendo lo que todos están pensado: piensan que perdí un bebé y me volví a embarazar para que nadie lo notara. Mis ojos se abren grandes y siento cómo se bañan en lágrimas, en parte por el bebé imaginario (lo que me comprueba las hormonas a flor de piel) y por el hecho de que me creyeran capaz de hacer eso.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso, imbécil?!- estalla Ron, poniéndose delante de mí- Hermione tiene cuatro meses de embarazo. Sí, mamá, solo tiene cuatro y lo anunciamos hace seis. Todo es fue un maldito plan para que ustedes dos- dice señalando a Harry y Ginny- volvieran a estar juntos. Sabíamos que son tan cabezotas que no se reencontrarían solo porque sí, así que Hermione mintió y después nos dedicamos a que esa mentira fuese verdad. Así que si nos disculpan, me llevaré a mi esposa de aquí en lo que ustedes, par de idiotas, encuentran la manera de agradecerle.

Voltea a verme, puedo ver lo rojo que se encuentra, así como enojado. Toma mi mano y nos lleva al cuarto de arriba donde me recuesta y me envuelve en sus brazos. Deposito un beso en su mano y casi inmediatamente, me quedo dormida.

* * *

POV SAHAVANNA

Sabía que no estaban muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación, ¿pero hacer eso? Me quedo estática, siempre había pensado que si había alguien que me aceptaba más que los demás, era Hermione. Ahora entiendo que no, claramente.

Veo cómo marido y mujer suben las escaleras, mientras que todos los que están en la sala, nos hundimos en un silencio que casi da miedo. Sin romperlo, veo cómo los Weasleys comienzan a salir de ahí, Ginny voltea a verme y puedo ver el dolor- por no decir pena- en sus ojos, asiento dándole a entender que ella no tiene la culpa, mientras dejo mi cuerpo caer en uno de los sillones más cercanos. Sin decir más, sale detrás de su hermano mayor. Harry no se voltea, sus hombros están tensos, pero no sé decir realmente cómo se siente.

-Harry…

-Lo siento mucho, Sahavanna- dice aún dándome la espalda. No sé cómo interpretar su tono de voz. Me alzo y le tomo la mano, al fin me mira.

-¿Te parece si vamos fuera? Creo que sería más cómodo hablar.

Salimos, hay una puesta de sol llena de color naranja y rosa. Sé que hay una sonrisa en mi cara, aunque realmente no puedo decir que me siento feliz, cómoda si quiera, pero él sigue sin expresar nada. Veo muchos gnomos en el jardín y estoy casi segura que uno de ellos me muerde el tobillo. Ignoro el dolor, no sólo de esa zona. Sé que cuando comience a hablar, no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Qué buena mejor amiga, ¿no crees? Muy comprometida con la causa…

Él se ríe un poco, amargamente, antes de responder:- Yo no… yo no le pedí que hiciera esto…

-Lo puedo notar por tu cara- digo, tratando de sonar calmada.

-Lo siento mucho, Sahavanna, cuando te llamé era para comer tranquilos, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar, sólo de la nada recordé lo que dijo y comencé a pensar en el tamaño de su estómago, sus malestares… - pasa sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo más.

-Es bueno saber que ambos se preocupan por los dos de la misma manera como para notar un embarazo falso, o un compromiso falso.

-Hey, alto ahí, mi compromiso no es falso contigo.

-Creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa, Harry… -me acerco a él y sé que ya no puedo fingir más, y él tampoco- estás dispuesto a seguir con esto aun cuando la amas a ella, porque hiciste una promesa conmigo… y yo no quiero eso. Pensé que podría hacerte quererme, pero no puedo: no puedo hacerle a tu corazón sentir algo que está destinado para alguien más.

No le doy opción de algo más, lo beso. Él, en un principio se queda estático, pero segundos después, rodea mi cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo. Nos aparezco en su oficina, donde estoy segura de que no hay encantamientos de protección de por medio ya que ahí estaba poco antes. Escuchamos la alarma muggle a lo lejos y con un movimiento de su varita, se apaga. Nos separamos.

-Sé que la amas y sé que después de esto no habrá nada más entre tú y yo, así como sé que esto me hará sonar como la persona más… más necesitada del mundo, pero creo que nada de eso me importa ya. Pero quiero que en estas últimas horas en las que te puedo llamar mío, te pueda mostrar cuánto te quiero. Sólo regálame esta noche, solo hoy y dejaré de pelear por ti, lo prometo.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran en la oscuridad y puedo ver el duelo que hay en los suyos. Cierro los míos, pues no estoy segura de poder afrontar una negativa después de esto, pero sus brazos me envuelven una vez más, alzándome de tal manera que nuestras narices se rozan.

-Sahavanna, yo…- abro los ojos, pongo mi mano en su boca, haciéndolo callar.

-No, no digas nada.

Me pego a su cuerpo un poco más, envuelvo su cuello con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas. Nos unimos en un beso, de esos que te quitan el aliento, los pensamientos y hasta el alma.

Cada beso que nos damos, cada centímetro que recorre de mi piel me duele, me quema. Me trata como una dama, pero evita mi mirada. Me recuesta con una delicadeza que me derrite, comienza a quitarme la blusa, botón por botón y siento mi piel cubrirse de un escalofrío. Jamás he estado así con él.

Hemos tenido sexo, claro está. Sin embargo siempre había sido algo muy simple, sin embargo ésta vez él parece dedicarse a cada parte de mí, despidiéndose. Cuando me tiene en ropa interior, vuelve a mirarme y puedo notar un tipo de amor, que aunque no es romántico ni eterno, está ahí y me recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. Sé que mañana lloraré mi alma y que posiblemente no logre salir de mi casa durante un mes, pero también sé que ha valido la pena, porque él lo vale.

Con ese pensamiento, me acerco a él y, mientras lo beso, él es quien queda recostado. Sus manos en mi cabello casi logran que una lágrima se resbale por mi mejilla, pero estoy decidida que nuestra última vez no será así. Un suspiro sale de su boca cuando comienzo a mover mis caderas y todo se vuelve un poco más carnal.

A diferencia de él, cuando el placer se me escapa en forma de palabra, yo sí digo su nombre. Él permanece callado casi toda la noche. Pero lo hace, me hace sentir única, suya y cuando la noche se vuelve más fría, me envuelve en sus brazos.

Pero cuando los rayos de sol besan mi piel, descubro que junto a mí hay una bandeja de desayuno, una rosa y una nota. Pero no, él no está.

 _Sav,_

 _Hubo un pequeño ataque contra uno de los nuestros. Tuve que salir corriendo para la misión. Lo siento mucho._

 _Gracias por todo. Cuando vuelva, hablaremos._

 _H._

La tinta en su firma se corre cuando la primera lágrima se escapa de mis ojos.

* * *

POV GINNY

Ha sido de las peores noches de mi vida. Empezando por verlos desaparecer juntos, mientras se besan y nunca escucharlos regresar, agregando la mirada de inocencia de Hermione y la indignación de Ron, fue la combinación perfecta para que termina encerrada en mi cuarto.

No es que no agradezca el gesto, aunque el hecho de que mi hermano y cuñada se reproduzcan no es del todo un sacrificio para ellos, es sólo que me siento un poco ¿usada?, jugada como una pieza de ajedrez. Y ¡lo peor de todo! El bendito plan no había funcionado. Me desvisto, tomo un baño y me pongo mi pijama.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despiertan, haciéndome notar en primer momento que me dormí. Parecen apurados, así que abro sin miramientos, es Ron, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, él dice:

-Robards nos llama, dice que hubo un ataque.

Así que, vestida con un suéter tejido con una "G" que me queda a la altura de las rodillas (una navidad, George tomó el mío, yo el suyo) y un short, junto con mi hermano, solo en el pantalón de la pijama, nos metemos a las llamas verdes, no sin antes recibir un abrazo fuerte de parte de Hermione.

Llegamos al Ministerio de magia, a la oficina de los aurores, encontrando a Robards junto con Kingsley caminando tensamente. Neville también está ahí, junto a dos aurores ya graduados, pero nadie está en ropa presentable.

-Weasley, toma mi chamarra y vámonos. Esto es muy serio, los centauros que estaban en prisión se han escapado y han atacado a Straza.

-¿Straza? ¿Colín Straza? ¿El auror más buscando del mundo, así como uno de los mejores?, ¿no que no se sabía dónde estaba?

-El mismo, Ginevra, así que muévanse- ignora olímpicamente mi última pregunta.

-¿Podemos al menos ponernos los trajes de entrenamiento? – dice una de las aurores que, así como yo, estaba en unos shorts bastante cortos. Robards rueda los ojos, pero asiente.

-¡Esperen! ¿y Harry?

-¡Ese imbécil! No ha contestado, pero no tenemos tiempo de esperarlo, por la cantidad de sangre, tenemos la teoría de que puede estar en un estado muy grave Straza y no podemos perderlo.

-Cuando conteste, yo lo pondré al corriente- dice Kingsley.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, todos nos encontrábamos alrededor de un zapato viejo que era nuestro traslador. Cuando llegamos al bosque que conocíamos como la base principal, vemos miles de arcos cargados amenazándonos.

Hechizos protectores comienzan a volar, mientras veo cómo las flechas rebotan en ellos. Lo más complicado de todo, es que las maldiciones apenas y les hacen cosquillas. Y ellos, parecen muy orgullosos de eso.

De la nada, uno de ellos sale y las flechas paran, así como nuestros ataques. Es alto, imponente.

-Entréguense y podrán salvarlo- nos dice, casi riendo- peleen, y morirán en el intento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dice Robards, mientras nosotros nos ponemos en guardia, a su alrededor.

-Así que una vez más, han cambiado de líder. Humanos estúpidos.

-Arge- dice uno de ellos, serio, con la flecha en mano.

-Oh, cierto, es que su líder está embarazada, aunque sabemos que eso no será por mucho…

Ron está cada vez más tenso, así que le tomo la mano y lo muevo hacia atrás. Arge, parece notarlo y comienza a burlarse.

-Solo tres de ustedes podrán pasar por su querido humano. Los demás, escucharán nuestras órdenes. Estamos hartos de esto, no vale la pena.

Nos miramos, desconfiados. Robards parece a punto de aceptar, cuando escuchamos un "clack" cerca de nosotros y vemos a Hermione aparecer de la nada. Inmediatamente lanzamos hechizos de protección, aunque parece innecesario, nadie le dispara.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

-Evitando que manden todo a la mierda, Robards- da un paso adelante, inclina la cabeza. Arges se ríe, pero inclina ligeramente.

-¿Quién de nosotros tres podrá ir a por Straza?- pregunta Hermione sin romper el contacto visual. Arge la mira, resoplando. Nos señalan a Neville, la auror que también estaba en shorts cortos (llamada Pozze) y a mí. No soy tonta, sé que lo hace porque somos los más nuevos en esta misión, básicamente _desean_ que nos maten. Hermione asiente.

-Ginny, hay una casa, la mansión de los Dolohov que hemos estado investigando Harry y yo- no se voltea a verme, sigue pendiente a la reacción de los centauros, lo cual es una gran ventaja, ya que logra ver sus reacciones, las cuales le confirman lo que cree: es en esa casa- Ahí está Straza.

Siento la mano de Neville tomando la mía y veo que también ha tomado la de Pozze. Tres segundos después, nos encontramos en la puerta de una mansión alta, oscura, que parece abandonada.

-Pozze, acércate. ¿Tú nos guías?-dice Neville.

-Longbottom, debes de confiar más en ti mismo, tú también podrías guiarnos. Ahora, ¿qué sabes de la mansión?

-No mucho, sé que es de los Dolohovs, mortífagos y que la tomaron los centauros cuando ellos murieron. Tengo entendido que las utilizan como prisiones-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- digo, más para mí que para ellos. Neville voltea a verme y Pozze sonríe, casi parece divertida de mi manera de pensar.

-Habla, Ginevra.

-No tiene sentido, para ellos una prisión podría ser en pleno bosque y de hecho, eso los dejaría en-

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, una flecha cae justo en medio de nosotros. Inmediatamente, nos vemos rodeados de magos y una lluvia de hechizos nos rodea.

* * *

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Trato de abrir los ojos y no veo la manera. Trato de ser consiente de mi cuerpo y lo noto pesado, sin forma. Recuerdo mi entrenamiento: para esto estoy preparada- o al menos eso me han hecho creer por tres años y medio. Así que… ¿Cómo abro los ojos?

Recuerdo que lo primero, es recordar. Así que voy por buen camino.

 _¿Cómo llegué aquí? Recuerdo… ¡Ah! Dolor, dolor intenso en… ¿dónde? Ok, no trates de recordar eso, Ginevra, que este dolor duele demasiado, tranquila, vamos tranquilas… Recuerdo… Recuerdo hechizos, muchos, por todos lados… Recuerdo una casa abandonada y el sonido de unas botas… recuerdo su sonrisa ¿de quién?... Algo iba bien en la misión… ¡Misión! ¡Bingo, estaba en una misión!_

Misión y dolor solo puede significar que cometí una tarugada y me lastimé ¿alguien más estará herido?

 _Ginevra, contrólate. Si eres capaz de abrir los ojos, podrás ver a tu alrededor y recordar más. Sin mencionar que podrás ver si alguien más está herido. ¿Quién estaba conmigo?_

Comienzo a mandar ordenes a mi cuerpo de que se mueva, así que puedo sentir un suelo frío debajo de mí. Escucho a alguien hablar y a alguien más gritar. Muevo mi cabeza, intentando que se caiga aquello que me tapa los ojos. Un hechizo me alcanza, y después de soltar un grito que se ahoga en mi garganta, pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

Despierto. Intento moverme, pero puedo sentir mis extremidades entumecidas. Intento abrir los ojos y me topo con algo envolviéndolos, otra vez.

 _No cometas el mismo error de hacer notar que estas despierta, Ginevra…_

Sin embargo la curiosidad me gana, muevo mis manos solamente y siento la fricción de las cuerdas en ellas.

 _¡Genial, amordazada! ¿por qué no me petrificaron? Eso sería más fácil y efectivo… a menos de que, ¡no son magos!_

Eso no tiene sentido… la misión era de centauros, pero nos habían emboscado magos… ¿por qué no estamos hechizados?

-¡Innnniii!- escucho cerca de mí una voz que me resulta familiar, así que instintivamente volteo. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, algo me golpea en la nuca.

* * *

Me despierta un dolor intenso en la parte baja de la nuca. Ahora puedo abrir mis ojos, no hay nada encima de ellos. Mis manos no están atadas. Parece que estoy libre.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

Todo me da vueltas y no logro enfocar realmente. Llevo mis manos a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, donde siento sangre seca y una bola de cabello pegado por la sangre.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?_

Intento pararme y mis piernas tiemblan.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Me recuerdo a mí misma quién soy:

 _Soy Ginevra Weasley, último año en la Academia de Aurores, estoy en una misión en… Francia… ¿Francia?… ¿dónde vivo?_

Tan pronto como tengo la respuesta, intento gritar, desesperada. Algo golpea mi nuca y pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

Agua helada me devuelve a la realidad. Esta vez veo de golpe todo, todo parece de colores chillantes. Veo a Neville frente de mí, parece inconsciente y muy herido. Antes de que pueda notar algo más, siento una maldición darme directamente en el pecho, por el dolor que siento, estoy casi segura de que es _Crucio_.

Alzo mi mirada y encuentro a uno de los mortífagos que siempre vi en El Profeta, junto con el letrero de "se busca". Él sonríe, le faltan dientes y su aliento me da ganas de vomitar. Comienzo a temblar, aunque no tiene nada que ver con el agua helada, pero con la furia que me invade.

-Ahora calladita, traidora a la sangre, o te dejaremos inconsciente una vez más. ¿cuántas veces en el último mes has despertado? ¿Dos? Créeme, el mundo no te extraña mucho, lo más seguro es que te crean muerta. Ese de allá pronto lo estará, la otra ya lo está. Pero tú eres la más divertida. Hay veces que cuando te torturamos, no logras despertar- y la risa que sale de su boca casi me duele.

 _¿Llevo un mes aquí?_

Él se voltea, pues Neville parece despertar. Reúno todas mis fuerzas y me alzo, tomo el balde que tengo junto y golpeo al mortífago con todas mi alma. Él apenas se tambalea, voltea a verme, con una sonrisa maldita.

 _No fue la mejor idea, Ginevra._

Pero antes de que él pueda alzar su varita, un hechizo le da por la espalda. Cae encima de mí, inconsciente… ¿o muerto? Pozze llega y me lo quita de encima. Está increíblemente pálida, tiene heridas por todos lados y cojea. La varita que tiene parece nos ser suya.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ayúdame con Longbottom- su voz suena tan débil que me asusta hablar, así que solo asiento. Corremos y tomamos en brazos a un Neville apenas consciente.

-¿Tienes fuerzas para desaparecerte?

Intento concentrarme en algo cercano, sé que no llegaremos lejos. _¿Dónde estamos?_ Comienzo a escuchar gritos en el piso de abajo, así que sin pensarlo más, nos desaparezco.

Aparecemos en el piso de abajo, Pozze parece frustrada, pero divisamos la puerta y corremos hacia ella, como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Cuando estamos en el jardín, ya hay maldiciones detrás de nosotros. Llegamos a los límites de la casa y esta vez, ella es quien nos desaparece realmente.

Llegamos a un tipo de bosque, no tengo idea de dónde estamos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- mi voz suena igual, tal vez peor, que la de ella. Neville murmura en sueños.

-A un kilómetro de ahí, no pude hacer mucho, solo pensé en un lugar donde poder escondernos.

-Era una trampa.

-No me digas…

-¿Cómo lograste…?

-Tenía una poción que te paraliza el corazón por media hora en mi traje. El problema es que las primeras veces que me torturaron, me dejaron tan mal que realmente no tenía ni idea de nada. Después pude tomarla y cuando se dieron cuenta de que "estaba muerta", me tiraron al jardín. Comencé a espiarlos, lamento no haber ido por ustedes antes, pero tenía que encontrar un momento en el que hubiera menos en la casa.

Yo asiento y ese movimiento me duele. Eso me recuerda algo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos allá?

-No lo sé, Macnair dijo que llevamos un mes, pero lo dudo, los demás ya hubieran venido por nosotros, saben perfectamente dónde estamos.

-No estoy tan seguro

-¡Neville!- gritamos las dos, al verlo despierto. Está sangrando fuertemente de la pierna, lo que le recuerda a Pozze que tiene una varita y comienza a curarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás seguro?

-Como dice Ginny, era una trampa, y cuando llegamos a la casa, ella lo dijo: no tenía lógica, sin mencionar que nunca habíamos hablado de una casa, no sabíamos que había magos involucrados, pero eso lo cambia todo.

Pozze sigue curándolo, pero está con el ceño fruncido, no termina de entender. Pero a mí me golpea como si fuese obvio:

-¡No era Hermione! ¡Por eso no la atacaron! –Neville asiente.

-Eso… Eso quiere decir que…

-Nos dividieron para poder derribarnos más fácil- dice fríamente Pozze.

-Tenemos que saber qué está pasando, tenemos que regresar.

Pozze me mira como si me hubiera salido un cuerno, pero Neville se para a mi lado y asiente.

-Deberíamos de llamar por refuerzos, eso es lo que deberíamos de hacer.

-Pero… ¿a quién?- dice Neville nervioso- no sabemos si los otros también están atrapados, o no…

-Harry- digo casi para mí, ellos voltean a verme- Harry, debemos de llamarlo a él.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!  
¡Al fin sabemos lo que queríamos saber desde el capítulo 1! Tarde un buen, lo siento! Jajajaja Pero es que escribir misiones es super nuevo para mí y quedó tan largo que tuve que cortarlo en dos, otra vez jajajaja  
Colín Straza y Pozze son invenciones mías, peroooo todos los demás sí existen en el universo Rowling. (y Sahavanna, esa también es de mi cosecha jajaja)

Para Ginnypotterwe que quería un lemmon: aquí va una probadita! Jajajajaja fue super poquito, pero pues nos teníamos que despedir de Sahavanna, ¿no creen?  
 **¡Por favor, déjenme un review!**  
Tengo un poco de miedo de que todo esto no esté gustando o no se entienda, así que ¡Review!  
Esta misma semana subo la parte dos y respondo los reviews.

¡Besos!

N.


	9. Dentro de dos lunas (La misión, pt II)

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan, es de Rowling. Lo demás, mío.**

 **La misión, pt II**  
o, **Dentro de dos lunas**

POV Harry

La culpa me carcome por dentro. No entiendo cómo es que se fueron sin mí, solo recibí el mensaje _horas_ después y todo ya se había ido a la mierda.

Tan pronto como vi que mi varita vibraba, corrí al Ministerio, donde encontré a un muy preocupado (y bastante enojado) Kingsley y a una muy agitada Hermione.

-Esto no está bien- dice al momento en el que me ve- ambos sabemos que jamás te llaman a la mitad de la noche y no esperan a que todo el equipo esté completo, ¡mucho menos cuando al menos tres no han terminado el entrenamiento! Por dos minutos pensé que tal vez era porque habían secuestrado a un auror y eso era prioridad, pero…

-¿Estás pensando que es una trampa?- digo, interrumpiéndola un poco escéptico- no lo creo, Herms. Collin es nuestra prioridad y lo sabes, por él se hacen excepciones.

-¡Pero Collin ni siquiera está en Londres!- exclama histérica.

-Tú no sabes eso, nadie lo sabe porque el maldito siempre está bajo la poción…- y mientras digo esto, lo voy entendiendo.

-Multijugos, exacto, entonces ¿cómo es que están tan seguros de que lo tienen a él? Es una trampa, Harry… sabían que en el momento en el que se dijera su nombre, todo el departamento actuaría de inmediato, tanto que tal vez que no se esperarían a los resultados de los medimagos…

-Me estás diciendo- digo ya volteando a ver a Kingsley- que el jefe del cuartel junto a tres de las personas más importantes de mi vida se fueron a una misión sin esperar treinta minutos para saber si la sangre pertenece o no al dichoso auror- Kingsley tiene una expresión dura, pero preocupada.

-Esta información también es nueva para mí, Robards llegó diciendo que ya todo estaba en orden y que era completamente necesario llamar al equipo…

-¡Claro porque ese idiota es un atrabancado de primera!

En ese momento, un memorándum entra volando y Kingsley lo toma al instante. Impaciente, me posiciono detrás de él para saber qué dice, veo que Hermione hace lo mismo. Es un informe de San Mungo donde puedo ver el resultado del análisis rápido que le hicieron a la sangre, asegurando que era humana, seguida por la firma de Robards. Inmediatamente después, está el análisis completo, en donde especificaba el tipo de sangre, a quién pertenecía, la cantidad perdida, la manera en la que fue extraída (por medio de magia o no) y el tiempo necesario de recuperación. No pude leer todo, pues el nombre me congeló, decía "Hermione Granger".

-¡Te lo dije! No es su sangre, debió de esperarse. ¿De dónde ha sacado la idea de que es de Collin? Exijo ir de inmediato a donde estén ellos, ¿están en el bosque del encuentro?

Pero ninguno de los dos me contestan, Hermione está pálida y Kingsley se ha puesto a escribir como endiablado.

-¿Qué sucede?- le digo a Hermione- Obviamente tú no perdiste tres litros de sangre- ella alza la cabeza, está temblando cuando dice:

-Exacto, Harry… Pero eso sólo quiere decir que están involucrados en San Mungo…

-¿Por el resultado falso?- digo sin entender.

-No, los análisis nadie los puede falsificar o cambiar, todo es por medio de magia para evitar infecciones o información incorrecta- mi expresión la invita a continuar- lo cual quiere decir que verdaderamente es mi sangre.

Pero antes de que pueda preguntar más, pues sigo con la cabeza echa un lío, la varita de Kingsley le amenaza. Me pongo en frente de ella, inmediatamente.

-¡No, Harry! ¿Qué no entiendes?-grita Hermione apartándome- Kingsley, cuando trasladamos a Harry con los siete Potters tú y yo íbamos en un threastal y peleamos contra Voldemort mismo- dice Hermione viéndolo directamente, a lo que él asiente, bajando la varita.

-Harry, lee el informe completo: mi sangre, tres litros, extracción NO mágica. El único lugar que tiene mi sangre, pruebas de cabello, uñas e información de mí es San Mungo. Esto quiere decir que están involucrados en el hospital mágico más importante de Gran Bretaña y, más importante aún, que no sólo son centauros los involucrados, pero también hay magos.

-Sin mencionar- dice la voz grave del ministro- que al tener todo eso de parte de la Señorita Granger, tienen el poder de tomar su forma y engañar a todos, incluyendo a Robards y el equipo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan fuera?

-Tres, casi cuatro horas.

Los tres salimos de ahí corriendo, y estoy tan preocupado que no se me ocurre decirle a Hermione que no nos acompañe. Todo tiene un poco de lógica, si los mortífagos tenían acceso a las cosas de Hermione, fácilmente podían disfrazarse y dar la pista falsa a Robards de que el gran auror que tanto cuidado, estaba en peligro, no era difícil de creer gracias a la necedad de Hermione de permanecer tarde trabajando. Salimos del Ministerio y nos aparecemos directamente en el claro del bosque, donde nos encontramos a unos centauros malheridos.

Hermione corre al encuentro, revisando las heridas, a lo que el ministro y yo nos quedamos estáticos. Ellos son ¿el enemigo? Nunca los había catalogado así realmente y algo me dice que tal vez hacerlo no sea lo correcto. Parece que Hermione habla con uno de ellos y poco después regresa con ellos.

-Están dispuestos a contarnos qué pasó si no volvemos a apresar a su especie.

Pasan unos minutos, en los que Kingsley parece sopesar lo que puede llegar a implicar eso, así que manda una respuesta con Hermione. Esta interacción continúa lo suficiente como para empezar a sacarme de quicio. Cuando estoy a punto de amenazarlos hasta que hablen, Hermione nos lleva con ellos, que no sobrepasan la media docena y todos parecen gravemente heridos.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto inmediatamente.

-No lo sabemos en realidad. Fue una trampa para todos- dice el más cercano- cuando ellos llegaron, después del ataque inicial, Arge habló con ellos diciendo que sólo tres de ellos podrían llevarse al humano, pero antes de que aceptaran, ella apareció de la nada, dijo algo de una casa que habían investigado y los mandó para allá. Apenas desaparecieron, uno de los suyos, pelirrojo, corrió al encuentro de ella, quien lo atacó en el pecho. Después nos atacó a nosotros, lo demás fue demasiado extraño, todos nos atacábamos sin saber contra quién peleábamos realmente.

Eso comprobaba la teoría de la poción multijugos en manos de los mortífagos.

-Los tres aurores restantes, los que pelearon aquí ¿dónde están? –si Ron estaba entre ellos, seguramente también lo estaba Ginny, él no la dejaría sola.

-Después de herir a Arge huyeron al bosque. Muchos de nosotros quedamos lastimados y nos rezagamos, pero la lucha continuó.

Comencé a adentrarme al bosque, seguido de los otros dos, cuando escuchamos que decía:

-Harry Potter, habrá una muerte en las próximas dos lunas. Pido benevolencia para mi raza.

No le presto más atención y me adentro al bosque. Hermione parece ligeramente asustada, abraza su vientre. Tomo mi varita, y así como lo hice años atrás en el laberinto del torneo, le pido que me muestre el norte. Después de unos veinte minutos, encontramos a Hepburn, otro de los aurores de la misión, quien parece estar herido y perdido. Hermione, quien estaba más cerca de él, corre a tomarlo en brazos, pues apenas se puede mantener a pie. Pero cuando la ve, su reacción es tratar de golpearla y alejarse de ella. Emite gruñidos de pavor y lanza golpes cuanto puede.

Kingsley y yo nos acercamos, tomo a Hermione y la alejo de él.

-Está en shock, creo que no es plenamente consiente de dónde estamos. Dudo que nos pueda dar información. Yo me puedo quedar con él.

-No, separarnos no es buena idea, es justo lo que ellos quieren que hagamos, encontrarnos por nuestra cuenta, así somos blancos más fáciles.

-Harry, Hepburn está sangrando fuertemente, necesita atención- dice Hermione, después de hacerle un chequeo con la varita, a distancia, pues el auror aun tenía la intención de lastimarla.

Mi primera opción es ir a San Mungo, hasta que recuerdo que no es del todo confiable ahí y me preocupa aun más el hecho de que, si Hepburn está de esta manera, los otros pueden estar igual o peor. Volteo a ver a mis acompañantes: no los dejaré solos ni por un segundo, han pasado demasiados problemas y ni una vida más se perderá por mi culpa.

* * *

POV Hermione

Todo pasa tan rápido que me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo:

Nos aparecemos en La Madriguera. No es la mejor opción y lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que no podemos confiar en prácticamente nadie. Molly nos recibe atareada, pero al instante se pone a curar al auror. Le pedimos que llame ayuda medimaga, de preferencia alguien que conozca, pero que se mantengan ahí y que ella cerciore de que sea la persona que aparenta ser. George está ahí, así como Bill y Fleur, quienes parecen contentos de poder ayudar. Tardamos un total de quince minutos en regresar al bosque.

Seguimos corriendo, mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y las nauseas vuelven a mí. Sé que no debería de correr y que tal vez todo el estrés no sea bueno para mi condición, pero sé que en algún lugar de este bosque está el padre de mi bebé y no estoy dispuesta a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando encontramos a Robards tirado, inconsciente, después de otros cinco minutos, sé que las cosas no pintan bien. Esta vez no me acerco, pues la lógica me dice que lo último que su mente traumada ve es a mí atacándolos. Cuando intenta atacar a Harry, Kingsley lo deja inconsciente y antes de que Harry pueda decir algo, nos aparece una vez más en La Madriguera. Parece que todos están bien y que Hepburn sigue grave, pero relativamente estable. Avisamos que por favor mantengan toda la información oculta. Regresamos.

Tan pronto como el aire del bosque le pega a mi cara, entiendo que Ginny no está ahí. Eran seis los aurores encargados de la misión, tres se fueron a la casa o algo por el estilo y tres se quedaron, de quienes hemos encontrado dos y el tercero era un pelirrojo que corrió hacia mí en cuanto me vio, según Berlet, el centauro. Ginny y Neville son dos de los que fueron directo a la cueva del lobo. Tengo ganas de vomitar, aunque no estoy completamente segura si por las nauseas del embarazo o por los nervios.

Encontrar a Ron no ayuda mucho, sinceramente. Está mil veces más pálido de lo normal, sangra por la nuca y balbucea cosas sin sentido. Cuando me mira, corre hacia a mí, abraza mis piernas y nos tira. Parece llorar. Cuando nos aparecemos en su casa, está inconsciente, pero Robards no y nos comienza a atacar. Un hechizo me da de lleno en la espalda y caigo desmayada.

Despierto, estoy en la habitación de Ginny y Harry está más preocupado que nunca. Kingsley no está en ningún lado.

-Dentro de poco te llevarán San Mungo para asegurarnos que el bebé esté bien- parece preocupado. Yo niego rotundamente.

-Vamos a un Hospital muggle, diremos que me he caído de las escaleras o algo similar. Lo lamento, pero si vamos a San Mungo, es avisar que ya sabemos lo que está pasando y me gusta tener esa pequeña ventaja.

Él sonríe, pero parece completamente triste. Se inclina y besa mi frente.

-Será tu decisión, yo debo de seguir buscando a los demás. Por favor, cuídate.

Estoy completamente de acuerdo, así que asiento y me dejo vencer por el sueño que siento.

Cuando despierto, es George quien está conmigo. La noche ha caído y ahora no nos encontramos en La Madriguera, sino que en un hospital muggle. Escucho el sonido de las máquinas que dicen que estoy viva y veo una más pequeña que seguramente es por mi bebé. No puedo ver lo que dice. George parece divertido mientras cambia los canales de la televisión.

-Digno hijo de tu padre.

Él voltea a verme, casi aliviado. Comienza a hacer bromas acerca de lo extraño que es para él estar en un hospital como este y cómo hubieron dos enfermeras que le preguntaron acerca de su oreja.

-Y al final me preguntaron que porque no me hacía un ibante o algo así.

-Implante. Los muggles hacen un sustituto del miembro que perdieron para ayudar al funcionamiento o sólo por estética.

Él parece impresionado porque los muggles sepan hacer ese tipo de cosas. Por su cara y el tema tan superficial que ha elegido, algo me dice que tiene información que no está seguro de querer darme.

-Ahora dime, George, ¿cómo está mi bebé?

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, el médico entra a la sala.

-Oh, perfecto, está despierta, Señorita Granger. Nos ha dado un susto en por no despertar durante un día entero. Queremos hacerle unas preguntas, ya que su acompañante no ha sabido contestarnos- la mirada de reproche del doctor hace que George se ruborice. Yo comienzo a parpadear captando la información, ha pasado un día, ¿los han encontrado?

-¿Cuántas semanas tiene de embarazo?

-C-Casi diecisiete.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido?

-Mareada, he vomitado mucho.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Leyes

-¿Algún caso particularmente difícil este mes?

-Bastante. Un.. un barrio quiere reclamar un terreno por propio.

-Entiendo… Señorita Granger, cuando su hermano y su acompañante llegaron a urgencias, dijeron que usted se cayó de las escaleras, ¿me puede decir la razón?

-Estoy casi segura de que estaba teniendo uno de esos mareos repentinos cuando alguien me habrá empujado sin querer, seguramente mi sobrino, solo tiene tres años.

-¿Cayó de boca, tengo entendido? –está escribiendo todo en una pequeña papeleta que tiene, frunce el ceño.

-No lo sé, doctor, no lo recuerdo.

-No te voy a mentir, Hermione- dice acercándose a mi cama- pero esto no se ve bien. El bebé tiene pulso pero muy débil y tu cuerpo parece extremadamente débil, como si te hubieran dado un tipo de descarga eléctrica pero no encontramos sentido a ésta, no hay herida ni quemadura.

Está hablando del hechizo que Robards ha lanzado en defensa por lo que es obvio que jamás encontrarán la razón. No sé qué decir y George no para de mover las manos, mirando al suelo.

-Debe de quedarse en observación, le hemos dado calmantes y estamos monitoreando al bebé, pero hasta tener los análisis completos no podemos hacer más.

Cuando se va, George me trata de convencer de ir a San Mungo, mientras también me cuenta que, al llegar al hospital, caí desmayada durante casi quince. Antes de que tome una decisión, veo entrar a Harry al cuarto.

-¿Los has encontrado?- dice George, parándose de inmediato. El alma se me cae a los pies, ¿un día después y siguen sin encontrarlos?

-Tengo a una patrulla en el bosque, a otra en los perímetros, otra en San Mungo probando a todos y una más buscando en casas cercanas. ¿Cómo estás, Hermione?

Se acerca a mí y veo sus ojos preocupados. George responde por mí, contándole lo que ha dicho el doctor.

-Debes de ir a San Mungo, ellos jamás sabrán atenderte de manera correcta… pronto se habrán analizado a todos los medimagos, encontraremos al bastardo que se metió contigo.

-Por el momento ambos estamos estables, Harry. Te daré una hora más de ventaja, ¿te parece?

Él asiente inmediatamente, sabe que no aceptaré ir antes, comienza a despedirse, pero una luz blanca atraviesa la puerta y toma la forma de un caballo. La voz débil de Ginny parece emanar de él.

 _1 km de la mansión Dolohov, trampa, necesitamos refuerzos_

Harry no dice nada, sale corriendo tan pronto el animal se desvanece como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Una felicidad inexplicable me invade: acabamos de escuchar su voz, está viva. Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, mi corazón se acelera, un dolor intenso nace en mi vientre, lo último que veo es a George correr hacia a mí.

* * *

POV Ginny

Realizar el patronus me cuesta más de tres intentos. Toda mi energía se drena y me siento fatal. Cuando por fin lo logro, su silueta nos ilumina por la noche. La pierna de Neville está un poco mejor, aunque Pozze no ha podido hacer mucho por ella. Por su parte, Pozze se ha desmayado después de mi primer intento.

El tiempo me parece eterno y comienzo a perder la esperanza de que alguien venga a ayudarnos. Me siento con Neville a pensar en cómo volver y atacar si nadie viene por nosotros. Él parece más dubitativo que antes, con el bajón de la adrenalina, el dolor lo invade por completo y Pozze fuera de juego, no parece como el mejor escenario.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar después de un rato. Pienso en hacer un pequeño fuego, pero temo que nos descubran por eso. Es justo cuando estoy pensando eso que unas voces se escuchan a lo lejos, caminando por el bosque.

No puede ser Harry, él se habría aparecido. No, ellos parecen buscar algo. _O a alguien_. Saco agua de mi varita, despertando a Pozze, alerto a Neville y los tres nos ponemos en posición de defensa. Escuchamos regaños a lo lejos, lo que nos confirma que posiblemente sean mortífagos molestos por nuestra huida.

La energía que tengo no es suficiente para protegernos o para poder alzar barreras, pero Pozze lo intenta, fallidamente. Lo peor, es como si ese intento sólo lograse atraerlos a nosotros, así que nos levantamos, comenzamos a correr, pero tanto Neville como Pozze están lastimados de las piernas, por lo que no llegamos muy lejos.

No nos rendimos, comenzamos a luchar, aunque sinceramente no logramos mucho. Solo son dos mortífagos y ninguno de los dos es el que nos estaba torturando. Un hechizo me alcanza y escucho un estallido en mis oídos, seguidos de un silencio Desarman a Pozze, alzan la varita y estoy casi segura de que están a punto de matarla, cuando Kingsley aparece de la nada y gesticula algo que hace volar por los aires al mortífago.

Antes de que el sonido vuelva a mí, los dos están desarmados y amarrados. Harry está enfrente de mí, examinando cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero solo puedo escuchar "piiiiiii".

Nos aparece en la entrada de San Mungo, donde un medimago se encarga de Neville y mandan una camilla, donde Harry me pone con delicadeza. Él dice algo que no logro escuchar, llegan muchas personas vestidas de blanco y comienzan a desvestirme y darme pociones. Mi mamá aparece de la nada y me sorprende lo rápido que ha llegado, puedo ver la misma sorpresa en la mirada de Harry, quien sale corriendo. Eso no me da buena espina.

Cuando el medimago que quedaba se da la vuelta, me alzo como puedo y sigo a mi familia, mientras poco a poco la poción que me han administrado comienza a hacer efecto, pues escucho el alboroto que hay en el hospital.

Veo como ellos dos se meten a una habitación, sin notar que los sigo. Alcanzo a entrar a la habitación, aunque me tardo, pues casi no me puedo mover. Abro la puerta encontrándome con la mayoría de mi familia dentro y Hermione en una cama, bastante pálida y llorosa.

Bill nota mi presencia y se acerca a mí, pero no me saca de ahí. Pone mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ayudándome con mi peso. Se lo agradezco con la mirada. Harry también nota que estoy aquí, pero permite que me quede. Eso me pone nerviosa.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- mi voz suena ajena, rasposa.

Mamá voltea a verme, ella también está llorando. Hermione se acomoda de lado, como si nos diera la espalda. Todos parecen estar mudos, algunos incluso no se dignan a mirarme. Mis peores miedos los siento a flor de piel. Suelto a Bill, me acerco a la cama de Hermione y tomo su ficha clínica. No quiero obligar a nadie a decirme, nadie me detiene.

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Hija de muggles_

 _23 años_

 _17 semanas de embarazo_

 _Aborto natural_

* * *

¡Hola, Hola!

Ok, no me odien por esto, creanme que me dolió escribirlo, pero siempre he creído que es algo a las personas que se encuentran en guerra (o en épocas muy cercanas a ellas). Sin mencionar que desde que Rowling dijo que ellos dos necesitarían terapia, lo primero que pensé fue eso.

Capítulo corto, porque realmente era uno muy largo (el anterior y éste), espero en verdad que les guste.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí con la historia, estamos a muy pocos (tres, calculo) capítulos de acabar la historia. Si me escribieran un **review** , me harían muy feliz, es lo que me hace creer que todo esto vale la pena. Me hubiera encantado al menos llegar a los 50 con la historia, aunque creo que no gusta lo suficiente /3

Nos vemos muy pronto, besos!

Christine C: Síp, se alinearon con los mortífagos, esta alianza quedará un poco más clara en el próximo capi. Espero éste te haya gustado mucho 3 Muchísimas gracias por siempre comentar (y siempre ser la primera).  
Ariadne Malfoy Nott: Espero que la espera haya valido la pena jajaja Me tardé un poco porque me daba mucha cosa escribir la pérdida de Hermi y la reescribí muchísimo jajaja. Espero no decepcionarte. Besos!  
Guest: Muchas gracias por animarte a escribir. Lamento que no te haya gustado la parte de Sahavanna con Harry, pero creí importante ponerla, pues es algo que el personaje haría. Harry ES un idiota por lo de la situación, pero la intención de ponerlo así no fue por otra cosa sino porque creo que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, sería normal buscar una familia y algo feliz a lo que aferrarse, por lo que no sabe cómo desprenderse de ello. Y de Ginny, no es que no tenga derecho a vivir, pero más bien decide no crear lazos sentimentales en Francia, porque siempre quiso regresar (por eso lo de "es olorosa y fea"), sin mencionar que yo creo, la pérdida de Fred le afectó bastante. Espero que te guste éste capítulo y que te vuelvas a animar a comentar, lo agradezco muchísimo.

Ahora sí, muchas gracias: ¡anímense a escribirme! Nos vemos la próxima semana,

Nina.


	10. Dos cucharas

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan, es de Jo, la reina más bella.**

 _¡Hemos llegado al final! (En verdad no lo puedo creer :'3) Después de esto sigue un epílogo, así que no lloren aún, pero les explicaré todo abajo. ¡Disfruten!_

 **Dos cucharas más**

POV Molly

Creo tener una idea de cómo se siente. Digo creo, pues aunque lamentablemente soy parte de ese club maldito en el que sólo estamos las mujeres que sentimos el vacío de perder un hijo, al menos yo pude verlo crecer. Al menos, yo pude verlo.

Me odio a mí misma por pensar que tal vez eso hace que ella lo tenga todo más sencillo. Jamás conoció su risa, ni vio sus primeros pasos… Pero me consta saber que eso no hará su dolor más llevadero.

Desde que salieron de San Mungo, el ambiente no ha sido el mismo, como si no hubieran escapado de la muerte- o locura- solo por los pelos. Harry no ha vuelto a la casa, estoy casi segura de que se atribuye una muerte más a sus espaldas. Ron y Hermione casi no salen su habitación, Ginny solo llega por las noches, a veces platicando con George o su padre. Está mil veces más pálida y flaca. Lo único que la ha hecho reír estos últimos días ha sido George, quien mencionó que ahora ambos compartían algo más en las orejas, ya que ella quedó con una gran cicatriz en la izquierda.

He hablado con Arthur, tenemos que hacer algo, nuestra familia no se puede derrumbar, no una segunda vez.

Mientras la cocina se llena de olores una vez más, una lágrima- ya bastante común- se derrama por mi mejilla. Con mi varita hago que la radio se escuche un poco más fuerte y sigo picando las verduras. La música en realidad nunca llega a apagar los sentimientos o los recuerdos, pero algunas veces, poco a poco, los hace más ligeros.

Siento unos brazos delgados rodear mi cintura y una cabeza enterrarse en mi espalda. Debo de admitir que no me siento con la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarla, no ahora que las lágrimas corren por mi rostro mientras pienso en el nieto que hemos perdido.

-Mamá…

Comienzo a dar unas palmadas en su brazo, mientras ella se acomoda mejor en un abrazo. No sé cuánto duramos de esta manera, pero escuchamos pasos y nos separamos.

-Molly…- dice Hermione, al vernos prestarle atención.

-Oh, querida, no las esperaba, déjenme terminar la sopa y te daré un poco, ¿te parece? Estás muy flaca, Mione… Siéntate, siéntate. – digo soltándome del agarre de mi hija, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos.

-No, Molly, no te molestes. Solo quería avisarte que el día de mañana se hará una pequeña ceremonia de de—despedida…-

Cuando dice esto, su voz se convierte en un susurro y se quiebra un poco. Poco a poco volteo a verla. Ginny a mi lado, también se ha vuelto piedra.

-Después… Ron y yo iremos a pasar un tiempo con mis padres, yo quería ir sola, pero él se ha negado rotundamente. Espero que no te moleste

-No… no, no, para nada, ustedes saben que pueden hacer lo que deseen. ¿Dónde deseas que…?- no soy capaz de mencionarlo. Veo los ojos de mi hija menor llenarse de lágrimas, sin derramar una sola.

-Nos gustaría que esté junto a Fred… ya saben, para que la haga reír- lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y estoy segura que de los míos también. Hermione está flaca, pálida y sus ojos parecen perdidos. Sin embargo, esboza una pequeña sonrisa cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Lo siguiente que sé es que la tengo envuelta en mis brazos. De la nada, siento cómo ella se separa, solo para regresar de inmediato al abrazo trayendo consigo a Ginny, quien está un poco estática.

-Pelirroja, eres toda ruda y todo, pero siempre nos has abrazado de regreso- dice Hermione, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a mi hija. La aludida no logra alzar las comisuras de sus labios. Nos comenzamos a espantar.

-Lo… lo la—lo lamento tanto, Hermione- y entonces se quiebra. Tiembla y se derrumba sobre sus piernas, llorando.

Mi primera reacción es alzarla, pero es Hermione quien se hinca a su altura y la abraza. Alza su mentón y comienza a limpiar las mejillas de Ginny. Ella, en cambio, no logra mirarla a los ojos.

-Mírame, Ginevra- su voz es fuerte, pero dulce. Ginny la mira, aunque no para de llorar- ni tú ni nadie tuvo la culpa de esta situación. Esto es una guerra, Ron y yo sabíamos que esto podría suceder. Nos duele, en el alma, pero estamos felices de que todos los demás estamos aquí y estamos bien. Saldremos de ésta, pero necesito que la Weasley más fuerte se mantenga así, porque yo no podré hacerlo por siempre, mucho menos el día de mañana…

Cuando mi pequeña ríe un poco y hace una broma a costa de la debilidad de su hermano, entiendo que, una vez más, mi familia saldrá de ésta.

* * *

POV Harry

Tomo un poco. Esto ha sido el colmo, esto no debió de haber pasado. En la junta con Robards, nos han felicitado, ja.

"¡Potter, tu nivel de respuesta y eficiencia!"; "Granger, tu deducción nos ha salvado a todos"; "Ginevra, lamento tanto que hayas perdido tres años en Francia, eres una auror excelente", blablablá. Menuda estupidez.

Hablamos de la imposibilidad de saber, pero estoy seguro que se debe a la falta de investigación que hicimos, a la falta de apoyo de distintos departamentos. Fuimos descuidados y nos costó una vida.

Obviamente Hermione ha investigado más el caso, ha hablado con más centauros y se ha logrado poco a poco un pacto, descubriendo también que algunos de ellos, incluido Arges, estaban bajo una maldición imperius muy fuerte, lo cual es casi histórico. Muchos centauros, ante esto, verdaderamente han creído que una revolución en contra de nosotros es necesaria, pero Hermi los ha calmado. Salvando el día, como siempre.

Los entrenamientos se sienten cada vez más inútiles, sin sentido. Aunque puedo ver perfectamente el desarrollo de mis compañeros. Ginny, como dice Robards, es un agente excelente. Ron ha tomado fuerzas impresionantes, creo que el haber caído en una trampa le ha dado en el orgullo. Aunque, sé que esto se ha vuelto personal.

Escucho cómo tocan a mi puerta de la habitación, pero sinceramente no deseo abrirle. Sé que Ron ha intentado que vaya a su casa a ver a Hermione y a Ginny, pero mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas ante la idea que de, aun después del fin de la guerra, alguien ha muerto por mi culpa.

-¡POTTER! – Lo escucho gritar y eso me quita más las ganas de moverme del sillón y mi vaso de whiskey de fuego- Colega… mañana es el funeral, estoy cansado de buscarte por todos lados, de seguirte después de los entrenamientos… por favor, no necesitas ser el novio de mi hermana o estar con nosotros siempre, pero necesito que mi padrino de bodas esté junto a mí el día de mañana, pues creo que será el peor día de mi vida.

Esto me perfora el alma. La botella, así como los gritos, se acaban muy pronto.

Despierto por el ruido que hay en toda la casa. Me lastima la luz que hay en la casa, comienzo a parpadear, confundido. Escucho a dos personas platicar, aunque posiblemente haya más. Tomo mi varita. Me alzo y comienzo a caminar, de manera sigilosa. Sé que no estoy bajo ataque, primero por los hechizos que protegen Grimmuald Place, en segunda porque ya me hubieran eliminado mientras dormía borracho.

-¡Oh, Harry, estás despierto!- dice Luna cuando pasa por donde yo estaba escondido, antes de que yo pueda seguir con mis opciones paranoicas.

-Luna… no te ofendas, pero ¿qué haces en mi casa?

-Oh, no me he ofendido, Ginny me dijo que necesitaba ayuda en algo, así que aquí estoy.

-¿Ginny está aquí? ¿Cómo entraron?

-Oh, amo Harry, ya ha despertado, ¿quiere algo de poción contra la resaca? –Kreacher había retomado su puesto en Hogwarts mientras la escuela tomaba la fuerza que siempre había tenido.

-Oh, claro, Kreacher… yo no te llamé aquí…

-No, amo Harry, fue la señorita Ginevra.

-Antes de que lo regañes, le pedí el favor- dice mientras entra a la recamara vistiendo unos jeans y una playera de Quidditch que lleva el número siete.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Limpiándote- dice Luna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Antes de que pueda preguntar, Ginny, después de reír un poco, dice:

-Hoy es un día muy triste y sabemos que no sería fácil para ti. Supimos, por Ron, que estado ocultándote por aquí estos últimos diez días y cuando vi a Kreacher en las cocinas el día de ayer después de la práctica, pensé que podríamos venir por ti.

Nos miramos, creo que no hay necesidad de palabras: ella sabe que me duele tanto o más que a ella, pues no soy tan fuerte. Pero también sabe que le agradezco que haga esto, pues necesito que esté a mi lado, aun cuando no sé pedírselo.

-Señor, salgamos de aquí, son demasiado gentiles como para decir que no nos quieren aquí- dice Luna a Kreacher y sale saltando.

Se acerca y me extiende una taza con una poción dentro. Me la bebo sin preguntar.

-Pude haberte envenenado, Potter, ojalá Robards nunca se entere de esto- dice riendo.

La acerco un poco tomando su cintura, casi inconscientemente. Escondo mi cabeza en el hueco que se forma en su cuello. Exhalo y suelto todo lo que he guardado, no sé si lloro, grito o me quedo en silencio, pero siento como todo mi cuerpo se limpia, como Luna decía. Ella pone una de sus blancas manos llenas de pecas en mi nuca y me da pequeños masajes, como si fuera un bebé, mientras que con la otra rodea mis hombros y comienza a calmarme.

Después de un poco de tiempo, se separa y pone su mano entre la mía, con la otra acuna mi mejilla y dice:

-Lo superaremos, todos. Te amamos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Yo cierro los ojos y disfruto de toda ella.

-Ginny…

-No, no tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo.

-Quiero que estemos juntos, siempre. No más huidas, no más misiones suicidas, quiero hacerme viejo contigo.

Ella me abraza, me besa, la alzo en mis brazos mientras con sus piernas envuelve mi cintura. Será un día triste, pero estaremos juntos.

* * *

POV Hermione

No puedo creer que aun en estos momentos tan tristes, me siento tan protegida y ¿bien? No, falta mucho para que pueda estar así, pero estoy bastante cómoda por el momento.

Van llegando, poco a poco. No somos muchos, pero somos los que quiero que estemos. Ginny y Harry llegan de la mano, lo cual me hace sonreír, después de todo, el plan funcionó. Él se acerca a mí y veo mi dolor reflejado en él, así como él ve el suyo reflejando en mí. Planea decir algo, pero pongo mi mano en su boca, callándolo. Niego con la cabeza y sonrío, me alzo en puntas y beso su frente. Él me abraza como si la vida se le fuese en eso. Trato, con cada parte de mi ser, decirle que no es el culpable de nada. Creo que lo entiende. Cuando me suelta, Ginny toma su mano y lo guía hacia las tumbas.

La mano del amor de mi vida rodea la mía, mi hermano y cuñada están detrás de nosotros, apoyándonos y toda la familia pelirroja que me ha adoptado como una de ellos, nos acompaña. Incluso mis padres están aquí, son los únicos vestidos de negro, como es la tradición. Luna (de la mano de Neville), la única de blanco, parece cantar.

La señora Weasley ha tejido unos pequeños zapatitos de color amarillo y los hemos puesto junto a la tumba de Fred, resguardados bajo un pequeño cubo de vidrio. Hay una pequeña placa que dice "Granger-Weasley" pues no hemos querido ponerle nombre, al no estar seguros de su sexo.

Varios se acercan a poner rosas blancas, incluso algunos hablan.

Cuando todos parecen haber prestado su cariño y respeto a mi bebé, me acerco. Ron me sigue.

-Hola, mi amor. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amamos mucho y que te esperamos. Sé que estás bien. Sé que sólo decidiste regresar para venir más tarde. Está bien, te esperaremos hasta que decidas que está bien llegar. Gracias por alegrar con tus latidos mis días estos últimos meses… debo de decir que me siento un poco vacía sin ti- mi voz suena un poco débil, pero aún así, logro sacar una pequeña risa- no te tardes mucho en venir, porque ya te extrañamos horrores. Mientras, salúdame a tu tío Fred, pídele a la señora Potter que te enseñe pociones, al señor Potter que te enseñe Quidditch, al profesor Lupin que te cuente de todas esas cosas increíbles que nos contó en nuestro tercer año. Por favor, no escuches los consejos de Sirius. Pero sobre todo, cuéntales que estamos bien. Que Sortilegios Weasley son el mejor local del Callejón; que tu papá se graduará de la academia. Cuéntales que tus tíos son unos tontos y tuviste que venir a juntarlos, pero que al fin están juntos; Cuéntales cuánto los extrañamos y los amamos. Pero sobre todo, regresa, que ya te estamos esperando.

La mano de Ron está temblando un poco, así que alzo mi mirada y le beso en la mejilla. Él asiente y le lanza un beso, pero no dice más. Está bien, no necesitamos más palabras.

* * *

POV Ginny

Me doy cuenta del cambio en el reloj un día después de la partida de Hermione y mi hermano. Harry ha vuelto a casa, aunque ahora vive en Grimmuald Place, donde me ha invitado a acompañarlo. Planeo hacerlo, solo hasta que me asegure de que mamá está bien. Aunque creo que poco a poco lo está, más por el cambio en el reloj.

Esto me alegra, sé que mis papás habían querido hacerlo durante la guerra, pero por varias razones no había sucedido. Sé que esto lo alegrará, más porque después de tantas pérdidas, siente que carga el mundo en sus hombros. Aunque, me alegra decir que poco a poco esa carga la va soltando, o al menos la ha ido compartiendo en mi espalda.

No es el mismo, no por el momento, todo es demasiado reciente, pero sé que poco a poco saldrá adelante. De eso nos encargamos todos, especialmente yo.

Le cuento a Harry, durante la cena, y sus ojos se llenan de ilusión. Va corriendo a verlo. Mamá y papá sonríen, somos los únicos en la casa, lo cual hace todo un poco más íntimo.

Él regresa con una sonrisa en el rostro y sólo dice:

-"Estoy en casa".

Corre a mis brazos y me besa. Así, ambos estamos en casa.

 **Fin**

* * *

Estoy a dos de llorar. Solo para que lo sepan.  
Es la primera vez que termino un longfic y sé que había dicho que faltaban 3 capítulos (con todo y epílogo) pero cuando escribí el POV de Ginny, sentí que era lo correcto. Lo demás solo era poner paja a algo que, a mi parecer, ya estaba claro.

Igual falta un epílogo, como mencioné antes, será un poco largo (a diferencia de este) pero la idea que surgió en mi cabeza fue: en éste le doy cierre a las cosas y en el epílogo muestro como esos Happy Days que todos deseamos para el Trío de Oro (por eso será un poco largo, y tal vez haya lemon, si Ginnypotterwe reaparece o alguien más lo pide jaja)  
Si creen que es necesario atar más cabos y cosas así, avísenme y lo haré con gusto, pero en lo personal, este capítulo me ha encantado.

Por cierto, en este capi hago referencia a la foto/imagen que tiene por portada el fic.

Ahora, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** fue hermoso recibir tantos reviews en el capítulo pasado, en verdad me dio una sonrisa durante toda la semana.  
¿Sería mucho pedir que, si continuamos así, el epílogo llega **más rápido**?

Mención honorífica a **Christine C y Ariadne Malfoy Nott** que comentaron en TODOS los capítulos. Son las mejores, en verdad.

 **Es el final, así que querido lector: me encantaría saber que estuviste ahí y qué te gusto o qué no te gustó. Este ha sido un viaje maravilloso y tú has sido parte de él. Por favor, quiero poder agradecerte en el epílogo.**

Paso a agradecer, responder reviews:  
Christine C: Lo sé, en verdad me dolió hacerle eso, pero creí que era lo más real, y como ya viste: lo ha tomado de la mejor manera. ¿Tú qué opinas de el final? Espero no haberte decepcionado.

Ariadne Malfoy Nott: Yo también lloré un poco, debo de admitir jajaja pero como le dije a Christine, tengo la impresión de que lo tomaron de la mejor manera posible. Espero que este capi te haya gustado mucho, es pequeño pero creo que da un cierre lindo, ¿tú qué opinas?

Guest Anny: ¡Hola! Me encanta saber tu nombre jajaja, yo también amo a Ginny y la defiendo como si no hubiera mañana, espero que te guste como terminó de juntarse esta vez el Hinny. En el epílogo habrá más momentos Hinny, ¿alguno que te guste en especial? Una parte de mí quiere hacer la boda, pero creo que no es el momento, más porque no quiero que el Epílogo sea como AÑOS después, ¿sabes? jajaja pero quién sabe. Eso sí, estarán viviendo juntos.

dreamhp: ¡Muchísimas gracias! No es por ser dramática, pero es que a veces así se siente :( PERO muchas gracias por aparecer y decirme que así no es. Pronto me daré un paseo por tus historias también. ¿Qué me dices del final? ¿Hace falta un capítulo más o con el epílogo está bien?

Guest zafiro potter: Me agrada mucho saber que la historia te gusta 3 Sí, me dolió hacerlo, pero por lo mismo le escribí un momento de despedida. ¿Te gusta cómo lo ha superado? ¿te gustó el final?

Perdón por tanta duda, pero es mi primer longfic terminado, so, tengo muchas inseguridades jajajaja.  
¡Nos vemos pronto con el epílogo! :D  
Los amo,

Nina.


	11. Epílogo

_Tardé algo así como un semestre entero, pero pasaron mil cosas (que les contaré abajo) y mi manera de pedir perdón es entregando 20 páginas de felicidad Hinny. Espero me perdonen. ¡Disfruten!_

 _Btw, todo esto es de JKR, obviamente y la amamos por eso._

* * *

 **Epílogo**

I.

 _Como debe de ser_

-Entonces…. ¿lo intentaremos?

-Creo que lo haremos, no hay manera de sólo intentarlo, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé… supongo que no… Yo no lo he hecho en sí, y lo sabes…

-¿Nunca?

-No, lo más cercano fue contigo y pues…

-Salvar el mundo y todo eso…

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, no les gustaría admitirlo, pero sus manos están sudando y la pena los carcome. Se sienten críos una vez más y no se logran mirar a los ojos por más de dos segundos. Una risa nerviosa se le escapa, a lo que él ya no resiste más y la besa, tomándola por sorpresa. Sin embargo es algo que ambos han estado esperando desde hacía unos cuantos días y en realidad no tienen idea de por qué lo estaban pensando tanto cuando anteriormente los besos entre ellos eran escurridizos y nunca pedían permiso.

Pero es cuando la mano de ella se enreda en su cabellera negra y la mano de él baja un poco más por su espalda que un escalofrío los recorre y, cual descarga eléctrica, se separan, quedando embarazosamente colorados uno frente al otro.

-Así que lo haremos… - dice él, después de carraspear un poco. Ella asiente, cerrando los ojos. Alza su mano, extendiéndola hacia él.

-¿Novios? - la mira serio, tomando su mano, asintiendo.

-Novios.

Inevitablemente, ella lo acerca a sí misma jalando de su brazo, uniéndose en un beso, escurridizo y que no pidió permiso. Como debe de ser.

* * *

II.

 _La Graduación_

Neville parecía nervioso, aunque en realidad no era el único, todos lo estaban. Parecía casi tan blanco como el papel que le temblaba en las manos, no paraba de moverse y decía palabras sin emitir sonido alguno, como si se esfumaran al momento en el que eran pronunciadas.

Los asientos se iban llenando, la academia jamás había estado tan llena, nadie había asistido antes a una ceremonia de graduación a menos de que hubieran familiares dentro de los graduados, pero tomando en cuenta que sólo se graduaban siete personas- más de las esperadas- era obvio que toda esa gente no estaba sanguíneamente relacionada con ellos.

En parte, no es difícil de imaginar porque, cuatro de esos siete son tomados como héroes de guerra, uno de ellos como El héroe del mundo mágico, así que, nos es imaginable el entusiasmo.

-Hola…- todos lo miran expectantes. A cada flash lanzado, más pálido y nervioso se ve. Su mirada viaja de la hoja al público y viceversa, entre más lo hace, más se extiende el silencio incómodo.

-Mi nombre es Neville, Nev- su voz se parte y mira directamente a la hoja, como si en ella hubiera encontrado mágicamente la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando. La arruga y comienza a hablar otra vez:

-Ha habido momentos en la vida que me han marcado más de lo que muchos esperarían y ahora entiendo que han sido esos momentos los que me han traído aquí. Por ejemplo, cuando fui parte de El Ejercito de Dumbledore; cuando mi abuela me escribió una carta, felicitándome por mantener una resistencia en Hogwarts durante mi último año en el colegio; cuando mis padres sonrieron un poco al reconocerme. Todo eso me ha formado, me ha impuesto mis límites, así como me ha hecho expandirlos porque también es gracias a esos momentos que he entendido que mi vida no me es enteramente mía, sino de todo el mundo mágico para seguir adelante.

Frank y Alice Longbottom, mis padres dieron más que la vida, así como muchos otros héroes del mundo mágico en estas dos grandes guerras. Es obvio que los menciono por mi clara inclinación de amor hacia ellos, pero también resulta obvio que ellos no son los únicos. Tres más que pertenecen a este club de locos están aquí presentes. -

Muchos comienzan a reír, lo cual aligera el ambiente. Ginny parece querer gritar que en realidad son cuatro y que él es uno de ellos, de los grandes, pero parece contenerse, no tan discretamente, ya que Harry, a su lado comienza a reír por lo bajo.

-Sin embargo lo importante es que no sean sólo 3 locos. Que seamos todos nosotros los responsables de mantener la paz. Una gran persona una vez nos dijo: "Por todos aquellos que lo han sufrido, por los que compartimos el dolor y para que nadie más lo haga". Esta frase bastante larga, resultó casi nuestro himno para algunos al final de la guerra. Gigi, sin ti no hubiéramos salido tan ilesos como lo hicimos y te prometo, así como les prometí a mis padres, a Harry en su momento y ahora a la academia, que ese dolor será minimizado. Por ellos.

Así como si fuese un brindis, alza su puño en lo alto, a lo que todos los graduados, algunos con la emoción a flor de piel, especialmente una pelirroja que casi salta por los aires entusiasmada, le imitan. Los aplausos no se hacen esperar y Robards, el Jefe del Cuartel, llega al estrado, estrecha la mano de Neville, dándole un abrazo. Neville, colorado y más nervioso, llega al lado de sus compañeros, quienes lo reciben con palmadas en los brazos y gritos de entusiasmo.

-No tengo duda de que las palabras de Longbottom se llevarán a cabo por parte de esta gran generación. Aunque son pocos, porque lo son, estos muchachos nos han demostrado a lo largo de cuatro años que su amor y compromiso por el mundo mágico es más grande que cualquier otra cosa. - muchos de los presentes comienzan a aplaudir, por lo que Robards alza la mano, acallándolos.

-Romperé mi propio regla y haré una mención especial para cuatro alumnos, cuatro porque Neville, acuérdate que tú eres parte de ellos. Ustedes no son necesariamente especiales por su manera de combate o por una magia extraordinaria, sino por la constante valentía que han demostrado en más de una situación, por muchos años. El mundo mágico está en deuda con ustedes y quiero extender un agradecimiento por su trabajo hasta hoy en día, así como alentar a los otros a seguir su ejemplo, pues los héroes no nacen, se hacen, sino pregúntenle al señor Potter- inevitablemente, Harry baja su cabeza, mientras Ginny lo codea y todos parecen reír a sus costillas- Sin más por mencionar, declaro a la generación 146 como parte oficial del cuartel general de Aurores de Gran Bretaña.

Muchos aplausos inundan el espacio, mientras cual película muggle, los graduados se acercan los unos a los otros a abrazarse y felicitarse. Ron parece no poder creer estar haciéndolo, mientras que Neville saluda alegremente a su abuela. Ginny y Harry comparten por dos segundos una mirada que no dice nada, pero lo dice todo, que envuelve el pasado, el presente y el futuro, la felicidad, los nervios, los miedos. Lentamente deciden ignorar todo eso y se van acercando, casi como si se pidieran permiso.

-Enana, en verdad es un poco incómodo verte todo… - Dice George con una mano en sus ojos, mientras Angelina lo guía para llegar a los graduados, interrumpiendo el momento. Ellos voltean, pero George se pierde ambas cejas alzadas y caras de molestia.

-No me ves todo, idiota, es un traje de entrenamiento y si Ron puede soportarlo, tú también.

-Apenas puedo- dice un poco rojo el aludido, mientras Hermione, quien acaba de llegar a su lado, rodea los ojos.

-Ginny, ¿tú eres Gigi?- pregunta casualmente Angelina, mientras le baja la mano a George, quien le saca la lengua, divertido.

-Sí, así es- la pelirroja comienza a reír escandalosamente mientras llama a Neville a gritos, quien es arrastrado por su abuela para unirse a la familia. Cuando llega, comienza a contar cómo en el último año, Luna, él y ella habían realzado al Ejército de Dumbledore logrando cosas como robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho de Snape, ganándose no sólo un castigo asfixiante de horas de tortura, pero también el título de General Ginny, acortándolo "Gigi". Hermione aplaudió, Ron la llamó "enana" pero principalmente todos rieron de lo lindo recordando tiempos que no resultan necesariamente lejanos, pero se sienten de esa manera. Discretamente, después cuando ya se comienzan a ir para la fiesta, Harry toma a Ginny del brazo, rezagándola.

-¿Así que General, eh?

-Es que ya sabes, un idiota ya había ocupado el puesto de "el Elegido"- sus ojos se cierra un poco, con la sonrisa en ellos y la acerca, tomando su cintura para besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

 _Número 22_

 _POV Ginny_

-Buena manera de pasar tu cumpleaños, vamos mejorando, Potter.

Todos ríen ante mi comentario lleno de sarcasmo, principalmente porque saben que es mejor pasarla en una misión que muriendo en manos de Voldemort, aunque ahora su vida sigue estando en riesgo, así que el cambio no es tanto. Al menos, ahora estoy con él.

-Al menos esta vez no morí, es un avance, amor.

"Por los pelos", pienso mientras se acerca a darme un beso. Aunque, sinceramente estoy siendo un poco injusta con él, dado que en realidad fue una misión muy tranquila y la supo manejar perfectamente.

Después de acallar las burlas de parte del escuadrón, Ron, Harry y yo nos vamos a la Madriguera, donde encontramos a Hermione con la magnífica noticia de que ha sido promovida como Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Después llega Molly con muchísima comida adaptada a la dieta de auror y nos hace cantarle "feliz cumpleaños" a Harry, mientras él parte un pastel en forma de snitch, como años atrás.

Damos unos cuantos regalos, nos reímos de todo un poco y platicamos hasta que el sol desaparece del cielo. Su mano y la mía nunca dejan de estar juntas, hasta que llega Teddy, quien decide estar en medio de ambos. Antes de que nos despidamos, le tomo de la mano, y lo alejo un poco.

-Te tengo un regalo

Alza la ceja, pero me invita a continuar. No digo nada, pero comienzo a besarlo, besándole hasta el alma. En algún momento de todos esos besos, nos desaparezco, dejándonos en la cámara principal de Grimmauld Place, la cual está mucho más limpia que antes. Él nos separa, solo para ser consciente de dónde estamos, asombrándose un poco. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, trueno mis dedos y un vestido negro bastante corto y transparente que no es necesariamente un vestido, parece en lugar de mis jeans y playera. Sus ojos parecen salirse de sus órbitas y por dos segundos un pequeño rubor se expande por mis mejillas, pero decido que nada debe de hacer que me arrepienta de esto.

No es que sea nuestra primera vez o algo por el estilo, pero sí es la primera vez que todo es completamente pensado, desde el vestuario, hasta la música y las sábanas. Será la primera vez que no tenga que poner un hechizo _muffiato_ para evitar que nos escuchen o que tenga que volver a casa antes del amanecer. Y eso, hasta cierto punto, me pone un poco más nerviosa de lo normal.

Él no sabe nada de esto, pero es la primera vez que me ve en lencería tan erótica como ésta, por lo que sus orejas están plenamente rojas. Lentamente me acerco a él, tratando de parecer lo menos emocionada y lo más sexy posible. Lo aviento a la cama, sentándome por encima de él, con cada pierna a lado de su torso, así como sus brazos alzados, tomados por la fuerza por mis manos. Su pecho se alza en una respiración pesada, mientras intenta con toda su alma seguir mirándome a los ojos, lo cual en realidad es bastante divertido.

Le beso, después de torearlo un poco y disfrutar de sus ganas reprimidas. Él responde como si se le fuese el alma en ello, logrando así que aligere un poco la fuerza con la que como sus brazos, por lo que -como buen auror que es- toma el control, dejándome por debajo de su cuerpo y comienza a explorar cada parte de mi cuello.

Inevitablemente nos vamos perdiendo en las caricias, entre sonidos casi primitivos, besos y miradas conectadas.

Cuando nuestras bocas comienzan a tornarse de un rojo carmesí, decido que la camisa de él está estorbando demasiado. Sus músculos, llenos de cicatrices, están más marcados que nunca, ya que entrena más que el mismo Robards. Acaricio con mis uñas su abdomen, ocasionando que de él salga un sonido bastante brutal. Comienzo a bajar mi mano, tomando el borche de sus pantalones mientras lo miro divertida. Parece apenas poderse contener, pero decide tomar mi mano, comienza a besarla, haciendo un romántico camino desde mi palma a mis labios, donde un poco más rudo de lo normal, comienza a morderlos y sacar suspiros de mí, mientras una de sus manos copia lo que la mía acaba de hacer, terminando por la parte baja del baby doll, subiendo lentamente- por no decir tortuosamente- hasta llegar a mi parte más íntima, la cual comienza a masajear lentamente. No puedo negar que bastante húmeda, pero la manera en la que lo hace, provoca en mí una explosión de placer que él disfruta plenamente, alentando los movimientos e introduciendo lentamente un dedo, después otro, logrando de que de mis labios se escape uno que otro gemido en una combinación rara con su nombre.

-Creo que este regalo superó el número 17, ¿no crees?

Su comentario me hace reír, lo cual en lugar de cortar todo, sólo le da un toque diferente y me hace darme cuenta que una vez más, él ha terminado tomando el control, así que reuno la mayor fuerza de voluntad posible y lo empujo, levantándonos de la cama y arrinconándolo contra la pared, la que utilizo para mi favor, restregándole todo mi cuerpo y tomando con mi mano su miembro, el cual está bastante despierto.

-Y eso que ni siquiera hemos empezado.

Bajo sus pantalones de manera brusca, llevándome conmigo también su ropa interior y comienzo a juguetear con él a manera de venganza, de esa venganza que no hace más que darnos felicidad a ambos. Sin soltarlo, me alza con un brazo y comienza a besarme, cambiándonos una vez más de posición e introduciéndose en mí, de manera tan orgánica y natural que, de no ser por las oleadas de placer, no lo hubiera notado.

Cargándome sólo con sus caderas, me saca el vestido haciendo que ambos quedemos completamente desnudos, con cuerpos ya sudados y totalmente excitados. Las embestidas son cada vez más fuertes y más rápidas, lo cual hace que ambos comencemos a gritar bastante. Él dice varias veces mi nombre, así como "pelirroja", de lo cual después siempre nos burlamos.

El placer es tanto que, sin querer termino botando sus lentes, aferrándome a su cuello, rasguñando su espalda pidiendo perder toda distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa y no me interesa, pero ambos en algún punto nos sentimos invadidos por oleadas de placer y sabemos que esto terminará pronto, así que me recuesta entre tropezones para dar sus últimos golpes.

-Ha-Harry, ya…

Él no debe saberlo, pero sólo con él logro llegar al orgasmo de esta manera, sólo con él me siento desfallecer. Segundos más tarde, él lo hace también, cayendo encima mío, mordiendo mi cuello, en el cual seguramente después aparecerán marcas.

Pero no nos conformamos con eso. Lo hacemos contra la pared, en la alfombra, en la cama y una vez más en el piso. Si Sirius estuviera vivo, estaría totalmente orgulloso de nosotros, no sólo por el ritmo, la constancia ni los sonidos, pero toda la actitud retadora y amorosa con la que hacemos el amor una y otra y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

Exhaustos, abrazados el uno al otro, nos dejamos caer en la cama. Me da un beso en la nariz, tan delicadamente que pareciese que tiene miedo a romperme. Me acuesto en su pecho y comienzo a dibujar distraídamente círculos en su pecho, quedándome dormida.

-¡Ginny!- se sobresalta, despertándome de por medio, lo fulmino con la mirada, pero él me devuelve una llena de preocupación: -¡tienes que llegar a la Madriguera, por el sol, deben de ser como las siete de la mañana!

Ruedo los ojos, lo vuelvo a acostar, me acerco a su oído y digo:

-Hoy me quedo, hasta mañana. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Y antes de que pregunte más, lo comienzo a besar, dándole a entender que no debe de saber más. Cuando nos separamos puedo notar que sus labios están rojos y gastados, a lo que corono todo con un beso de pico, casi casto y me vuelvo a acostar en su pecho, él me recibe gustoso.

A la mañana siguiente, o más bien unas horas más tarde, me despierto, me pongo su sudadera de quidditch y bajo a la cocina a hacer de desayunar. Hermione se había encargado de dejarnos un poco de huevos y naranjas, así que no me complico mucho y preparo algo simple, pero que huele delicioso, logrando así que mientras pongo la mesa, él ya esté abajo, abriendo el periódico.

-Mira, Skeetcher dice que Sahavanna se casó por despecho, y que tú y yo no estamos casados sólo porque tuviste un bebé en Francia y el padre no te quiere dar el divorcio.

-Pues Jean-Luc se pone bastante odioso cada vez que le mando los papeles, amor, lo siento, tal vez debas de darle una paliza y así los firme.

Él comienza a reír fuertemente, me atrae y me besa, tratando de sentarme en su regazo, algo que no desaprovecho, pero me levanto corriendo cuando la tetera comienza a chiflar. Después de servirle un poco de agua caliente para su té, me acerco a él, y así como ayer por la noche, me siento a horcajadas encima suyo, él responde cómodo, poniendo sus manos en mi trasero.

-Jean-Luc tendrá una visita de todo el escuadrón mañana mismo- comienzo a reirme en su oreja, después le beso todo un camino hasta su boca, pequeños, casi inexitentes besos.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?- pregunto mientras nuestras frentes se juntan.

Él comienza a acariciar mis piernas desnudas, besando mi nariz. Pasa una de sus manos detrás de mi cabello, acercándome a él, a sus labios que esbozan una sonrisa y me besa, mil veces más pausado que antes, saboreando cada detalle de nuestra unión. Lentamente nos separamos, ambos con una sonrisa que sería vista desde kilómetros. Lo tomo como un sí. Muerdo mi labio inferior y rio.

-Qué bueno, mi amor. ¿Listo para el segundo round?

* * *

III.

 _El partido_

 _POV Harry_

Es hermoso verla así. Despeinada, llena de barro y gritándole a todo el mundo como si hubieran matado a un unicornio; sin mencionar que es bastante interesante ver un partido de quidditch de Hogwarts, específicamente de Gryffindor sin mí o mi equipo de por medio, así que junto a mis mejores amigos, estoy pasando una mañana excelente. Muy probablemente mi novia también- aunque no lo parezca- y dudo que sus alumnos estén tan alegres si esa quaffle vuelve a pasar por los aros escarlatas.

Es notable que ambos equipos son entrenados por ella, pues aun cuando debería de ser neutral y sólo marcar faltas o tiempo, se la pasa volando por el campo, gritando correcciones, alentando a todos por igual- con un ligero desliz por los leones, quienes después de un partido de tres horas alzan la snitch en lo alto.

Ella comienza a bajar, pasa por donde estamos nosotros haciéndonos señas de vernos abajo y me lanza un beso, logrando inevitablemente que me sonroje, aunque sólo ella y Hermione lo notan.

-Deberías de trabajar un poco en tu objetividad, Weasley.

-Mira, mientras tú les sigas comprando escobas innecesariamente caras a todo el equipo, yo veré en qué trabajar, ¿te parece, Malfoy?

Mientras Hermione, Ron y yo llegamos al punto de encuentro, puedo ver perfectamente que esos dos, el que antes podría haberse considerado mi enemigo y mi novia, son casi amigos. Parecen ambos falsamente enojados, aunque puedo entender por la manera en la que reacciona ella, que todo es un tipo de juego.

-Lamento decir esto, Ginny, pero Draco tiene un punto… -Hermione parece unirse a ellos, mientras recibe una sonrisa de parte de la pelirroja y una casi mirada de aprecio por parte del rubio.

-¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo le dices "Draco" a Malfoy? -Ron, quien obviamente no ha prestado atención a todo lo anterior, parece sólo saltar ante lo último que escuchó.

-Trabajamos en el mismo departamento en el Ministerio, comadreja, controla tus celos.

Todos parecemos reír ante el comentario pues parece casi absurda la idea de que Draco y Hermione tengan algo, por lo que Ron no debería de estar celoso, sin embargo, mi casi hermano pierde la palidez de su rostro, obteniendo un rojo que compite con su cabello, antes de que pase algo más, Hermione dice:

-Bueno, Malfoy, creo que Greengrass te está esperando- el aludido ni siquiera voltea hacia donde Hermi está señalando, solo asiente con la cabeza despidiéndose de nosotros y le da un pequeño golpe amistoso a Ginny.

-Serás troglodita- dice mi pelirroja unos metros después.

-¡Eres mi hermana! ¿por qué estás del lado del hurón?

-No estoy del lado de nadie, idiota, era una broma todo, él viene a todos los partidos y es un gran apoyo para el equipo de su casa, por lo que es un apoyo para el quidditch en general, así que deja de pensar sólo en ti- al terminar le da un pequeño pero audible zape en la cabeza. Antes de que él tenga momento de contestar, alguien carraspea a nuestras espaldas. Minnie nos mira con una ceja alzada, mientras golpea un pergamino en su mano, haciéndome sentir que volvimos a ser unos niños de tercer año.

-Jóvenes. Ginny, excelente partido. Por cierto, alguien te busca en la sala de profesores, desea tener una charla contigo, si lo necesitas, puedes tomar mi despacho por unos momentos.

-Gracias, Minerva, y no lo creo necesario, pero iré en seguida.

-Señorita Granger, Potter, Ronald, hasta luego- y después de darle un beso a la pelirroja y un apretón de manos a mí, se aleja.

-¿Desde cuándo te llevas así con McGonnagall?

Esta vez, todos rodamos los ojos y comenzamos a caminar, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-Bueno, chicos, nos vemos en La Madriguera- y despidiéndose con la mano, Hermi toma a Ron para llevarlo a los límites del castillo, mientras él vuelve a preguntar algo que ya no escuchamos.

Abrazo a mi novia, a quien parece no afectar en nada estar llena de barro, despeinada y sudada y entra al castillo como si nada.

-¿No te regañan?

Ella ríe y le quita importancia con la mano, mientras me guía por el castillo de la mano, mientras platicamos de qué tan magníficos son todos y cada uno de los niños a los que entrena. Cuando llegamos a la sala de profesores, se encuentra casi vacía, exceptuando por una mujer que me parece conocida y esta tomando el té. Ginny se para en seco y su sonrisa se congela.

-Morgan… Valmai Morgan.

-Es bueno saber que me reconoce, Ginevra- dice la aludida mientras se para y nos extiende la mano.

-Co-Co… ¿cómo no voy a reconocerla? Encantada, muchísimo gusto. Pero, ¿usted me conoce a mí? Wow, eso es… no lo puedo creer…

-El gusto es totalmente mío. ¿Cree poder tener unos minutos para conversar?

Por primera vez en básicamente toda mi vida, me siento invisible sin mi capa. Y es magnífico. Ginny asiente repetidamente, en una mezcla de entusiasmo y nerviosismo, mientras comienza a caminar tras de ella, sin embargo cuando se sienta, voltea a verme y se para de golpe, regresando a mi lado.

-¡Oh, cómo lo siento! Él es… bueno, no sé si debería de presentarlo pero él es Harry, Harry Potter- me mira con las pupilas llenas de nervios y felicidad, e inevitablemente dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Su novio- digo mientras alargo mi mano para saludar a quien parece ser Valmai. Ella toma mi mano y la estrecha, es fuerte.

-Todo un honor conocerlo en persona, señor Potter. Valmai Morgan, cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies.

-Oh, mierda…-digo y mis lentes, caricaturescamente resbalan por mi nariz. En mi cabeza vuelan las imágenes de partidos que he visto con ella y reconozco a la jugadora.

-¡¿Ves?!- poco faltaba para que Ginny diera saltos de emoción. La jugadora ríe un poco y nos vuelve a invitar a sentarnos, nosotros lo hacemos y mágicamente parecen unas tazas con té, el favorito de cada quien.

-Ginny, ¿puedo llamarte así? - ella asiente, ya calmandose un poco- iré al grano pues la verdad sea dicha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Dejaré a las Harpies.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -ambos gritamos, pues sabemos que es de las más fuertes de la temporada, Ginny incluso tira la taza. Con un movimiento de mano, la reparo.

-Eso fue impresionante, señor Potter- dice la jugadora con los ojos abiertos.

-Valmai, eso no es nada, ¿cómo que las dejarás? -Ginny hasta parece pálida. Morgan deja de ver mi mano y nos mira a los dos.

-Me ofrecen un puesto en Puddlemere United y sería muy tonta dejándolo pasar. Así como serías muy tonta tú si nos rechazaras por cuarta vez. El puesto es tuyo, lo ha sido desde hace cuatro años y lo sabes, las Harpies te han querido en el equipo por más tiempo del que yo he estado en él y debo de ser sincera, yo dudaba de tus habilidades, pero al verte en el campo entendí a las chicas- termina con una sonrisa sincera.

Ginny parece haber olvidado que necesita responder y debo de admitir que yo también, porque sabía que le habían ofrecido el puesto anteriormente, pero ¿cuatro veces en cuatro años? Volteo a verla y ella parece no saber qué responder.

-Mira, no me respondas ahora, pero ve un entrenamiento, habla con la capitana, discútelo en casa como es debido- hace una pequeña pausa y me mira, casi pidiéndome ayuda- sé que eres auror, sé que te graduaste con honores y todo, pero estoy segura de que esa cara que tienes en los aires, no es la que tienes pateandole el trasero a ex-mortífagos, así que anímate, piénsalo y visitanos.

Deja en la mesa una tarjeta y se va, sin decir más, sin despedirse.

* * *

IV.

 _Un cuento para dormir_

 _POV Harry_

Últimamente Teddy pasa la mayoría de las noches con nosotros. Desde que Grimmauld Place quedó limpio y renovado, comenzamos a vivir ahí. Increíblemente, ni Molly ni Arthur pusieron resistencia alguna. Uno que otro de sus hermanos hizo comentarios para expresar su pequeño desacuerdo, sin embargo mi pelirroja terminó ignorando a todos, empacó sus cosas y se adueño de todo el espacio que hasta el momento parecía inservible en el clóset de Sirius.

Andrómeda se siente cada vez más cansada y más para un niño metamorfo de cinco años con energía interminable, así que hay noches- como ésta- en la que Sahavanna se queda a cenar con nosotros después de haber traído al niño. Es impresionante cómo ella y Ginny se llevan, siendo amigas sinceras que hablan de todo un poco, hasta de mí, y casi nunca en un buen sentido.

Algo que ayudó mucho fue el repentino casamiento de Sahavanna con Seamus Finnigan, de quien resultaba ser la segunda esposa. Todos habíamos quedados sorprendidos ante la invitación, obviamente habíamos asistido y todo el mundo mágico, en especial la prensa y las revistas como Corazón de Bruja y Brujas Unidas, habían perdido la cabeza.

La boda había estado llena de alcohol, bailes irlandeses y muchos, muchos pelirrojos- y no sólo porque toda la familia Weasley había asistido. Había sido de esas fiestas en las que, si no perdiste la consciencia, no estuviste en ella. Y obviamente el novio no fue una excepción.

-En fin, ¡les tengo noticias!- dice repentinamente, después de terminar un chisme con mi novia. Ambos la miramos, invitándola a continuar:- ¡nos mudamos a Irlanda en una semana!

Nuestros ojos se abren desmesuradamente, aunque en realidad no resultaba tan extraño, dada la doble nacionalidad de su esposo. Sin embargo, la constante presencia de la rubia- o elfa, como le llama Ginny- se había convertido para nosotros en algo así como una rutina a la que ya nos estábamos acostumbrando. Volteo a ver a Ginny, quien parece haber quedado muda y puedo ver los mismos pensamientos que yo tengo, en sus ojos. Solo atinamos a pararnos y dale un abrazo, seguido de unas cuantas felicitaciones.

-Chicos, chicos, si no los conociera, diría que me van a extrañar.

-Es que lo haremos, elfa, ya nos acostumbraste a tus malos chistes y preguntas bobas.

-Si no fueras tú, pelirroja, estaría bastante ofendida.

Después de unos cuantos chistes más, de contarnos cómo Seamus está muy emocionado por volver y de cómo las tradiciones irlandesas la asustan un poco, se despide de nosotros, dándole un beso desde lejos a un bastante dormido Teddy.

Me siento en la sala, prendo el televisor y en lo que espero que llegue Ginny a mi lado para que encuentre alguna película muggle que no hayamos visto- la que sea en realidad, todas le fascinan y en la mayoría me quedo dormido. Pocos momentos después ella llega con un poco de palomitas, té y galletas.

Se recuesta en mi pecho y pone las palomitas justo en medio de ambos. Comienzo a cambiar los canales hasta encontrar una película que esté por comenzar, encontramos una de una niña pidiendo por libros, lo cual nos recuerda a Hermione y la dejamos correr. Gracias a la película es inevitable que piense en las veces que, estando con mis tíos, cosas fantásticas habían sucedido, como que me creciera el cabello de un día al otro ya que no quería el corte de tía Petunia, así como también recuerdo el correo que hace poco recibí de parte de Big D, quien me invita a tomar el té un día de estos.

Siento que Ginny está ligeramente incómoda. Ella sabe -aunque no directamente de mí- que mi infancia no fue la mejor y que en su mayoría se debió a mis tíos, por lo que verlo en la película no le parece lo mejor y estoy seguro de ello. Dicho y hecho, comienza a buscar el control remoto en un comercial, pero antes de que me desanime y que ella lo alcance, digo:

-Odio cocinar tocino- ella voltea a verme enseguida y entiende lo que intento hacer, así que sólo se vuelve a recostar en mi pecho- me gustaban las arañas, eran casi mis amigas. A veces me da un poco de claustrofobia cuando estoy en los elevadores del Ministerio, ya sabes, por la alacena…

Comienzo a acariciar su brazo que está encima de mi estómago y ella se acerca un poco más a mí, sabe que no necesita decirme algo, solo tiene que estar.

-No quiero que te sientas mal o algo por el estilo, sólo quería compartirte de mi boca lo que viví, porque creo que eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y debes de saberlo, hasta lo más extraño de mí, como el amor a las arañas.

Ella comienza a reír, se alza sobre su codo y se acerca para besarme. Acaricia mi cara con una delicadeza que en realidad sé que es amor convertido en caricia.

-Tranquilo, no le diré a Ronald.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, tomando el té mientras le contaba anécdotas con mis tíos, algunas ella se molestaba tanto que una que otra copa de la cocina se rompió, pero en otras ocasiones, trataba de sacar la parte cómica de la situación y se lo agradezco mentalmente. Hay un momento donde la emoción me gana y le muestro la carta de mi mamá a Sirius, le digo que espero que el gato esté bien y es ella misma quien nota que hacemos las "g" iguales. La amo un poco más esta noche, de eso ser posible.

Le cuento de la relación entre Petunia y mamá, de cómo Petunia quería ser bruja y solo por eso decidió odiarla. Regresamos a mi infancia, le cuento de la cabaña en el medio del mar y de la cola de cochino que le salió a Dudley.

-La mayor preocupación no fue que tuviera una cola, pero que lo vieran los vecinos, ¿me creerás?

-Hay personas que definitivamente no deberían de tener hijos

-Pues después de todo se salvó, después de los Dementores, él trató de hacer las paces e incluso hace poco me pidió que fueramos a tomar el té pronto. ¿Me acompañarías?

Antes de que me responda, aunque por el gesto sé que lo hará, una pequeña figura se acerca a nosotros, cargando un pequeño dragón de peluche. Al vernos, sube como puede al sillón entre nosotros, acomodándose en el regazo de Gin.

- _Anina_ , soñé feo…- desde que somos novios, a ella también le dice un intento de madrina.

-¡Oh, no! ¿y qué soñaste, mi amor?

-Unas añañas holibles que me quelían hacer cosquillas…

Todo el mundo diría que nos pusimos de acuerdo, pero después de escucharlo, ambos nos miramos por dos segundos, ella me dedica una sonrisa, de esas que sólo ella me puede dar y en dos segundos, alzo a Teddy en brazos mientras ella se dedica a hacerle cosquillas. Él niño pierde todo tono tembloroso y ríe a carcajadas, de esa manera caminamos a su habitación hasta tumbarlo en su cama.

Ginny comienza a arroparlo y se acuesta junto a él, mientras le dice que le contará el cuento de un niño que no le tenía miedo a las arañas, pero que al contrario, eran sus amigas.

Comienza diciéndole que el niño, un enclenque de cinco añitos, "así como tú, mi amor" dormía en un cuarto que estaba lleno de ellas, pero que ellas en lugar de picarlo o asustarlo, le ayudaban a dormir, creaban una telaraña tan grande donde lo acostaban y lo balanceaban, cantándole una canción de cuna.

Mientras ella canta, yo me encargo de mecer levemente la cama, la cual hemos adaptado para poder hacerlo. Después de unos minutos, él parece dormido profundamente. Ella se levanta cuidadosamente y toma mi mano y nos saca de ahí. Nos regalamos dos minutos de verlo acostado, dormido como el angelito que definitivamente no es. La abrazo y ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

Ella, a diferencia de Petunia, sería una excelente madre.

* * *

V.

 _Miedo_

 _POV Hermione_

No sé en realidad con quién quiero hablar, por un lado sé que Ginny es mi mejor amiga y que ella sabrá qué decir pero por otro está Harry, quien me conoce más que nadie en el mundo, pero existe la posibilidad de que se desmaye, así como yo casi lo hice unas horas atrás, en pleno juicio.

Como Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, es una constante tarea para mí atender a juicios, incluso en algunos había sido parte de la defensoría. El día de hoy, después de haber pasado frente al jurado, tomamos un descanso, fui al baño y ¡boom! me ha caído la noticia. Obviamente casi me desmayo, así que avisé que me iría y salí corriendo para acá. Lo cual no resultó tan inteligente pues, parece no haber nadie en casa.

-¡Ginny!, ¡Harry!, ¿están en casa?

Escucho cómo ella baja corriendo con una guitarra pequeña en su mano me abraza apenas me ve.

-Wow, te ves guapísima, Hermi, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías de estar trabajando? Yo debería, pero como acabo de renunciar a la fuerza, tengo una semana libre en lo que hago mi prueba para Las Harpies, pero ¡mira! Creo que ya logré mi primera canción en ukulele- todo eso lo vomita, como si no aguantara todas esas palabras en su boca; se sienta y comienza a tocar un poco lento y mal, pero logro reconocer la canción. Ella alza la vista y cuando me ve, se le cae el alma a los pies.

-Estás embarazada.

-¡¿Quéee?!

Ambas volteamos, sorprendidas. Harry sale de la chimenea, sacudiéndose el polvo y repite- ¿qué acabas de decir, amor?

-Creo que Hermi está embarazada.

-Pero…. ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Pues soy bruja, ¿no? Es como nuestro trabajo saber cosas que no deberíamos de saber- Harry y ella se rien como de un chiste privado, el cual no logro entender del todo. Me desespero y digo:

-¡Sí, estoy embarazada! ¡Pero ayúdenme, no sé qué hacer!

-Pues normalmente dejas de tomar alcohol, comes correctamente y dicen que si le pones música son más inteligentes- enumera Harry con los dedos.

Mientras los otros dos se ríen, inevitablemente comienzo a hacer un tipo de berrinche que ni yo misma entiendo. Todo el ukulele de Ginny y lo estrello hasta que ambos me prestan atención.

-Ronald y yo estamos en terapia de pareja, creo que aun no terminamos de superar lo que pasó recientemente…

-Ha pasado un año, Hermione- dice de manera un poco dura la pelirroja, y tomando en cuenta que acabo de romper algo suyo, lo entiendo.

-No me importa si pasan tres, no estoy lista.

Harry me toma de los hombros, me sienta y Ginny se para a hacer un poco de té. Él me envuelve en una frazada y me abraza. Al instante, té de jazmín endulzado con sólo un poco de miel está en mis manos, solo ella sabe exactamente cómo me gusta. Se acomoda del otro lado de mí y me abraza igual que su novio.

-Jamás va a dejar de doler- dice uno de ellos

-Pero no pueden parar sus vidas por el dolor- dice el otro

Y así, entre ambos, comienzan a decirme que justo para esto luchamos y seguiremos luchando día a día, para tener la posibilidad de ser felices, aunque haya dolor.

-Ronald debería de ser el primero en saberlo, nena

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que no puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos… Sé que lo amo y que él me ama, pero también sé que mis decisiones pasadas no fueron las mejores y que hasta cierto punto, él me culpa por eso.

-Hermione- dice Harry, poniéndose enfrente de mí- perdieron un hijo, no por tu culpa, no por culpa de Ron, no por la nuestra. Perdieron un hijo por sucesiones de eventos en los que todos participamos. Si él te culpa es porque tú hasta cierto punto lo haces. Respira conmigo, ¿recuerdas cuando se rompió mi varita y por unos momentos no podíamos ni hablar? Una parte de mí te culpaba a ti y me odiaba a mí mismo por eso, pero ¿sabes por qué yo pude culparte a ti, y no a Nagini (la verdadera culpable)? Por tú me pediste perdón, porque fuiste tú la que asumió que había sido tú culpa que mi varita se rompiera en dos…

-Cuando en realidad fuiste tú quien le salvó la vida- acompleta Ginny.

Lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mi cara y el abrazo de mis mejores amigos se intensifica. No me sueltan hasta que lloro todo lo que no he llorado en un año. Me pido perdón a mí misma, abrazo mi vientre y le pido perdón a mi bebé por el miedo que sentí. Sigo llorando, hasta que poco a poco me quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Cuando despierto, Ginny me está cantando una canción de cuna junto con Teddy en su reparado ukulele. Por el olor, puedo saber que Harry está haciendo la cena.

-¡Tía Hermi!

El pequeño metamorfo sube a mis piernas y me abraza, mientras canta más fuerte la canción que Ginny toca. Ella me mira y deja de tocar.

-Teddy, ve con Harry, pregúntale por la cena- el niño hace lo que le piden y nos quedamos solas.

-Lo supe porque en tu cara vi miedo, no porque soy bruja- como el primo de Harry dice. Tal vez fui un poco brusca, pero necesito que no tengas miedo de hornear a un pelirrojo, Hermi. Necesito que dejes de tener miedo de querer a mi hermano, o de querernos a nosotros. Las palabras que le dijiste al angelito que se fue fueron: regresa, porque ya te extrañamos, aquí está, una vez más junto a ti, junto a nosotros, no le tengas miedo, recíbela con los brazos abiertos y disfruta de ser mamá.

Antes de que pueda decirle algo, escucho cómo de la chimenea sale una persona, quien mientras se sacude el polvo, grita:

-Huele delicioso, colega, ¿a qué hora comemos?

Me paro, corro y salto así como lo hice años atrás, en nuestro primer beso. Y así como esa vez, trato de decirle todo lo que he callado con éste.

* * *

 _La boda_

 _How wonderful life is, now you are in the world_

 _POV Ginny_

Harry, mirándose al espejo, no para de desordenar su moño una y otra vez, solo arrugándolo de por medio. Se pasa la mano repetidamente por su cabello, logrando desordenarlo más, cosa que realmente nadie creía posible.

Entro a la recamara cuando su desesperación me parece de lo más tierna, él me mira a través del espejo, sonriendo como un bobo, olvidando dos segundos su tarea de anudar su corbata. Cuando llego a donde está, él ya está dándole la espalda a su reflejo, para recibirme con un beso.

-Se ve hermosa, señorita Potter.

-Weasley, por favor, el anillo aún es de compromiso, señor, no se adelante.- muestro mi anillo plata con una gema esmeralda en medio frente a mi cara, a lo que él sonríe, - Sin mencionar que no puedo ser _señorita_ Potter, tonto- me ignora olímpicamente besando mi mano.

-Lo sé, solo quería llamarte Potter, porque eres mía y solo mía y que tengas mi apellido se le dice a todos y cada uno de los fanáticos tontos que te siguen por todos lados- dice, mientras me abraza por la cintura como si aferrándose a mí, probara un punto de posesión.

-¿Está celoso, señor Potter?

-Bastante- dice justo en mi oreja, erizando todo mi cuerpo. Casi involuntariamente, mi boca busca la suya, logrando así que se encuentren a medio camino en un beso apasionante, de esos que parecen no querer acabar nunca, mientras sus manos comienzan a bajar por mi espalda desnuda, metiéndose por debajo de los límites del vestido.

-Tenemos una boda a la cual llegar- le digo tomándolo de los hombros, dando dos pasos para atrás, poniéndolo derecho y comienzo a arreglar su moño.

Hace un pequeño puchero y entiendo perfectamente que se encuentra nervioso. Han pasado años, pero las cosas siguen siendo ligeramente incómodas para todos, principalmente con sus tíos. Y conmigo, claro, que a veces solo por los pelos logro controlarme para no maldecirlos con solo recordar cuanta majadería le hicieron a un niño de once años.

-Me comportare, lo prometo. Aparte, ya quiero contarle a papá que bailé y canté todas esas cosas que Hermione me contó que hacen en una boda muggle.

Sonríe, genuinamente. Deposita un pequeño beso en mi frente, envuelve mi mano con la suya, desapareciéndonos de manera tan suave como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Caminamos bastante antes de llegar al salón, en primera porque no podemos aparecer repentinamente en un ambiente lleno de muggles y en segunda porque necesitamos el tiempo para procesar que estamos yendo a la boda de Dudley Dursley y Cho Chang, donde él es padrino y yo, dama de honor.

El trayecto lo hacemos en silencio, hemos encontrado que en momentos de silencio es cuando más logramos entendernos. Nuestras manos están unidas en todo momento, sé que ambos necesitamos un poco de fuerza para hacer esto. Poco antes de entrar lo detengo, lo miro y digo:

-Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? No termino de confiar en él, fijarse en la ex de su primo casi hermano no habla muy bien de nadie…

Comienza a reír como solo mis bromas fuera de lugar logran hacerlo reír. Toma un mechón de mi cabello, ese que intenté tres veces que se viera lindo fuera de lugar, y lo acomoda detrás de mi oreja destrozando mi trabajo. Pero no me importa, su tacto es mil veces más importante.

-¿Mi ex es lo que te preocupa de todo su juicio?

-Oye, yo también puedo estar un poquito celosa- digo, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Lentamente, con esa misma mano que se encuentra detrás de mi oreja, me acerca para besarme lenta, suave y profundamente, muy diferente a cuando estabamos en casa, aunque con el mismo amor. Sus labios acarician los míos, su lengua se abre paso y su aliento me envuelve por completo. Me pierdo en ese beso, lo devuelvo con todo el amor y la sensualidad que me creo capaz de tener, mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

Es después de un rato, donde ambos disfrutamos del otro, que nos separamos, viéndonos directamente a los ojos y me dice:

-Entremos, muero de ganas por ver la cara de tía Petunia cuando se de cuenta de quienes somos verdaderamente la mejor pareja.

Casi inmediatamente después de que entramos al gran salón sobre-adornado, las cabezas de los invitados mágicos de parte de Cho voltean a vernos, algunos incluso se paran de sus asientos. La diferencia con la otra mitad del salón es radical: al vernos muchos de los muggles parecen indignados. La mano de Harry comienza a tensarse, a lo que comienzo a dibujar unos círculos en su costado.

-¡Hey, tú, chico!- una mujer alta, flaca y con cara de caballo se acerca a nosotros, mirándome de arriba a abajo, haciéndome sentir desnuda e incorrecta- al fin llegas.

-Hola, Petunia, a mí también me alegra verte. Te presento a Ginny Weas- pero antes de que pueda terminar, ella le interrumpe:

-Sí, lo que sea, Dudders y Cho están en la parte de atrás, esperándolos. Arréglate ese horrendo moño y el cabello. Y tú, ¿no querías mostrar más, acaso? -sin esperar respuesta, se va parloteando acerca de la indecencia y casi puedo jurar que escucho un "¿qué clase de nombre es ese?". Sin poder evitarlo, miro mi escote, el cual en forma de corazón enmarcan mi busto.

-Que se meta su decencia por donde le quepa, lo único que muestro "demás" es mi espalda, vieja amargada- digo entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Y es que era verdad! Mi vestido- de un lila que horriblemente chocaba con mi cabello- era identico al de todas las damas, exceptuando tal vez la abertura de la espalda- detalle mío- sin embargo, es bastante pasable, ya que Cho no fue muy buena eligiendo vestidos para todas de halter sin espalda baja, haciendo que parezca un tipo de parche, verdaderamente feo a mi parecer.

-No dirías eso si te siguiera escuchando, ¿verdad?- dice Harry mientras alza una ceja, riendo y pone su mano en mi espalda, llevándome a la parte de atrás de la iglesia.

Seguimos riendo mientras caminamos por el altar, ignorando a todos los que hablan a nuestras espaldas. Llegamos a los respectivos cuartos y antes de separarnos me da un beso en la frente.

-Te ves hermosa, señora Potter.

Después de que él entre y yo hiperventile un poco, entro y me doy cuenta que tal vez Petunia- para el dolor de toda mi alma- tenía razón. Todas parecen estar envueltas en un vestido largo de seda con dos tiras anudadas en la parte trasera de su cuello, mientras que yo luzco un vestido corto, justo por arriba de la rodilla, con un escote de espalda media baja. Lo único que tenemos en común es el escote en forma de corazón y el color.

-¡Ginny, llegaste! -Cho parece un tipo de princesa medieval, con un vestido largo que en la parte de arriba tiene el mismo tono de lila que todas nosotras, el único detalle que arruina toda la magia es que parece carecer de difuminación y salta del lila al blanco- y arreglaste diferente el vestido- dice mientras me da una vuelta para verlo.

-Lo lamento, creí que podía hacerlo, pero puedo modificarlo sin problemas, dame un segundo- saco mi varita y lo modifico, de tal manera que queda igual a los otros. Sinceramente, me gustaba más el mío.

-Wow, eso es impresionante- dice una de las damas. Varias se acercan a mirar el vestido.

-¿Todas son brujas, no?- pregunto nerviosa, por experiencia.

-¡Sí! Pero sólo había visto a Madame Malkin hacer eso tan fácil- todas comienzan a hablar, incluyendo a Cho y yo comienzo a sentirme ligeramente acorralada cuando todas desean tener uno igual al mío (cuando es exactamente lo mismo).

-¡Les propongo algo! Haré un diseño distinto que vaya un poco más a doc con el de Cho y al de Cho le haré una pequeña difuminación, porque siento que así fue más como un manchon que otra cosa- cuando entiendo lo que acabo de decir, solo atino a agregar- sin ofender…

Y antes de darles tiempo de ofenderse, cambio el vestido de todas. El vestido de Cho queda casi igual, solo agrego unas franjas doradas en los límites del vestido, la difuminación y unas mangas y cola un poco más largas. Los nuestros son completamente distintos: con hombros caídos y mangas tan largas que se confunden con la falta, y un tono ligeramente más oscuro al final. Todas parecemos salidas del siglo XV, pero todas parecen maravilladas.

-Petunia va a enfurecer- dice Cho mientras mira su reflejo, feliz.

-Una razón más para dejarlos así.

Todas sueltan una carcajada tan grande que me asustan un poco. Así nos encuentra Harry, quien nos llama a salir para la ceremonia. Cho dice apurarse para que Dudley no la vea antes del gran momento y todas las demás damas corren tras de ella. Yo me quedo con Harry, quien parece esperar a Big D.

-¿Por qué el cambio? No le debes de hacer caso a mi tía, es una vieja amargada, como tú dices- dice mientras me mira.

-No lo hice por eso, tontito, digo mientras vuelvo a acomodar su moño, es que el vestido de Cho no combinaba con el nuestro… Aparte, Cho dijo que enfurecería al vernos así.

-Es que mamá había diseñado los anteriores- dice el primo de Harry, mientras sale de su cuarto. Me saluda y se queda junto a Harry. Aun cuando nos hemos visto antes, no es del todo cómodo estar con él- pero quedaron lindos.

Cuando suena la música, aprovecho les hago correr para que vayan a sus posiciones. Después de unos cinco minutos, las damas comenzamos a desfilar por la iglesia, seguidas de Cho. Cuando llego al altar, puedo ver la cara de horror de Petunia y la sonrisa no se me escapa en toda la ceremonia.

Ya en la fiesta, después de comida aburridamente formal y muchos halagos al mejor hijo del mundo de parte de los tíos de Harry, nos escapamos a la pista de baile. Como lo prometió, me enseña a bailar todo tipo de baile, desde unos lentos y ligeramente aburridos, hasta unos que tienen coreografías, donde él es pésimo y termino sabiendo más yo que él mismo. Muchos nos miran, los magos no pueden creer que estemos tan metidos en todos los acontecimientos muggles, aunque intentan hacer lo mismo.

Varios magos se acercan para pedir fotos, para estrechar la mano de Harry y a veces también la mía. Uno que otro comienza a platicar con nosotros hasta que logro zafar a Harry de esas conversaciones aburridas con uno u otro truco, haciendo que volvamos a la pista y sigamos haciendo el ridículo juntos.

Dos horas más tarde , mis zapatos salen volando de mis pies a las manos de Harry y salimos a pasear por fuera de la carpa, así como lo hicimos alguna vez en la boda de mi hermano. De igual manera, bailamos lento, ignorando la música, nos concentramos en el otro y él comienza a cantar una canción _perfecta_ en mi oreja.

-Gracias, mi amor, no sólo por acompañarme a esta desastrosa fiesta, pero por enfrentar enemigos, familiares, niños y amigos a mi lado. Gracias por llevarme la contraria cuando no puedo ver más allá y por entender mi punto en contadas ocasiones- muero por reirme, pero no quiero cortar el momento, así que sólo me acerco más a su pecho- gracias por amarme, Ginny. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te amo, Ginevra Potter.

No respondo, sólo lo beso y él lo entiende perfectamente. Yo también lo amo, más que a mi vida.

* * *

VI.

 _Fue una promesa, colega_

-¡Te tengo una sorpresa, sorpresa! - Harry apenas había salido de la chimenea cuando una alegre Ginny había corrido a recibirlo.

Desde que estaba con las Harpies, tenía mucho más tiempo libre que Harry, aunque habían momentos en los que ambos llegaban tan cansados y tan adoloridos del cuerpo, que era inevitable que Molly fuera a cocinarles, inclusive a veces a curarlos un poco.

-Hola, pelirroja- dice antes de darle un beso y ser arrastrado por ella hasta la recamara, la cual encontraron igual que siempre: una cama hecha, con muchos cojines, ropa de Ginny del entrenamiento, su ukulele, perfumes, un tocadiscos y ropa de auror de Harry. Él voltea a verla, con una ceja arriba:

-¿Limpiaste?

-No, ese fue Kreatcher

-¿Entonces?

Entran a la habitación, ella corriendo, mientras que él se acuesta en los cojines. Gin parece ligeramente preocupada, buscando algo. Comienza hacer sonidos con la boca y es cuando dice "gatito, gatito, gatito" que Harry entiende qué está pasando. Justo en ese momento, él siente un bulto debajo de su cabeza, así como un rasguño en la mano.

-¡Auch!

-Aquí estás, bebé. Gracias por encontrarlo, amor.

Harry los mira: es una bola de pelos tan pequeña que cabe en las dos manos de Ginny, a quien no deja de lamer repetidamente en las cejas. El problema no es el rasguño, ni la inminente responsabilidad que simboliza, pero… el pelaje… el pelaje es…

-Es McGonagall….

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Obvio no, es un gati- y en eso, Ginny lo nota: es idéntica, pero pequeña. Da un pequeño grito y salta hacia atrás, soltando al gato, quien ágilmente cae parado.

-¡No sé cómo no me di cuenta de eso! Oh, no, yo estaba emocionada porque tuvieras un gato y… Harry, a veces siento que pasamos tanto tiempo con Ron que se me pega su estupidez…

Harry comienza a reírse de la situación cuando escuchan pisadas en el pasillo. Ambos se ponen en guardia y, como si el gato supiera qué estaba pasando, brinca al hombro de Harry. Cuando Ron entra al cuarto, su varita sale volando y su cara queda llena de mocos verdes resultado del mocomurciélago de su hermana.

-¡Qué hacen, idiotas! ¡Soy yo, nadie más puede entrar aquí! ¡Ginevra, quítame esto, no puedo respirar!

Dos segundos después, donde Ginny y Harry se dedican a reír por lo bajo ante los movimientos torpes de Ron, la pelirroja quita el hechizo y Harry le regresa su varita.

-¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?

-Se llama gato, te lo presento.

-¿Así se llama? - dice acariciando al felino.

-No, idiota- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, riendo.

\- Aun no tenemos nombre, se lo acabo de regalar hoy.

-Si no te molesta, colega, quiero pasar un momento con mi prometida para agradecerle el regalo de hoy…

-No creo colega, no hay tiempo, Hermione está en trabajo de parto- dice aun acariciando al gatito.

Ginny comienza a correr y Harry deja al gato en manos de Ron, agarran ropa, comida, mandan una lechuza a Andrómeda y le avisan a Kreatcher que debe de cuidar del gatito en un tiempo récord de 3 minutos.

Ron los espera en la chimenea y cuando llegan a San Mungo, él parece haber perdido todo color en el cuerpo. Ginny sale corriendo al encuentro de Hermione y Harry comienza a calmar a Ron, a quien le tiemblan las piernas. Un grito bastante fuerte les dice dónde se encuentra Hermione, corren y la ven siendo llevada por una camilla a una sala especial.

-Colega, no sé si pueda con esto… No sabes cuánto agradezco que lo hagas por mí…

-¿Por ti? Yo no voy a ser padre por ti, Ron

-No, pero tú grabaras el parto, desde dentro, fue una promesa, colega.

En ese momento, Harry recuerda que, dos años atrás al subir al escenario de Ridukkulus con él y cantar Single Ladies, habían hecho una promesa.

Ron deja una cámara de video en sus manos y va a despedirse de su esposa, quien lo mira con cara de querer matarlo. Unos medimagos se acercan a Harry y lo preparan para el momento, poniendo un hechizo de protección a la cámara, para evitar infecciones.

Al entrar en la sala de parto, Harry casi llora del dolor que le ocasionaron las uñas de Hermione en su brazo, pero comienza a grabar, tratando de evitar mirar más de lo que debería ciertas partes anatómicas de su casi hermana.

-¡No sé porque carajos estás tú aquí y él no, pero sacalo ya, Harryyyyyy!

-Tranquila, Hermi, respira, respira, ya casi, ya casi

Él levita la cámara y la pone en la posición perfecta para grabar todo y se pone junto a ella, tomando su mano. Los medimagos hacen todo de manera bastante rápida, a Hermione cada pujido le duele más y más, así que Harry se pone atrás de ella y comienza a empujar.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Potter?- dice Hermione, entre enojada, cansada y muy extrañada.

-¡No sé! Lo vi en una de esas películas que ama Ginny.

-Ah claro, porque si lo ponen en una ¡AAAAAAH!

El grito se convierte en llanto cuando una bebé sale, sana y salva. Harry corre a tomarla en brazos y se la lleva a Hermione, quien llorosa, comienza a besar a su bebé.

Cuando salen, ambos están empapados de sudor y tienen lágrimas por los ojos, Hermione no le suelta de la mano, pero ya no le hace daño. Ninguno de los dos ve otra cosa que no sea la bebé.

Se une todo el clan Weasley en el cuarto y Ron besa interminables veces a Hermione, mientras Molly arrulla a la nueva integrante de la familia.

-Hey, Herms, lo hiciste increíble- dice Ginny mientras, junto con George, ven el video de Harry.

-¿Cómo se llamará? - pregunta Teddy, quien se pone de puntitas para ver mejor.

-Rose.

Todos la miran, a ese pequeño ser que, después de tanto, llegó al fin con ellos. Y todo estaba bien.

 _Fin_

* * *

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Les ensillaré todo lo que me pasó en el semestre solo para que se den una idea de dónde tenía la cabeza:  
-Perdí mi disco duro  
-Mi lap sufrió un colapso total  
-Mi cargador de la laptop fue destruido por mi gato (que es igual a Minerva y el gato nuevo de esa pareja 3)  
-Tuve roomie, así que no pude escribir tan agusto como antes  
-Materias matándome y trabajo por los codos.  
-Por último, se volvió a romper mi cargador.  
Así queeeee, básicamente esto lo escribí en un lapso de seis meses en los momentos en los que podía (que no eran muchos). Perdón, en verdad, perdón. Pero aquí está: con lemmon y muchos momentos felices. No pude/quise poner a los hijos de Harry porque quise mantenerme en ellos jóvenes y descubriéndose como pareja. Puse a la bebé de Romione porque se los debía por la historia jeje.  
Espero que les haya gustado todo esto que se logró, yo estoy más que feliz.  
Tengo otras historias en mente, así que no me olviden, que seguiré por aquí. Tal vez me anime a escribir una Dramione, porque recientemente descubrí que me gusta esa pareja no cannon (lo cual, es bastante extraño). Ahora, paso a despedirme de todos los que escribieron, haciéndome muy feliz en el proceso de esta historia.

Ariadne Malfoy Nott: Oficialmente, me hizo muy muy feliz tu review, muchas gracias por el halago y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero con ansias tu respuesta al Epílogo y las próximas historias por venir. Por el nickname, ¿te gusta Draco? porque la historia que tengo en mente es plenamente de él 3

ginnypotterwe: Regresaste! y yo desaparecí ._. pero bueno, qué bella por poner review en todo, cuando los vi, te juro que me emocioné yo de cómo te emocionaste tú. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en todo esto, ojalá el lemmon te haya dejado satisfecha 3 Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo (me pasaré a tu perfil para ver qué hay de nuevo).

dreamhp: ¡Awww, bella! Siempre me pasa a mí también (estar en el colectivo y que la gente no entienda mis reacciones bipolares por andar leyendo) pero me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el cap, ojalá este también- aunque sea mucho tiempo después. Hay muchos momentos felices y un momento intenso, jijiji

Celtapotter : ¡Muchísimas gracias! El primer largo y acá el epílogo. Besos!

Una mención especial al Guest que siempre anda por ahí perdido que es mi hermana, quien aun con bebé de un año, anduvo detrás de mis locuras. Te amo 3

En general, a todo lector que pasó por aquí en algún momento: ¡gracias! un review me ayuda a mejorar, a emocionarme y a seguir adelante.

Besos, y que tengan un bellísimo año 2018.

¡Los amo!

Nina.


End file.
